Crescent
by LadyAlexandraNoir
Summary: For Alexandra Noir, death was just the beginning of her adventure in life.
1. Prologue

_**So Vampire Month is the gift that keeps on giving,**_

 _ **So about this story, Twilight fans, this is a complete rewrite of the series (Oh yeah!)**_

 _ **Starting from book 1. (We're in for the long haul)**_

 _ **Have fun ya crazy kids. ;)**_

 _ **Alex.**_

* * *

 **Prologue.**

 _[Sabotage by the Beastie Boys plays in the distance]_

"Alex you are out of your mind!" Margaret Sanders said as Alexandra Noir laughed and dragged her to their destination

"Awe come on don't be a wuss Maggie, we only get to do this once, besides hottie number three is looking at you and while I know you're completely devoted to John that doesn't mean that we can't have fun, you're only twenty-seven once" Alexandra said with a huge grin, Margaret rolled her eyes as she allowed herself to be dragged.

"That's what you said about the Coachella disaster when we were twenty-four, pink elephants Al" Margaret said exasperated and Alexandra laughed again.

"That was once Maggie, and you know I can't do marihuana ever again in my life, not with my line of work anymore, I am a prosecutor now, but we're on vacation so I'm just Alex Noir, single and ready to mingle" Alexandra said getting Margaret to laugh.

"Yeah, yeah," Maggie said, "So, zip-lining, it looks dangerous Al" Margaret said as she watched another tourist go down.

São Paulo was wonderful at that time of the year, Alexandra and Margaret both in daisy dukes and bikini tops were waiting for their turns on the line for the zip-line, Alexandra brimming with excitement while Maggie watched in apprehension.

"Nonsense those cords look safe and reliable, besides I promise to behave once we go back to the beach if you go with me" Alexandra said, Maggie sighed and nodded.

"Fine, but next year I pick our vacation spot, away from anything dangerous" said Maggie, Alexandra laughed again.

"Fine" she said.

They waited in line as their turned approached, Margaret fiddling with her hands as Alexandra sweet-talked a guy on the line, Alexandra was never one to let a simple thing as a language barrier stop her. Margaret watched as the Portuguese language rolled off Alexandra's lips easily, an easy smile here a hand running through her hair and twirling the ends of it.

It had been a few months since Margaret had seen her best friend so happy and carefree, almost since the failed drug case, which had actually been a set up, with that jerk Jake Florent. But standing next to her smiling and actually flirting best friend, Margaret Sanders couldn't help but to smile.

"Okay, Mags, allow mister Tiago to strap you in" Alexandra said gaining Margaret's attention.

Margaret smiled at the Brazilian guy as he secured her in the harness, another guy was helping Alexandra and she seemed to be talking to him, a flirty smile on her face, Margaret shook her head smiling fondly.

"See you on the other side Mags" Alexandra said happily, Margaret nodded.

"Sure you will Al" she said.

"Pronto pra isso?" Asked the guy, Alexandra nodded and Margaret smiled at her friend, this was it, Margaret clutched the rope and took a deep breath and jumped.

She heard Alexandra's scream in delight and opened her eyes, she felt like flying, it was exhilarating, Alexandra let out a whoop and Margaret looked at her friend, Alexandra was staring at her in pure joy and winked at her before letting her body fall back as she laughed.

Now, in another universe, that might have been fine, just a girl having fun, Margaret and Alexandra might have reached the end of the line and they would have laughed about it as they walked back to the beach. In this universe, as Alexandra laid back the cord that was holding her harness snapped and Margaret's smile turned to a terrorized look as she watched her best friend plummet to her death, Alexandra's screams of joy turned to those of terror as she found herself falling.

She died on impact, Margaret rushing to her side as soon as she could, sobs escaping her as she watched the broken body of her best friend.

"Al please, don't do this to me" Margaret sobbed cradling the body close to her as the ambulance arrived, "Please Al, please"


	2. Free Falling

**So here's the first actual taste of Alex!Bella.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Alex**

* * *

The scream tore out my throat as I fell and I fell true terror for the first time in my life, I was going to die, I would say that my life flashed through my eyes as I fell, even memories that I had forgotten, things like my first ever birthday, the way my mother sometimes sang me to sleep, my dad taking me to my first ever baseball game, my first step, my first word, which strangely had been 'no', all of those little special moments, I saw as I fell, it felt like an entire lifetime and then eternity closed on me and then nothing.

"Please" I heard a voice and a hand on my shoulder shaking me slightly, I opened my eyes blearily and pushed my hair out of my face.

"Excuse me?" I asked as my senses came to me, I was sitting, I frowned and looked in the direction of the voice, a stewardess was in front of me, I was confused, I had died, I knew I had, I remembered falling and then nothing.

"Miss, we have landed" the lady informed me.

"I... I, sorry, but I seem to be having a lapse in my memory, can you tell me where I just landed?" I asked and she smiled kindly.

"Don't worry about that, you're not the first passenger to have a small lapse after sleeping, you're in Seattle"

I stepped out of the plane in a haze holding onto a parka and checked my bag, an American passport and a wallet along with a few other items were inside along with another ticket, it scheduled me to Port Angeles, I opened the passport and almost had a heart attack.

The name and the picture were mocking me until I ran into the nearest bathroom and stared at my reflection in the mirror. I was Isabella Swan now, I took a few deep breaths as I took it all in, and remembered the other flight, I decided to put my freak out on hold as I rushed to catch the other plane. Once I was seated I let out a breath that came out sounding like a sob, scaring the old lady that was sitting next to me.

I didn't want to be Isabella Swan, I was supposed to be dead, was this my punishment for trash-talking the series once I had grown out of my twilight phase? I hated it, Isabella Swan had to be the most boring and weak-minded woman that had graced literature, even Austen's women had more character and they were from a century were women were treated as objects.

I was a feminist, a strong willed woman that did what she wanted to do however she wanted to it, I took no crap from people and could be rude if provoked, a sarcastic and cynical, slightly manipulative woman, hell I was supposed to move to Geneva in a year, my own recklessness got me killed, Maggie had been right, she always was.

I sighed as I thought of Maggie and felt guilty for having her watch me die like that, we had been in Brazil, São Paulo, having our yearly vacations and I had insisted on the goddamned zip-line, I should have stayed at the beach with Brazilian hottie number one.

The plane landed and I had resolved to play along, I was going to be Bella Swan, not just Meyer's meek Bella, but an assertive Bella. I picked my bags and mulled in my mind the best way to tell Charlie that I didn't want the truck, I hated trucks, HATED trucks, maybe I could get some deal on an old mustang or something.

I recognized Charlie as he looked the same as he did in the movies, I smiled at him and went over to hug him, I had hated how Bella treated her Dad in the books, he seemed surprised by the hug, but was quick to hug me back.

"It's good to see you Bells" he said as he let go of me, I smiled at him, "You haven't changed much, how's Renee?" He asked as we walked out of the airport.

"It's good to see you too, Dad, and well, she's fine" I said, I didn't really liked much Bella's mother, that woman had not ben fit to have a kid.

"I found a good car for you Bells" Charlie said as he drove, I smiled tightly.

"Really? What kind of car, I had been thinking about a mustang, what do you think?" I asked and realized it was the wrong thing to say because Charlie frowned, "Dad, you didn't just go and buy me a big truck did you?" I asked, Charlie blushed and I forced myself to laugh, "Dad! I needed a car not a tank" I said still laughing and he relaxed visibly.

"I'm sorry Bells" he said and proceeded to explain Billy Black's truck to me, "But if you want we can try to sell it, get you that mustang" he said and I grinned at him.

"Really dad?" I asked, he nodded and I suddenly felt bad for the man, this guy really loved his daughter, he actually reminded me a lot of my dad.

Me feeling bad for him didn't really stop me from exploiting the love he felt for his daughter to get myself a mustang. And I did get the mustang, we sold the orange monstrosity and I got myself a pretty 1967 mustang GT in dark blue with white stripes from an old lady whose husband had died, we even got it at a nice price, with me only having to put a thousand dollars from my savings as difference.

The fact that Charlie had managed to pin down a car I wanted and sell the old pick up in the space of two hours impressed me, I hand't gotten to the house and I was already changing things, I had to give it to the man, he was scarily effective.

"Dad you're like the freaking best, okay?" I asked as I hugged him tight, like for real he had just saved my ego.

Charlie smiled and blushed as I held onto him and I laughed, we walked into the house with him refusing to let me carry my bags, and once I was in the room he went downstairs and I was left to sort through Bella's or rather my things now. I was sorely displeased by her things, it was like she hated colorful things and the girl had no makeup, not even a blush, I wanted to smash my head against something, it was bad enough that she looked like the dead, freakishly pale and all that, but she had nothing to brighten up her life.

I checked my watch and it was still early so I grabbed some cash and my keys, ignoring everything else and went downstairs.

"Hey dad, do you know where's the closest cvs or wallgreens? I need to buy some stuff" I said as I trotted downstairs into the living room.

"What kind of stuff Bells?" He asked, I smiled.

"Girl stuff dad" I said and I suddenly remembered that I didn't know this body's current period cycle or that period tracker apps were a thing of the future.

"Do you want me to drive you there?" He asked, I nodded.

"But we're taking my car, I know you've been dying to drive her" I said handing him the keys with a smile.

I was fast in the store, and I was buying cheap makeup, several shades of lipstick, foundation, blush, bb cream a tub of mascara and a black eyeliner, then two boxes of tampons and a package of overnight pads, I also grabbed shampoo and conditioner, hairspray, bobby pins and a nice liquid soap, I was very picky about my stuff. Once I was satisfied and spent 150 dollars, Charlie drove us home.

That night I slept like a baby, apparently dying did that to you. Next morning I had a quick shower and did my ten minute makeup routine, once I looked like a decent living person I walked downstairs where Charlie was already eating cereal, I served myself a bowl and sat on the table.

"You look nice Bells" said Charlie, I smiled at him.

"Thanks dad" I said, I was wearing a pale blue long sleeved shirt with a black jacket that I found with a pair faded jeans tucked neatly into a pair of knee high dark brown boots, pink lipstick, with my hair slightly curled as I knew how to curl hair without heat and hairspray was my best friend.

I got out of the house after Charlie, backpack in hand and threw it on the passenger seat as soon as I could. I turned the key into the ignition and my car came to life, the engine roared to life and for a moment I could pretend I was back in my 2020 Mustang and this was just another day in my life, but I was not Alex Noir anymore, I was Bella Swan now.

I drove to school and parked in front of the office and noticed that the mustang looked a bit flashy, I smirked as I was sure the real Bella would have hated it. I walked into the office where the secretary was wearing a purple t-shirt, I approached the desk and smiled politely at her when she looked up.

"How can I help you dear?" She asked.

"I'm Isabella Swan, I'm enrolling today" I said, her eyes lit up in recognition and I fought the urge to roll my eyes.

"Of course" she said as she looked through a stack op papers "Your schedule right here and a map of the school" she said handing me the papers and a slip that my teachers had to sign for me to give to her at the end of the day, I thanked her and headed out to my baby, I got in and drove to the parking lot, I made a mental note to check where Edward parked the Volvo so I could park my baby next to it, the last thing I needed was to have my baby decimated by Tyler on a snowy day. I took my sweet time in cutting the engine of my car, I knew people were staring and I suddenly missed my pair of aviator sunglasses, Bella truly had no sense of fashion.

I walked out of the car, backpack slung on my back and my step sure, as it seemed that Bella's clumsiness didn't affect me, I had never been clumsy, I had been a ballet dancer until I was 11 and dropped it for tennis classes, then I had been a bootcamp enthusiast until the time of my death which kept me fit, Bella in turn was slim but soft, I was probably going to start running so I could get this body at least a little bit conditioned.

I lifted the hood of my jacket as I walked in with the flock, my sense of direction had always been good and so I found building three easily, I walked into the literature classroom where Mr. Mason, the literature teacher gawked at the name on the paper slip and sent me to an empty chair on the back of the classroom. I spent most of the class doodling caricatures in my notebook, not that I was any good as I was an artistic failure but it kept my hands doing something.

As soon as the bell rang the first valiant kid of the flock approached me, he had acne and oily hair and a really nasally annoying voice, but I smiled politely.

"You're Isabella Swan" he said.

"Yeah, you are?" I asked as we walked out of the classroom.

"Oh, sorry, that was rude, I'm Eric, what class do you have now?"

"Government, with Jefferson, building six" I said, he smiled.

"I'm headed towards building four, I could you the way" he said, and I put on a smile.

"Sure,"

"So this is a lot different than phoenix huh?" He asked, I shrugged.

"I guess"

"Doesn't rain much there, does it?"

"Not really"

"Wow, what must that be like?" I rolled my eyes, it was as if he was reading a script.

"Sunny" I said, If you couldn't against them, joined them.

"You don't look very tan"

"Genetics" I deadpanned.

He gave me a searching look as if trying to decide if I was joking or not. He walked me straight to the door of my next class and smiled

"Well, good luck, maybe we'll have some other classes together" he said and I smiled politely before entering the classroom.

The rest of the morning happened in the same dull way, I hated the Trigonometry teacher on sight, I had already gone through my trigonometry and passed, I didn't want to go over it again, it was unfair, this whole thing was.

"Hello, I'm Bella Swan from Phoenix, Arizona, and I recently moved here, I like dogs, chocolate and sleeping in, when I grow up I want to become an american representative to the United Nations"

I had said as way of presenting myself in front of the trigonometry class, after trigonometry I had Spanish and the teacher was really impressed with my skills that she offered to move me to a higher level, I grinned at her asking if that was possible and she told me that I needed to take a test, which I agreed to take that same afternoon after classes. A girl from those classes walked me to the cafeteria.

I sat with her and her friends and she introduced us, I smiled politely and did small conversation with the curious high schoolers. I went my way to pointedly ignore the Cullen clan, just a dismissive look as my eyes roamed the cafeteria, I could look at them later.

"So, what makes Forks High a special place?" I asked trying to keep them from prying about me, Jessica Stanley smiled.

"Well, there's the Cullens" she said and I frowned.

"The who?" I asked deciding to play stupid, Jessica discretely pointed towards their table, I kept my disinterested look on my face as I looked at them, Edward's eyes met mine briefly but I merely raised an eyebrow and he looked away, I still had it.

I looked back at Jessica who was grinning.

"They are Edward and Emmett Cullen and Rosalie and Jasper Hale, you just missed Alice, they all live together with Dr. Cullen and his wife" she explained, I nodded.

"That's nice" I said in a bored tone.

"Oh yes, and they are together, Rosalie and Emmett and Jasper and Alice and they live together" she said voice full of shock, I felt the urge to roll my eyes.

"Love is love, I guess" I said and Jessica looked weirdly at me.

"They're not really related though" she amended, "Dr. Cullen is young, twenties, early thirties, they're all adopted, the Hales are brother and sister, twins, the blondes, and they're foster children"

"That's a bit intrusive Jessica" I chastised her, she had the decency to look ashamed, but that didn't deter her.

"I think Mrs. Cullen can't have any children" she said, and I really dislike where she was threading.

"That is very mean for you to say" I hissed and I'm sure the entire cafeteria was staring at me now, "Some women can't have children and that doesn't make them any less, on the other hand there are women that do have children and shouldn't be allowed within a mile of them, so please if you're going to talk to me leave all those prejudices behind" I said before standing and storming off the cafeteria.

I was the first student in the biology lab, Mr. Banner was there and I sat on the desk I supposed was Edward's, I took out a bottle of perfume out of my backpack and sprayed myself thoroughly with it, I was not going to tempt fate today.

The class started filling in, Edward arrived and took the seat next to me, I was closer to the window, that I had closed, and he was on the side of the aisle, the complete opposite of the book and movie, Angela Webber was the last to walk in, I smiled at her when she looked at me, she was a kind soul.

"Hello" a voice to my right said, I looked up from my doodles to see Edward looking at me confusedly, his eyes were dark but not completely black.

"Hi, I'm Bella" I said offering my hand, he took it and I felt coldness, he smiled.

"Edward Cullen" he said, 'can you read my thoughts? Dracula?' I asked mentally, but had no response, I grinned, "I want to thank you for defending my mother back in the cafeteria"

"Oh" I said surprised, "You don't have to, it's called human decency, but you are welcome" his smile widened and I decided that he had a pretty smile.

"You've been quite the talk" he said as we both ignored the teacher, I had a med-school level biology under my belt as before studying law I had done pre-med until I had decided to change.

"You are too" I countered, "I asked for the most interesting thing and next thing I know is I'm receiving a crash course on your family"

"People talk" he said, I rolled my eyes.

"They shouldn't, they should stick to their own business" I said.

We remained silent for the rest of the class and when the bell rang he said goodbye before leaving, I wondered if he would be going to Alaska. After biology I met Mike Newton who walked me to P.E., he droned endlessly about California and the sun and was honestly getting in my nerves.

Since it was my first day I didn't have to wear the uniform, which I thanked God for, cause it would have sucked. I sat on the bench and watched four volleyball games and mused on about my hatred of playing sports, sure I had been a fit person and loved the gym, that didn't mean that I liked sports, I was half decent at sports, which is why since I had found cross-training I had never looked back.

When class ended I ditched Mike and went to the office, Edward was not there trying to change his schedule so I counted it as a personal win. I handed the secretary my paperwork and she asked me about my day. I walked back to the building to take my Spanish test. By the time I was done I was probably the last student in the building, I walked to my car slowly and turned the heater on, the engine roared to live and I was in my happy place again, perhaps it wouldn't be that bad.


	3. It's Time

_**Chapter two is here my lovelies, reminding you that this is a rewrite of the Twilight book (I'm trying different stuff now) and such I think you'll like this ;)**_

 _ **Alex**_

* * *

Next day was interesting.

I had run a mile before getting ready for school which got me several strange looks from Charlie, but I lied easily enough and told him that I had been correcting my coordination problems with my runs. We had a quiet breakfast before I hopped back to my room. I had mused about my clothing before deciding that I would visit Seattle on the weekend, I needed other than Bella's grannie whities and her dull sense of fashion, pastels were going to kill me,

I also needed a decent wax, something that a town as small as Forks really wouldn't have. As I dressed myself in jeans and a white t-shirt with a green flannel thrown over it and my black jacket, the only black thing that I currently owned; I styled my hair in a loose braid and thanked God that Bella had lots of hair and that it was long enough for me to style it contentedly. I did my makeup, black eyeliner, blush and a brighter pink lipstick than the day before. I dared say that I looked pretty, my eyes popped out and my skin had a healthy glow to it, I smirked at my reflection.

Last night I had answered to Renee's paranoid messages and asked her to send me Bella's essay folders 'to make my studying easy', I had probably been a bit rude to Bella's mother, but I cared very little for the woman, I informed her that I would be writing back once a week and that I had homework to do. I had also told Charlie that I was to be taking over in the kitchen; as Alexandra Noir, I had been a fairly good cook, so I would have no problems in that department.

I walked downstairs and Charlie was already gone, I stopped by the kitchen to grab money for the food I was going to buy and headed out.

School was another story altogether, Mike and Eric seemed to be having a competition over me, it was annoying and I was quick to put a stop to it.

"Look guys, its cute and all, but you have no chance whatsoever in dating me" I had said, arms crossed, they had looked crushed and I fought the urge to smile, ah the smell of crushed teenage dreams in the morning, "I can be your friend, the best friend you'll both ever have, but nothing else, and no I won't change my mind about it"

They were more subdued after all, I of course pointed Mike towards Jessica and I was not completely heartless, and I then told Eric about Angela. I was the bestest friend, period.

Mrs. Goff had changed my Spanish classes to something more advanced, when I walked into the classroom Emmett and Jasper were there, I fought off a smile as I sat next to Emmett in the only empty seat of the classroom.

"Hola" said a voice and I smiled.

"Hola, soy Bella"

"Yo Emmett, este es mi hermano Jasper" said Emmett pointing at Jasper, I smiled at them.

"Lo se, ustedes son el habla de esta ciudad" I said with a smirk, Emmett looked surprised with my Spanish.

"Ni lo menciones" said Jasper, he had a slight accent.

"Oh vamos, no debe ser tan malo, aquí todo el mundo parece conocer cada detalle de mi vida, es como si secretamente todo el mundo es un agente de la CIA" I said in a whine, Emmett laughed, his laughter a deep musical sound.

"Eres la chica nueva, todos estan interesados"

"Pues espero que la novedad pase pronto, estaré aquí por los proximos años, no quiero ser el bicho raro"

"Muy tarde para eso" said Jasper, I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Por favor, explícate"

"Ayer en el almuerzo defendiste a nuestra madre, que por cierto, gracias," Jasper smiled at me, "Nadie habia hablado asi de nosotros, o le habian enfrentado a Jessica de esa manera"

"Ella estuvo fuera de lugar, son muy metiches en esta ciudad" I said crossing my arms, both vampires laughed.

I made conversation with them for the rest of the class, Emmett asked about my Mustang and I told him that I loved certain old cars, then he asked me about video games and I told him that I was more a nintendo type of person, Mario Kart, Smash Bros, those were my things, he had laughed again and dared me to a future Mario Kart match. Emmett had a gamecube, I couldn't wait until the Wii came out in 2006.

After Spanish I had gym, Mike called me into his team joking about best friends, I let him be, I knew how to play volleyball, it was a must in Florida as I had been a beach person, so I was not that bad, I could say that Mike had been surprised. Afterwards we had lunch, Jessica briefly apologized to me and sat with us, it was all good, I glanced at the Cullen table, Edward was there, a strange smile on his face while Emmett and Jasper were speaking.

Then after lunch was trigonometry, the teacher was a dick and asked me a question when I was not paying attention, I decided to be a smartass about it.

"Miss Swan?" He asked, I rolled my eyes.

"I'd rather not Mr. Varner, my classmates desire to participate and it is their right to do so, unlike me, who's not willing, in this case I'll plead the fifth" I had deadpanned, the teacher glared and I grinned.

I went to biology afterwards, Edward was already at the table, his eyes looked molten gold, so again I was safe, I grinned at him as I took my place, nodding at Mike as he passed, I turned to Edward.

"Please tell me he will let go of his stupid crush and actually move on" I whispered, Edward's lip twitched upwards in an amused smile.

"For now he will" Edward said amusement in his voice, "He has a backup plan that involves befriending you"

"Fuck me sideways, kill me now" I said, Edward's eyes narrowed, "Stop that thought right there, don't kill me, I'll endure, I must" I said and Edward looked amused again.

"What's on your mind?" He asked, he sounded interested, I laughed.

"Right now the foes of teenage drama and hormones, a couple seconds before that I was wondering what breed was Hitler's dog" I said and he looked surprised.

"He had several, a fox terrier and several german shepherds" he said, smile on his lips.

"You're messing with me" I said and he smiled, "How do you even know that?" I asked and he just kept on smiling.

"I like reading" he said ominously, I rolled my eyes.

"Sure you do"

The rest of the class passed between friendly banter and weirder facts, I noticed that Edward was being less intrusive than in the books. I walked to my car after classes to see Rosalie Hale admiring my baby, I had to smirk.

"Hello there" I said, she raised an eyebrow at me, "She's a pretty lady, ain't she?" I asked.

"So she is" Rosalie said, the figure of disinterest.

"You could take a look under her hood if you want, you look like the kind of person that knows about cars" I said, she looked surprised for a moment.

"And how would you know that?" She asked haughtily, I shrugged.

"You have this look in your eyes as if you want to take her apart and build her back in, she's a classy lady, you need to take her out to dinner first" I said and Rosalie smiled, the world was surely ending.

"You're not insufferable Swan" she said, I laughed.

"Right back at you Hale" I said, she nodded at me and I got in my car.

The supermarket was sorted enough to satisfy my food cravings, Charlie would be having pink lasagna for dinner tonight, I was feeling homesick. While the Lasagna cooked I read Renee's reply, she was going to send me the essays, so my school life would be easier, I grinned and thanked her.

I was putting the lasagna out of the oven when Charlie arrived.

"Hey Bells" he greeted as he walked into the kitchen "What's for dinner?" He asked, I grinned.

"Lasagna, its my favorite dish to do, you'll love it Dad" I assured him, I removed the fresh garlic bread from the cooling rack and handed Charlie a piece, "Here, try this"

"This is really good Bells" he said as he chewed, I laughed.

"If you think that's good then you must brace yourself for the lasagna" I said as I served two hearty helpings, I could pack the rest so Charlie would have a home cooked meal for work tomorrow.

I placed a plate in front of Charlie and he dug in with gusto, I sat in front of him and followed suit.

"Wow Bells, planning to become a chef?" He asked, I shook my head as I finished chewing.

"Just a hobby, although I prefer baking to actual cooking, I'll make cookies one of these days" I promised, Charlie smiled.

"You seem happy Bells" he said after a while, I smiled softly at him.

"I'm really happy here dad, I've made friends and this place is quite beautiful, I can't really see why mom hates it so much" I said, Charlie eyed me warily and for a moment I wondered if I had said something wrong.

"You've changed Bells"

"For the better I hope"

"Yes Bells, for the better"

After lunch I sat with him on the couch, decided to be a better daughter than original Bella, Charlie eyed me warily but I just watched the football game with him, I liked watching sports, strictly watching, I was a Pats fan, although I was part of that one percent of the population that thought that the sport itself shouldn't be called football.

"So, Bells, you mentioned friends" Charlie said trying to make conversation.

"Oh yes, there's Mike and Eric, Angela, I also take Spanish with Emmett and Jasper, they're interesting and my lab partner is Edward Cullen, he's nice too" I said, Charlie nodded.

"Those Cullen kids are nice people" Charlie said, I nodded.

The rest of my week passed in an uneventful bliss, although come Friday, Rosalie was standing in front of my baby again, only this time, she was in front of my house

"Hale" I greeted as I walked out of the house.

"Swan" she said, "I've come to take her to dinner"

"Oh, wow, unexpected, but sure, go ahead, um, just try to have her back by tomorrow morning" I said and she raised an eyebrow, "I'm going to Port Angeles, hit the shops, my wardrobe sucks a little bit" that got a smile out of her.

"It kind of does" she said, I was a little bit offended, she noticed and smiled.

"We can't all have unlimited budget, us mere mortals have to stick to what we have" I said, she looked at me confused.

"Am I not a mortal, Swan?" She asked, wariness in her voice, I grinned.

"You're a goddess Hale, you strut where we simply walk" I said, she smiled smugly.

I handed her the keys and she grinned, it was devastatingly beautiful.

"Try not to die, mere mortal, I might not find you completely irritating" she said.

"Gee my lady, I'll try not to, I have just received your blessing"

"Have you?"

"Definitely, see you around Hale"

"Swan"

After Rosalie left I walked back into the house and started the moussaka, I was in the mood for greek food, so there was also greek salad and baklava for dessert. Charlie got home and was again surprised by my culinary asked about my car and I told him that Rosalie Hale had offered to tune it as she was a resident car guru. He looked at me strangely but didn't comment on it. I informed him of my trip to Port Angeles and he told me to be cautious.

As promised the car was parked in the driveway come Saturday morning, a neon green post it note on the door handle with a 'Thank You Swan -H" scribbled in perfect calligraphy, the door was open and the key was innocently placed on the driver's seat, I smiled as I turned the engine on, it sounded even better and I decided to buy something for Rosalie on my trip, leave it on the Volvo or something.

The drive to Port Angeles was great, me, myself and music, the stereo of the car played like a dream and Charlie had a few good cassettes laying around AC/DC, Metallica, Elton John, Bon Jovi... Things I could work with. I managed to buy cheap but great things at a secondhand store, I even got myself a leather jacket, genuine leather at that, and a vintage pair of ray-ban aviator sun glasses, I was over the moon. Secondhand cheap designer clothes were awesome since I couldn't really afford the new things, but I didn't really care, I had just revamped my entire wardrobe for two hundred dollars.

I also got myself a full wax at a spa, I loved the smoothness of my legs and since we were to eventually have some sunny days, I could probably try the summer dresses I had bought. Then I found a makeup store and bought several palettes and more lipstick shades. I was on a roll.

For Rosalie I found a gold hair comb with a green stone in the middle that resembled an emerald and an intricate design that reminded me of her at a vintage store, it costed me fifty bucks, but Rosalie had fiddled with my car and she filled the tank, so I could splurge on her, it came inside an intricate box and it was perfect, I asked for it to be wrapped with a green bow and dropped it by the hospital on my way back home with a note in my best calligraphy that read "No, thank you Hale -S".

The rest if the weekend was quiet, I cleaned the house on Sunday and made Cordon Blue chicken for lunch with mashed potatoes. Charlie did the dishes as I finished cleaning the house, I had also boxed the clothes I was never going to use and Charlie got a friend of his to sell them for me at a garage sale as most clothes were new, Bella and her mother had horrible fashion sense.

The good lady gave me seven hundred dollars as she had managed to sell everything, I smiled and thanked her and got her a serving of leftover chicken. For dinner Charlie and I went out to get burgers.

On Monday I arrived to school early wearing a black long sleeved sweater over a dress shirt and my black jacket, I had packed a pair of gloves in my backpack as I knew that it was supposed to be snowing soon. In English class we had a pop quiz on Wuthering Heights which I aced, stupid book.

When I walked out of class, Mike faithfully following, as my self declared best friend, we noticed that it was snowing, or at least starting to snow, I scrunched my nose and Mike laughed.

"Don't like snow Bella?" He asked, I glared at the offending white particles.

"Not particularly" I said sticking out my hand.

I had been raised in a really hot part of Spain until we had moved to Florida when I was five, and it rarely snowed in Florida, like ever, and the winters visiting family in new jersey were always filled with me having to shovel the thing from the driveway, so I had a valid reason to hate snow.

"S' not that bad" Mike said before he got hit by a snowball, I took a step away from him.

"So you say" I told him before I walked into the building, I had Spanish with Miss Goff.

Emmett and Jasper joked with me in Spanish as usual but didn't mention Rosalie at all, it seemed that all my interaction with the Cullens were something private; Jessica found me as I walked to the cafeteria and chatted about the snowfight that everyone had been talking about, the frown on my face dissuaded her from having me join the games.

We walked into the cafeteria, me completely dry and my loose bun in place with the strategic strands framing my face, since I was wearing all black I had decided on a matte bright bold red lipstick, I probably looked like a high school version of Morticia Addams and that was all that I had aspired to be. I grabbed a slice of pizza and a soda and a serving of french fries with cheese as I was hungry. We ate in between jokes and jabs and even I had to admit that it was a nice feeling.

I glanced at the Cullen table and was surprised to see Rosalie wearing the hair comb in an intricate up-do. I smirked at her from my table and she nodded before returning her attention to Emmett. Alice was staring at me with curiosity and I winked at her, she was two out of five Cullen I didn't share classes with and the only one I hadn't actually spoken to.

I stood before the bell rang and walked to the lab, once there I took my preferred seat next to the window and pulled out my doodle binder. Edward arrived several minutes later and smiled at me.

"Hello Bella" he said melodiously.

"Hello Edward" I said, fighting off a smile.

"Can I ask a question?" He asked, and I smiled.

"You just did, but go ahead, ask away" I said and he laughed.

"Why did you come here?" He asked, I raised an eyebrow.

"I mean, I know that I'm a genius, but I need to certify my education somehow, this is why we attend school" I said, he looked a mix between annoyed and amused by my answer.

"You know what I meant" he said, I smiled innocently.

"Yeah but the look on your face was priceless", I said then looked forward and frowned, why was I here? I had died and woken up in Bella's body, Bella had moved to allow her mother some freedom, but me? I couldn't care less about Renee.

"Bella?" Asked Edward and I refocused again, I could feel myself blushing, stupid young body that was not mine, I looked at him.

"I wanted a little bit of freedom" I said starting to twist the story a bit to suit my personality and needs.

"Freedom?" He asked and I nodded.

"Things with my mother were a little bit complicated, I love her " lie, lie lie "mind you, but I just couldn't be the parent to her all my life, so she remarried and I found myself not wanting to be a glorified servant, Dad was an option and well, here I am"

"You don't think your mother should be left with children" he said, his tone accusing, I glared at him.

"She's a young soul, or at least that's what she says, it doesn't justify that I had to take care of both of us, remembering that there were bills to pay, food to buy, a house to clean, everything why she went out with her boyfriends, so do forgive me if that affects your sensitive feelings" I said and crossed my arms, students started walking into the classroom.

"I'm sorry" he was quick to say, "I didn't know" I looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

"I wanted to feel like a teenager for once you know, but I grew up too fast" I said softly, Edward looked at me sympathetically.

"Maybe you'll raise your children better" he said and I laughed.

"I don't want children, I did enough raising for a lifetime, I want to be free" I said looking at him.

"But you're miserable here" he said, and I guessed he must have heard about my hate of snow.

"Says who? I'm really happy here, I'm at peace, sure I could do without the snow but if I have to go through a few snowy days instead of returning to my mother's I'd gladly walk outside naked during a blizzard" I said and Edward frowned.

He didn't get to answer because Mr. Banner took that moment to walk in and start talking about the class, we got handed out onion root slides and I grabbed the first one putting it in the microscope and fixing the objective.

"Prophase" I said handing the microscope to Edward so he could check, he nodded when he checked and I wrote down the answer.

Instead of Bella's I had managed to keep my neat calligraphy, although mine was not cursive like Edward's.

"Anaphase" he said and I wrote down the answer, "Not going to check?"

"I trust your brain capacity to get this right" I said as I replaced the slides, Edward was frowning.

"Are you mad at me?" he asked.

"Interphase" I said, and then looked at him, "Not really, I'm annoyed at myself actually."

"Why?" He asked, I shrugged.

"I thought I was over it, I just discovered that I'm not, next breakdown will be fun" I said sarcastically, Edward frowned again but didn't answer because Mr. Banner walked to our table.

"So, Edward don't you think Isabella should get a chance by the microscope" Mr. Banner said, I rolled my eyes.

"Actually Mister Banner, I have identified three of the slides, and it's Bella" I said, Edward looked at me surprised, I had just taken the words from his mouth after all.

"Have you done this practice before?" He asked.

"Yeah"

"Where you in advanced placement in Phoenix?"

"Yeap" I said popping the p,

"Then is good you two are lab partners then" he mumbled before walking again.

"You usually have breakdowns?" He asked, I shrugged.

"Crying is good for the soul, helps you clean out" I said, he was frowning again.

"You're complicated" he said and I snorted.

"Life's complicated" I said.

We stayed silent for a while until I looked at him.

"Any reason why you decided to ask me such soul searching questions today?" I asked, he shrugged.

"I don't know, you're hard to read" he said and the bell rang.

Edward helped me stack my books and glared Mike away, he walked me to the gym where he looked troubled to leave but at the same time eager to do so, I put on my best smile forward.

"A game of volley won't make me cry my heart out to the school, besides I have a reputation to maintain" I whispered, he smiled at me.

"See you around Bella" he said and I smiled before walking into the changing room.

After PE I walked alone to the parking lot, my mustang gleamed in the rain and I had to smile, my beautiful baby. I got in and noticed Edward, two cars down from mine, I smirked as I got out of the parking lot with practiced ease, I had been driving for a while now.


	4. Jumping The Line

_**Hello dear readers!**_

 _ **Here's chapter 3 of this story (which I'm really excited about!)**_

 _ **Each title of this story is a song, I hope you already noticed that. (Sometimes the songs will give you an insight of what might happen in the chapter, sometimes is just the song that I had on repeat while writing the chapter)**_

 _ **By the way, thanks for all the lovely comments, I try my best to answer to all of them, but sometimes I just open them and then forget to actually answer (it also happens to me with Whatssap conversations, I'm forgetful like that, so yeah)**_

 _ **Ps. To the lovely reader that asked if I could offer translations, I'll try my best to put them on, I forgot that not everyone speaks spanish (my bad, sorry) but I'll try to remember to put them :)**_

* * *

Next morning Forks awoke covered in snow.

That didn't deter me from my morning run, running in snow was almost as fun as running in the sand, I ran my usual mile before trotting back home, Charlie was about to leave when I reached the house, he gave me a strange look and I grinned at him, I hugged him goodbye and went in for a toasty hot shower, I decided to blow dry my hair if only to keep blowing hot hair into my face and then worked myself a cup of hot chocolate.

I slipped on a pair of wool leggings under my jeans and my new knee high Hunter boots that I had bought at the secondhand store, they were dark red and complimented my dark outfit. Then I grabbed a white long sleeved t-shirt and over it a red flannel shirt, and over it my black jacket, ending the whole outfit with a pair of gloves

I walked to my baby managing to evade the frozen slips of the driveway and realized that Charlie had chained the wheels, he was a really thoughtful dad. I turned on the engine and reveled in the warmth of the heater for a few moments before starting my drive.

I parked near the entranceway of the school as I knew that Tyler would slip on ice and crash on some poor sod's car, I grabbed my backpack and started walking towards the building thinking about what I could possibly cook for Charlie to show my appreciation for the chained wheels.

Of course fate is a bitch of the highest order, or maybe Bella Swan was really cursed and now I was suffering for it, because as I was walking in front an old Toyota corolla I heard the screech of tires skidding on ice and I looked up to find Tyler's van heading just my way, and let me tell you, death by a crappy van was not how I wanted to go.

Unlike original Bella who just stood there to die dumbly, my fight or flight responses were actually good, so I did the logical thing of throwing my backpack over the Toyota and jumped onto the car to slide over it, I bellyflopped to the floor and rolled away at the same time that Tyler impacted the car, the car immediately moved with the impact and I could have sworn I was going to die, because my legs hurt for me to just stand and move away quickly.

I almost resigned myself when I felt someone grabbing me and getting me out of the way, the car skidded by the spot I had just vacated a few seconds later and I let out a deep breath and turned to look at my savior.

"Why hello there handsome" I said in between shallow breaths, Edward looked at me.

"Hello Bella" he said, a smile threatening to breakout on his face.

I looked over his shoulder to see the Toyota a few feet away from us, there was a dent on it and I could guess exactly where it had come from. Edward helped me to my feet, my jeans had ripped on the knees but the leggings had not so I would probably just bruise. I checked the gloves and they looked scrapped but nothing mayor, no blood, I sighed in relief.

"Are you okay?" He asked bringing my attention back to him.

"I just jumped over a car to avoid the headlines from saying death by crappy van, I think I'm great" I said, a nervous laugh escaping my lips, "By the way thanks for getting me out of the way of the car that would have flattened me to the ground like a tortilla"

"Happy to help" he said, and suddenly feeling very tired I let my head fall on Edward's shoulder, "Bella? Bella!"

"Shhh... I'm fine, adrenaline leaving my body, I could do with a nap" I mumbled, my eyes closed.

Next time I was completely conscious again I was laying down. I opened my eyes to find myself staring at the whiteness of the emergency room, I pushed myself to a sitting position and looked around, thankfully I had no IV's or wires around me. A nurse noticed me awake and approached.

She checked my heart pressure and my temperature, I complied because I knew that it was simpler than trying to fight it. She smiled at me and declared me fine but told me to wait for the doctor. I smiled at her and looked around the Emergency room as she had left my curtain open. I saw Tyler several beds down from mine, bandages around his head. He seemed to be sleeping, which I was thankful for.

"Bella" said a now familiar voice, I looked to my side and saw Edward, he looked slightly concerned.

"Hi" I said stretching lazily, he smiled and I yawned, covering my face with my hands.

"You gave me quite a scare" he said accusingly but smiling, I smiled at him.

"Good, have to keep you on your toes" I said and he let out a laugh.

"You're impossible" he said, I winked at him.

In that moment Carlisle Cullen in all his white robed glory walked into the emergency room. He looked at Edward, something indescribable in his eyes and then smiled at me, I smiled back.

"So, Miss Swan, how are you feeling" he asked, I of course had to put my foot in my mouth, cause the man was gorgeous, like top of the line movie star, perfect in every sense of the word and, oh my god I was staring.

"Distracted" answered automatically, Edward sniggered and Carlisle seemed amused, since there was nothing else I could say to make this less awkward I only grinned at him with my best 'I'm completely innocent' face up.

"Edward said you jumped over a car, do you tend to do extreme activities, parkour maybe?" Carlisle asked and I wanted to laugh at the irony of that question, I had died because of a defective zip line.

"Not really, I run a mile every morning though" I said, Edward seemed surprised and Carlisle nodded.

"Well, your X-rays were good, nothing broken, although you might have some bruising" he said, I frowned.

"X-rays?" I asked, Carlisle nodded, "what day is it?" I asked in mock horror and Edward smiled.

"Worry not, Miss Swan, you have been sleeping off the adrenaline for a couple of hours, you're a heavy sleeper which is why we could perform the x-rays without waking you up" he said, and to be honest, that sounded about right, I could sleep through an earthquake.

"So, can I go? Oh shit! I need to go pick up my baby" I said suddenly and this time both men laughed.

"You're going home Miss Swan, I believe Rosalie already moved your beloved car" Carlisle said, so he knew then, I sighed in relief, "Your father is also outside" he said and I nodded, right Charlie was probably worried, "I of course recommend no more jumping over cars over the course of the next few days"

"But I bet it looked really cool, like something out of the Matrix" I said pouting, Edward smiled and Carlisle suddenly looked exasperated.

"Miss Swan" he said warningly, I smiled innocently at him.

"Do I get a lolly?" I asked because I could, Edward stifled a laugh and Carlisle rolled his eyes.

"Of course" he said before he left.

I stood from the bed and noticed that Edward was holding my backpack, as we were walking out of the emergency room a nurse approached me and handed me a cherry lolly that I stuck in my mouth immediately. Charlie was waiting for me outside and I grinned at him.

"Sup dad!" I said as he stood, worry etched upon his face.

"What did the doctor say? He asked, I kept on smiling but pulled the lolly out of my mouth.

"I'm fine dad, I jumped out of the way before the first car could hit me and Edward got me out of the way before the second car could flatten me, I might have a few bruises on my legs because of how I jumped and fell on the floor but other than that I'm fine" I said, he didn't seem convinced.

"You fainted Bells" he said, I rolled my eyes.

"Wrong, I took a nap because of the adrenaline that had helped my jump, once I was safe and out of the way my body shut down, but I'm perfectly fine, I promise" I said, Charlie did the unexpected thing and pulled me into a hug, I patted his back, careful not to drop my lolly and smiled at him when he let go.

"You need to call your mom" he said, and I believe he expected a heated response from me, I just grinned and stuck the lolly back in my mouth.

"You go to work, I'll calm the dragon" I said, he gave me a look.

"Who'll take you home?" He asked, I shrugged.

"I'll walk; it can't be that far" I said.

"I'll take her Chief Swan" said Edward suddenly, I had honestly forgotten that he was there.

"Dad, I'm fine, Edward will take me home and I'll make something fun for dinner," I said softly, finally Charlie nodded and I smiled at him and pulled him into another hug before he left.

Edward drove me home and I invited him inside, he followed me like a faithful puppy and sat at the table while I phoned Renee. I discussed with her on the phone while Edward watched silent.

"Look mom, I'm fine here and I really like it, honestly I don't really see myself in Phoenix anymore so, thanks for the offer but I'm staying"

"Is this about a boy?" She asked accusingly, I scoffed.

"No mother, this is about me being happy where I am, accidents happen and people die, it's the natural cycle of life, now I'm really tired and in need of a nap, so I'll call you later"

"Just take care Bella" Renee sounded sincere and I sighed resigned.

"I will" I said before cutting the conversation, I glanced at Edward who blinked.

"Do you want me to go?" He asked, I shook my head.

"No, I'll make coffee, do you want coffee? I can make a mean cappuccino" I said turning around to look for the ingredients of the cappuccino that I was going to make.

"No thank you, I'm okay" he said, I turned to give him a look.

"Suit yourself then" I said, he laughed but I kept my mind focused on my drink.

While looking in the fridge for things to make whipped cream from scratch with I found that Charlie had a bottle of Irish cream, I pulled it out to and placed it on the counter, I could feel Edward's judging look on my back but I ignored him. Several minutes and a little mess later and I was dropping a shot of Irish cream into my freshly made cappuccino.

I sat in front of Edward and smiled at him before taking a sip, it tasted like heaven and I sighed happily.

"Are you supposed to put alcohol in it?" Edward asked, I smirked at him.

"Supposed to, not really, needed to, definitely," I said as I took another sip, Edward raised an eyebrow.

"You shouldn't get drunk" he said, I shrugged.

"That is why you're here, you won't let me drink the entire bottle to forget the entire conversation I just had with my mom" I deadpanned.

"She sounded a bit controlling" he offered, I laughed.

"Ha, you don't know half of it"

After I drank my coffee I got started on dinner, Edward often asking about my cooking, I was doing penne in red tomato sauce and bratwurst, so it was going to be spicy.

"Will you stay for dinner?" I asked, Edward smiled.

"Not really, I should get home" he said standing, I nodded.

"Thank you for staying with me today" I said, his smile turned into a grin.

"It was no problem" he said, I smiled, "I'll pick you up tomorrow, Rosalie will return the car at school"

"It's okay, I trust Hale with my baby" I said.

I walked Edward outside and surprised him with a quick hug, he patted my back awkwardly. I smiled sheepishly at him and he just smirked as he got into the car.


	5. Original Prankster

_**Hello dear readers!**_

 _ **Short chapter here, I'm not completely happy with this one but since I am following Meyer's chapter count this one came out as a filler, I do promise that next chapter is better and will hopefully be uploaded someday, thank you for all your reviews, they are greatly appreciated. (like for real I thrive on reviews)**_

 _ **Enjoy,**_

 _ **Alex**_

* * *

The week that proceeded the accident was pure hell as everyone wanted to know how I had jumped over a car, apparently I was the coolest thing in Forks since sliced bread, I wondered what would have happened if I had just let the van roll me over, would I had jumped into another fictional world to live another life? How many times could I die and do the same?

Edward for his part spent the entire week smirking, I wanted to punch him and often had to remind myself that punching him would be detrimental to my health and not his. I had also gained another fan in the shape of Tyler, I was stressed by his constant attempts to woo me.

Mike and Eric for their part had pushed aside their differences and now were working exclusively against Tyler, cute, not. Of course my misery was Edward's number one source of amusement and the asshole didn't bother to hide it. Jasper and Emmett made fun of me in Spanish class, they had taken to call me Spider-girl as apparently the jump had looked really cool from their perspective. Rosalie returned my car as promised, she also stuck a note on the steering wheel, 'I told you not to die Swan' it read, it made me smile cause deep down Rosalie Hale cared about my continued existence.

The weeks continued passing and the snow finally disappeared and so did my thick clothes, now I only needed to wear the raincoat with a light sweater or t-shirt. I noticed that Edward, while not outright ignored me, had become colder, I had rolled my eyes when I had noticed, stupid vampire thinking that he was some sort of machiavellic villain.

"It's better this way" he had said when I had asked once in bio lab, I shrugged and told him to suit himself.

Jasper and Emmett remained friendly, although I had the feeling that at least Jasper was feeding regularly before he had classes with me, as his eyes were always a rich golden color whenever we were in class.

"Por favor diganle a su hermano que debe dejar de leerse fantasias" I said one day in Spanish class, Emmett laughed.

"Que hizo Edward ahora?" Asked Jasper.

"Pues, ahí anda diciendo que es mejor que no seamos amigos porque el es peligroso, creo que el necesita ayuda psicologica y la revocacion de su tarjeta de la biblioteca," I said crossing my arms, Emmett raised an eyebrow.

"La biblioteca?"

"Si, Edward tiene que dejar de leer a Stoker, that talk, dark and mysterious thing no le hace favores" I said, Jasper and Emmett exchanged glances.

"Stoker?" Asked Jasper.

"Yeah, you know Dracula? It's a classic, Edward reminds me of the count sometimes," I said, Miss Goff walked by our table and glared at me, "Perdon"

"Why would he ever?" Hissed Emmett, I raised an eyebrow.

"Porque el actua como si algun dia fuera a matarme y otros dias como si fueramos mejores amigos, como les dije Stoker much? Lo ultimo que vere a Edward es durmiendo cabeza abajo en un arbol, como los murcielagos" I said with a laugh, Jasper and Emmett laughed and relaxed.

"Podrias convertirte en Buffy" said Emmett and I laughed.

"Oh mi dios, acabo de imaginarme tirandole dientes de ajo a Edward, mmm... Tal vez eso cambie su humor" I said running a hand through my hair, Emmett and Jasper smirked, the bell rang and Mrs. Goff went out of the classroom.

"Oh please do" said Jasper.

"Get me the garlic before bio lab and I will, although I will blame you" I said

"Deal" said Emmett before hauling Jasper out the door, I smiled to myself as I walked to the cafeteria.

Jessica joined me and spoke about inviting mike to the dance, I told her what a great idea it was, she kept talking about the dance and dresses and such, I tuned her out as we walked into the cafeteria, I noticed that Jasper and Emmett were missing from the Cullen table. This was going to be fun.

They dropped the garlic bag inside the girl's bathroom, they were avoiding Edward at all costs, I put the bag inside my backpack and made my way to the lab. Edward was already there; his eyes were a safe color so I decided that he was safe. We were watching a film on the Krebs Cycle, so it was the perfect time, I waited until Edward seemed distracted enough and I chucked a piece of garlic at him, then another and another one until he turned to me, an annoyed look on his face.

"What are you doing?" He hissed, I smiled innocently, "Garlic?" He asked.

"Emmett and Jasper told me to do it, because I compared your mood swings to Stoker's Dracula and since historically vampires are allergic or something to garlic we thought it would be fun, but you're not burning or anything, which means that you're just being annoying and thus not a vampire" I said.

"What?" He asked stunned, I rolled my eyes.

"A prank Edward, do keep up" I said, he grabbed another of the pieces I had thrown at him.

"Really?" He asked, I nodded. "And if I had been a vampire?"

"Then my headstone would have said, 'pranked a vampire, worth it' ", I said with my best grin.

"You are so weird"

"I don't have survival instinct"

"I noticed"

"Will you stop being stupid then?" I asked, Edward raised an eyebrow, "Look, we're all going to hell someday, might as well go all the way thoroughly"

"Sometimes I feel as if you're reading my mind Bella"

"Don't be stupid Edward, mind readers are a myth made up by capitalism and lonely women in their fifties"

The rest of the week was more of the same, Emmett and Jasper had congratulated me on a prank well delivered while Edward was talking again to me in bio lab. In gym class the current sport had been changed to basketball, which I hated to play, and so I often stayed behind while running after the ball, and if someone passed to me I was quick to return the ball.

Mike, Eric and Tyler had tried to ask me to the ball even though it was girl's choice, I loved dancing, I truly did, but I didn't want a High Schooler to try and grope me, because I knew that things could get bloody quickly if they did. Edward of course looked smug during the whole ordeal. During the course of those weeks I also had gotten a Taser gun from Charlie to take with me on my morning runs, it was really cute to see Charlie flustered whenever he did something fatherly, needless to say, I was in love with my gun.

Being armed, even though it was a Taser gun brought peace to me, since I had been a prosecutor before my death I had an assigned gun and I knew how to handle it.

Since I wasn't going to the dance I decided to use the Bella excuse and say that I had a day trip to Seattle. Jessica had look genuinely sad when I told her about the trip, I was quick to reassure her that I would be attending prom. The night I told Charlie about the trip I had made breakfast for dinner in the shape of croque madame with a side of bacon and cornbread muffins, Charlie had been impressed.

* * *

 **Translations brought to you by Google Translate TM, cause I'm a lazy piece of shit ;)**

"Please tell your brother that you should stop reading fantasies." I said one day in Spanish class, Emmett laughed.

"What did Edward do now?" Asked Jasper.

"Well, there he goes saying that it is better that we are not friends because he is dangerous, I think he needs psychological help and the revocation of his library card," Emmett raised an eyebrow.

"Library?"

"Yes, Edward has to stop reading Stoker, that talk, dark and mysterious thing does not favors" I said, Jasper and Emmett exchanged glances.

"Stoker?" Asked Jasper.

"Yeah, you know Dracula? It's a classic, Edward reminds me of the count sometimes," I said, Miss Goff walked by our table and glared at me, "Sorry"

"Why would I ever?" Hissed Emmett, I raised an eyebrow.

"Because he acts like he's going to kill me some day and other days like we're best friends, like I told Stoker a lot? The last thing I'll see Edward is sleeping head down on a tree, like bats" I said with a laugh, Jasper and Emmett laughed and relaxed.

"You could become Buffy" said Emmett and I laughed.

"Oh my god, I just imagined throwing garlic cloves at Edward, mmm ... Maybe that would change his mood" I said running to hand through my hair, Emmett and Jasper smirked, the bell rang and Mrs. Goff went out of the classroom.

 _ **woops let me make this clear! The translations that are from google translate are the english ones, omg, yo hablo español, o sea, desde que nací, if the spanish dialogue is cringeworthy, then I make myself responsible for it, actually I apologized for the chapter cause I didn't like how it came out... that said... yo entiendo perfectamente que el dialogo entre Bella, Emmett y Jasper es desastrozo, lo se, lo escribi yo misma, estoy orgullosa de el? Para nada... So please, yes I know its horrible, but I can promise that next chapter is better and we will all forget about this filler chapter and run into the sunset holding hands or some shit like that :)**_

 _ **So again, hispano-hablantes, lo siento mucho, hay una clara razon por la cual yo decido escribir mis historias en ingles y no en mi español natal.**_

* * *

 **Thanks for reading!**


	6. Shake It Out

_**Hello there!**_

 _ **This is a little treat for you for sticking with this story, I had a real good time writing this one ;)**_

 _ **-Alex**_

* * *

On Thursday, I ran into the English classroom a few minutes before the bell rang, Mike and Eric had a seat saved for me and I thanked them, they were really nice when they were not trying and failing to impress me.

Mike kept talking of the beach trip on the weekend and I could only smile, I needed a beach, like right now, I needed heat and the sun and some tropical drink because Forks' weather was close to driving me insane, so I was all up for a trip to the beach.

The rest of the morning passed in its usual monotony, even Mrs. Goff's class seemed dull that day. Jessica as always waited for me outside of the classroom where I took advanced Spanish, which was really just gossiping in Spanish with Emmett and Jasper, and we started walking to the cafeteria.

Jessica talked about dresses and how Angela and Lauren, a girl that hated me just because, had invited Eric and Tyler to the dance, I gave her makeup pointers as we walked and she made me promise that one day I would teach her all I knew about makeup, which sincerely was a lot since I always loved to look my very best.

"Edward Cullen is staring at you" she said suddenly and I looked in the direction she was looking.

Predictably Edward was sitting alone on a table and motioned for me to join, I raised an eyebrow and he smirked, I sighed and looked at Jessica.

"Well Jess, duty calls, I'll talk to you later" I promised, she nodded, a strange look on her face and I walked to Edward's table and too the empty chair across him. "This is awkward" I said after a while, he smiled.

"I thought it was a good idea" he said, I raised an eyebrow and nodded, "You were right yesterday, if I'm going to hell, might as well do it thoroughly"

"Right, well, I told you, I'm a genius and therefore always right" I said with a smile.

"Your friends are angry at me for stealing you today" he said, I shrugged and took a bite of my green apple.

"They'll get over it, there's enough of me to go around" I said and Edward raised an eyebrow.

"I might not want to share you" he said, I rolled my eyes.

"Too bad I'm not an object to be shared then," I said firmly, Edward seemed taken aback for a moment, "what brought this slightly worrying side of you today? Decided to finally embrace your inner Dracula?" I asked and he laughed.

"You could say so" he answered smiling.

"Should I be worried for my health?" I asked and he looked pensive.

"Should you?" He asked, I just shrugged.

"Meh, probably not" I said, then looked at him seriously "Should I be worried for your mental health?"

Edward gave me an annoyed look and I couldn't help but to giggle, "No"

"Okaaay, so does this means we will finally solidify our budding friendship instead of you having the emotional stability of a teaspoon?" I asked voice sounding hopeful.

"I think you're having way too much fun with this" he said and I smiled innocently.

"Me? Never, I'm a respectable young lady, good sir" I said faking an English accent, it sounded weird with Bella's voice.

"Right" he said.

"You're too easy" I said, he rolled his eyes.

"I'm not a good friend for you" he said after a while, I frowned.

"Kaaay, will you by any chance introduce me to drugs or something? I've been dying to try a green brownie" I said, Edward looked at me concerned.

"No" he answered, I huffed.

"Then you must be a saint then, look I will decide if you'll be a good friend or not, just do tell me when you're pmsing so I can keep my distance"

"Bella" he said warningly, I grinned.

"Would you sleep upside down if I asked you to? You know, for scientific purposes, you'd be just like batman" I said, Edward rolled his eyes.

"I'm not the hero" he said gloomily, honestly so much angst.

"You're right, you could be Deadpool then, merck with a mouth, an anti-hero, not completely good nor bad but morally ambiguous enough to be likable and dangerous enough to cause trouble" I said, Edward looked at me as if I had grown another head, "What? I like my comics"

"You think me dangerous?" He asked, I shrugged.

"Everyone is dangerous given the right motivation, look at most serial killers by example, a great number of them were often in a place of weakness and now thrive through other's pain, you could walk by a serial killer on the street and dismiss them without a thought because they look 'harmless' enough, but you're actually like a kitten, not dangerous like at all Eddy" I explained, Edward nodded.

"I would like to be able to read your mind" he said after a while, I smirked.

"As weird as that might be, I'm pretty glad that's actually impossible for you to do so" I said, Edward rolled his eyes.

I checked my watch and sighed.

"Do we really have to go to class?" I asked, Edward smiled smugly.

"I'm ditching" he said.

"You rebel, isn't the blood typing today? I already know my type" I said "And that laboratory is awful"

"Why? Afraid of blood?" Edward asked suddenly interested, I shook my head.

"Why would I be? I'm a young woman, I bleed out every month, every fucking month for maybe until I'm fifty because here in America they don't remove your ovaries if you ask to because there might be the chance that you might want children, I don't want children, not now, not in ten years and not in twenty either" I said, Edward was looking at me surprised and I suddenly remembered that the year was 2004 and thus periods were still more or less a taboo, I needed my girl empowering movements.

"That was a little too much information" he said and I grinned mischievously at him.

"What? Scared of a little blood?" I asked, he just laughed at the possible irony, "So we ditching, where are we going?" I asked.

We ended up sitting under a tree near the parking lot.

"Want to get us legally out of here?" I asked, he nodded. I got close enough to him to whisper something in his ear, he smirked and nodded.

I walked into the girl's bathroom and removed part of my makeup, my now pale skin surfacing for the first time in months, when I walked out Edward looked at me surprised.

"You do look a little sick" he said, I waved him off.

"And now I faint" I said as we walked by the door of the lab.

Edward's arms caught me before I hit the floor and he stood by the door and told Mr. Banner of my case, Mr. Banner excused us both and sent us to the nurse.

Fifteen minutes later and Edward was leaving the keys of the Volvo with Rosalie and driving my baby out of the school.

"You are an evil mastermind" he said as he drove to my house, I just smiled as I enjoyed the moment.

At home I asked Edward more questions about himself while he asked about me in return, it felt nice and he was not half bad. He told me of his camping trip with Emmett and I told him of my trip to the beach, telling him how I loved the smell of saltwater in the air and the sun on my skin, he just smiled as I spoke.

He did make me promise that I'd be careful and I told him that I wanted a video of Emmett dancing tango with a grizzly bear, he had laughed before telling me that it was impossible since bears couldn't dance, then I told him that I didn't have to be careful because we all couldn't have what we wanted, he had pouted.


	7. Wolves

_**This chapter guys!**_

 _ **Omg, its summer and I want to go to the beach so badly! So this chapter fits just right with the summer mood.**_

 _ **Thank you all for all the lovely reviews, I thrive on them, really, they motivate me.**_

 ** _And a quick reminder that this story is being done in the same format as Twilight._**

 ** _So if by chance you're wondering how many chapters this will have, just crack open your twilight book (I know you have them) and check ;)_**

 ** _I'm even trying to keep the same narrative, ain't that great?_**

 ** _Well but anyways, on with the story now!_**

 ** _Enjoy!_**

 ** _Alex._**

* * *

Friday was a relatively uneventful day.

When I finally walked into the cafeteria with Jessica and Mike I was more than relieved. The day had been warmer than the entirety of the days that I had been at Forks, so naturally I had ditched the jacket and was wearing a black sleeveless blouse and the pair of jeans that had ripped when I had jumped over the car, I had opted to let my hair down in its natural waves, and my now signature red bright matte lipstick, I looked the image of warm hope.

At lunch the table was filled with excited chatter about the trip to the beach, with Mike animatedly talking about the weather report, they guy was really passionate about it. Funny thing about lunch was that Lauren kept glaring at me for some reason that I couldn't place, not that I cared, but the girl seemed to loathe my very presence, of course she just fueled my desire to annoy her.

"I don't know why Bella" she had said as we walked to bio lab, completely unaware that I was just behind her, "Doesn't sit with the Cullens from now on"

Of course me being the little shit that I was took that moment to speak "Well maybe it's because I have more friends that I wish to share my time with" I said, before Mike, who had opened his mouth, could defend me, "why Laura, I thought that people were allowed to have different friends, or is Forks a mutually exclusive community?" I asked with a sneer.

She glared at me and stomped off, I smiled smugly and turned my attention back to Mike who was describing the beach to me.

That night Charlie seemed extremely happy about me visiting La Push, so naturally I had to ask him about his favorite spots just to make conversation and make him feel included, he ended up telling me several stories about his youthful days and his adventures with Billy Black and Henry Clearwater.

I briefly wondered why Bella could never seem have an easy relationship with her father, like, Charlie had to be one of the sweetest men that inhabited the world, barring my real dad of course, but Charlie was a great person that clearly loved and cared for his daughter, that in my book made him golden.

Next morning, I woke up to sunshine and I almost feel like crying, oh how I missed the blue skies and sunny haze. I was quick to dress myself in shorts and a lacy white top with a bikini underneath my ensemble, I was going to the beach, THE BEACH! Even if I didn't get the chance to get in the water I was going to do the beach thing right. I painted my lips a very tropical blood orange color, slipped on my trusty pair of chucks and slid on my sunglasses after breakfast.

I grabbed my backpack as I had packed a beach towel and a black t-shirt and left the house. I started the engine and the first thing I did was roll my windows down breathing in the toasty warmth that the sun provided. The drive to Mike's was probably the best drive that I had in Forks, just me, the sun and my music.

I was the last to arrive, I parked behind Mike's suburban and walked up to the group to say hi, Mike smiled widely when he saw me.

"You came!" He exclaimed, I grinned.

"Of course I did silly, you mentioned beach and sun, I was sold" I told him with a smile as l lifted my sunglasses, I looked over to where Jessica was with Angela, Lauren and three more girls and waved animatedly at them, Jessica and Angela walked over to say hi immediately, I hugged them both,

"You're almost shining today" said Jessica, I laughed.

"I missed the sun and warmth, don't get me wrong I love Forks, its beautiful but damn I miss sunny days" I said, Jessica and Angela smiled.

"We're just waiting for Lee and Samantha, unless you invited someone" Mike said giving me a speculative look, I laughed.

"Oh no," I said as I passed my arm around Jessica's shoulder, "I'm all yours today" I winked at Angela and she giggled, Mike laughed.

"So, will you ride my car? Is that or Lee's mom minivan" he said.

"Oh no, I'm taking baby with me, my girl deserves to see the beach too, I'll of course designate Jess to keep you in line, I'll keep Angie with me" I said, Jessica grinned at me.

I stayed talking to the girls while Mike went to talk to the other guys. Lee arrived with two more people and suddenly everyone was glad that I was driving my own car and taking Angela with me; I winked at Jessica as she was getting in Mike's passenger seat, she looked down smiling as Angela and I shared mischievous smiles.

Angela was an easy person to like, she didn't speak much but damn she sang along to every song that came in the radio, needless to say, I was in love in the most platonic way possible. The scenery was breathtaking and that alone made the entire trip worth it, I only wished for a camera to capture it all.

I parked next to Mike and got out of the car immediately smiling at Jessica who looked slightly flustered. The guys were quick to move everything to a spot near a fire circle and start recollecting driftwood, Eric and Ben were quick to set up our improvised campfire and Mike was even quicker to show me off the beautiful blue flames, it was eerily magical.

After an hour or so of talking, in which I spent half of that time pushing Mike towards Jessica, the guys wanted to visit the tidal pools, I was quick to join the group and handed my sunglasses to Angela who promised to keep them safe, I grinned brightly at her before joining the hiking group.

The hike was fun with us trying to outdo each other, Mike was impressed with my resistance until I told him that I ran a mile every morning before classes, when we reached the tidal pools se began jumping from rock to rock, careful not to fall into the waters. When I got tired of jumping I found a rock where sunlight was hitting and sat there to chill. I sighed in content as I sunbathed, I had missed it so much.

When we returned to the group we found that the locals had joined us, Angela smiled at me and handed me my sunglasses back, I perched them on top of my head as Eric introduced us to the local guys, I caught Jacob's eyes staring at me and I smiled at him. I went and got plates for me and Angela and we both sat sharing a log as we ate.

The locals were fun to be around and soon after lunch they were proposing another hike, Angela decided to go this time, while Mike and Jessica ventured into a shop that was not really far from where we were. Dark clouds had started rolling in and I found myself glaring at the sky.

"You're Isabella Swan, aren't you?" Asked Jacob as he sat next to me, I smiled at him.

"It's Bella, and yeah, that's little ol' me, you look familiar" I said looking at him, he grinned.

"I'm Jacob Black, your dad bought my dad's truck, although I heard that you sold it for a mustang" he said, I grinned.

"You betcha, nothing against the truck, but it was not my style" I said, he chuckled.

"No hard feelings, I wanted the thing gone"

"How are your sisters? Mmmm Rachel and Rebecca?" I asked, he nodded.

"They're fine, don't live here anymore, Rachel got a scholarship and Rebecca married a Samoan surfer, she lives in Hawaii now, it's just me and the old man" he explained.

"Wow" I muttered, he nodded.

"And so, your mustang, it is a beauty, I saw it when me and the guys were walking down" he said, I grinned.

"Oh yeah, she's a classy lady"

"She?"

"Yeah, she's my baby, she runs like a dream"

"Like speed don't cha?"

"Love it, my mom used to say that I would die doing something reckless" I said, Jacob gave me a look and I smiled sadly, I suddenly missed my mom, my real mom, a hell of a lot.

"You've changed, I vaguely remember a clumsy girl that was too shy" he said, I raised an eyebrow.

"People grow up Jake, once you hit puberty you'll know what I'm talking about" I teased ruffling his hair.

"Hey!" He exclaimed trying to bat my hand away, I laughed and got him into a headlock, it paid to be technically the only girl of the family raised in between boys.

"Now that I have established dominance over you, weakling, I shall accept my post as resident older sister and protector, is what Rebecca and Rachel would have wanted" I said before letting go of him, he looked at me in horror.

"Older sister?" He asked.

"Oh yeah, I'll come every once in a while and torture the hell out of you and then I'll make fun of you in front of other girls to build up your personality" I said with a smirk.

"You're crazy" he said with a smile, I pinched his cheek.

"Of course I am Jake, how do you think I've survived this long in Forks?" I asked, we both laughed.

Now that he probably had gotten the message that he had no virtual chance with me, I felt that he and I could be really good friends.

"So older sister?"

"Yeap"

"I'm doomed now, aren't I?"

"Uh-huh"

"Damn"

"Jacob, so you know Bella?" Asked the annoying voice of Lauren, I narrowed my eyes at her.

"Of course he does" I said plastering a smile on my face, "I've known this cub since he was waddling around in La Push, he makes me feel so old" I said looking at Jacob who looked slightly mortified, I laughed as Lauren looked annoyed.

"How nice" she said, I sneered. "Oh, Bella, I was talking to Tyler about how bad it was that none of the Cullens could come out today, do you think anyone invited them?" She asked looking at me with an evil glint in her eyes, I pushed my hair back before answering.

"Well if you're so interested in having them around you should have invited them yourself, Laura" I said, she glared at me and I caught Sam Uley's eye and shook my head, he gave me a stiff nod.

Lauren remained silent until Tyler got her attention again, I smiled at Jacob before Sam Uley approached me. He motioned for me to follow him and Jacob stood with me as I did.

The three of us walked far enough from the group that they wouldn't be able to snoop around anymore.

"Uley" I said as a greeting, he looked at me surprised, I smirked.

"Swan, right?" He asked, I nodded, "Why?"

"Well I was not going to give Lauren the satisfaction of being nosey, Forks' people need to learn to mind their business" I said, he raised an eyebrow.

"They are dangerous" said Sam and I snorted.

"You are dangerous too, hell even I am dangerous given the right circumstances" I crossed my arms, Jacob was giving us strange looks.

"You know?" He asked, I grinned.

"Of course I do, I'm not an idiot, your furry little problem is not that bad to be honest, not werewolves, mind you but shape shifters powerful shape shifters, cause the lunar cycles don't really affect you" I said keeping my cool, he and Jacob exchanged glances.

"What are you?" Asked Sam threateningly.

"Totally awesome and a seer, I believe" I said, I was sticking to that story because the moment I tried to say I was not Bella they would probably chuck me to the looney bin.

"A seer?" He asked skeptically, I nodded. "So you know about the cold ones"

"Yeah, pretty nice people if you ask me, or at least the clan that lives in Forks" I said with a grin.

"They know about you" it was a statement, not a question.

"Not exactly, I share a few classes with them, and so far they probably think that I'm an eccentric human, which I am, mind you," I said, Jacob frowned and Sam just looked weirded out.

"They are killers" said Sam, I shrugged.

"Humans are too, I've also seen your stubbornness Samuel Uley, remember your place, and remember your alpha" I said glancing at Jake, Sam looked at me surprised.

"You can't be changed into a cold one here, that's the treaty" Sam reminded me, I smiled.

"I know" I said, Jacob, who had finally understood the gravity of the conversation looked at me horrified.

"Bella you couldn't want to become a cold one" he said, I rolled my eyes at him.

"I'm honestly not sure about it, I do enjoy food" I said, Sam and Jacob glared at me.

"Oh hush it you two, the Cullen are the least of your problems" I said, and I was about to say more when Mike called my name, I cursed under my breath, "Look, I'll visit in a few days, Jake, you know how to get a hold of me and I'll tell you everything I've seen about your pack, and please keep this silent, meaning don't tell Charlie" I said looking at Jacob who nodded.

I said goodbye and walked back to the group. Mike worriedly asked me about Sam and Jacob but I was quick to wave him off, the trip back was quiet, with Angela often humming along to the radio while I pondered if I had made a mistake with telling the wolves that I knew about them.


	8. Pocketful Of Sunshine

_**So I went to the beach, I'm toasty now, got myself a nice tan ;)**_

 _ **but anyways that's not important, I come bearing gifts!**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

 _ **Alex.**_

* * *

Unlike original Bella I didn't have vampire related nightmares after visiting La Push, nor did I went into the internet crazily researching vampires, I didn't need to, so my Sunday was fairly uneventful.

It was sunny outside and I had decided to sunbathe in the backyard, I had grabbed an old quilt and Bella's CD player and went outside. I fell asleep under the sun and had the best nap of my life under the light of Forks' sun.

I woke up to Charlie killing the engine of his car, I stretched lazily and waved at him when he saw me, I trotted into the house after him and told him that I was going to be making pasta for dinner. Dinner was a quick affair and afterwards I sat with Charlie to watch the basketball game he had been talking about. I sometimes thought that I surprised Charlie almost on a daily basis because he sometimes looked at me as if I was a stranger, which technically was not untrue, but I had been trying to be the best possible daughter so there was that.

On Monday it was sunny and I decided to wear one of my summer dresses to school with black tights and my boots, and upon Charlie's weird look I also grabbed a grey sweater vest that I had. I got to school early and decided to sit in one of the benches under the morning sun, Mike was quick to join me, a big grin on his face.

"You look... radiant, Bella" he said, I grinned as I ran my hand through my hair.

"Thanks Mike, you look summery"

"Hey, I was thinking that we could-"

"No" I said before he could finish the question, he looked at me confused, "Look Mike, I promised that I'd be your best friend and I am, which is my I must tell you that Jess is head over heels for you and is obviously the better choice"

"Really?" He asked surprised, I nodded with a smile.

"But if you repeat that or hurt her, I will happily castrate you with a spork, got it?" I asked cheerily, Mike looked appalled for a moment but smiled and nodded anyways, "Now let's start walking to class, chop, chop!"

English was a boring affair, so I distracted myself talking to Mike and Eric, when it was over, Jessica was waiting for me at the door, I smiled at her and hugged her, I was happy, sue me, and we walked all the way to History discussing the dance, she even invited me to help her shop for dresses and I agreed easily.

In Spanish I missed Emmett and Jasper but sat with another kids and easily struck up conversation, again when class ended Jessica was at the door, this time with Angela, I also pulled Angela into a hug as I laughed at something Jessica had said. We walked into the cafeteria between laughs and I briefly wondered if original Bella ever found out that she had taken her friends for granted, because even if Jessica was sometimes annoying she was not a bad person.

In the cafeteria Angela and I discussed Macbeth and she asked me if I was going with them to Port Angeles, biology was a dull affair with me sitting alone at a table, but I had finally finished the Vegeta doodle that Emmett had said that I couldn't do, yeah even Vampires couldn't escape Dragon Ball Z.

In gym class it was lecture time about badminton, and to be fair I was kind of interested as I had never tried the sport before, I had played tennis when I was a kid but that had been it.

When I got home Jessica called telling me about moving our trip to the next day, which was fine by me as she was going on a date with Mike, I laughed and told her to enjoy the night and to tell me if I needed to do some serious asskicking the day after, she had laughed and then I helped her pick her outfit for the night. Afterwards I did my homework as I wanted to remain in the top 5 of my class and then checked my emails, Renee had been getting snippy and I wrote a quick message back.

 _Hello Mom,_

 _Sorry I haven't been writing much, but I've been kind of busy lately, my friends are the best and I've been slowly falling in love with this little town, it seems that the green has finally won me over, I went to the beach on Saturday and it was grand, and even the sun's out today so yeah, I'll be outside trying and probably failing to tan,_

 _Love ya, Bella._

I hit send before I could change anything, to be honest it was a cute message and hopefully Renee wouldn't read much into it.

With nothing else to do I decided that a trip to the supermarket was in order so I could try something new for dinner. By the time Charlie arrived I had baked eggplant parmesan and yellow rice with a side of stuffed creamy chicken and it was enough so Charlie could dine the next night, I told him about my trip to Port Angeles and he was fine with it.

Next day was still dull, nothing was different except for the Cullen's absence, the sun was still out so I had dressed again accordingly, Jessica had told me all about her date with Mike and I was extremely happy for her, she then talked about dresses and Angela joined.

At lunch we sat at the table and kept discussing the upcoming party, while I was not attending, Jessica was still keeping me updated with it. After school I drove home to leave baby behind as Jessica was driving us to Port Angeles, we picked up Angela and I could really feel the excitement to go on a real shopping trip with the girls.

* * *

 _ **Reviews = Chapters ;)**_


	9. City of Angels

_**I'm on a roll.**_

 _ **Alex**_

* * *

The drive to Port Angeles was actually fun, we sang along every song that came in the radio. Jessica also told us of her date with Mike, which I was really pleased about, she really was in love with the guy, or at least as much in love as a high schooler could be, I was twenty-seven, I knew all about high school loves and how they rarely lasted, but I smiled and told her how happy I was for her.

Port Angeles was a really cute city, I enjoyed the little view as Jessica drove to the department store, when we walked in Angela reminded us that the ball had been billed semi-formal and while Angela and Jessica didn't know what that meant I was quick to steer them in the right direction, I had gone to my fair share of dances and formal activities in my previous life, thankfully the girls didn't question my knowledge and I didn't have to make up a story about a fake dance in phoenix.

I selected several dresses for the girls to try, and we started talking about the dance and the boys as they went into the changing rooms, luckily there was no mention of Tyler taking me to prom as it had been with original Bella, I had stopped Tyler's stupid crush before it could become something serious.

Jessica ended up with a royal blue dress that complimented her eyes without looking tacky, she would complement it with golden bracelets and earrings and the already owned a pair of golden strappy heels, she would look like something out of a Greek play, I felt proud by my selection as she looked fantastic.

For her part Angela ended up with a pretty pink dress that complimented her in all ways possible, I was quick to pull her hair in a quick up-do so she could see the final look, she reminded so much of Maggie it physically hurt me sometimes. She was to compliment her outfit with silver and she even bought a pair of shoes to go with it.

After the dresses were bought, I decided to take a walk around Port Angeles and prompted Angela and Jessica to wait for me at the Italian restaurant that we had chosen, we were to meet in an hour. Fifteen minutes after I had walked in the opposite direction I remembered that original Bella had ditched the girls too, I almost groaned. Not a person to be deterred by fate I kept walking, I visited a small shop where I bought a dreamcatcher to hang on my car's rearview mirror and after I paid for it slid it in my bag.

Afterwards I started walking around town, lost in my thoughts, Port Angeles reminded me of my hometown a little bit, I thought of Maggie again and my parents, I wondered what had they said when they found out about my death, dad had probably cried, while mom would have been the strong one, for a moment I could feel my eyes watering, but I quickly pushed those thoughts aside, nothing good ever came from thinking about my old life.

As I focused again I realized that I had gotten lost, I swore under my breath as I turned around and started walking in the opposite direction, the place looked shabby and suddenly I remembered why I hated walking alone, I walked passed a group of four guys and realized that fate was tempting me when they reached for me, I was not Bella, I wouldn't try to escape further into this town so I did what I would have done regardless.

"Awe, don't be like that sugar" said one of the guys as I took my stance, "This could be fun"

"Or not" said another one, I gritted my teeth.

One of them went to hold me and I struck kicking him straight in the stomach, he stumbled back and in the moment that took the others to realize what I had done I took out my Taser gun and tasered the other three and then turned to the one that was down and tasered him for good measure. I sighed and brushed my hair out of my face as they were convulsing on the sidewalk, assholes.

"That will show you not to mess with girls" I said before continuing my walk, not a minute later a car honked next to me and a door opened.

"Hello Bella" said a fairly amused voice, I looked to the car and smiled.

"You're late" I said as I got in, Edward frowned.

"Late?" He asked, I nodded.

"But it's okay now, I bet those assholes will think better before trying to ambush a girl" I said pocketing my Taser gun, Edward smiled.

"You are something Bella" he said, I laughed, he didn't know half of it.

"So, are you ready to admit that you were stalking me?" I asked, Edward frowned.

"How?" He asked, I smirked.

"I mean apart from the logical explanation of you being in the right place, slightly belated time? I mean, I told you I was not stupid, and by the way would you tell me why we are going back to Forks? Angie and Jess are waiting for me in Port Angeles" I said, Edward gave me a look before turning the Volvo around, I grinned.

"How did you learn to fight like that?" He asked, I shrugged, I couldn't really tell Edward that training had been required for field work.

"I like to be prepared, and dad's a cop" I said, he raised an eyebrow.

Soon enough we were back in the city and he was parking in front of the restaurant, I got out of the car before he could and walked towards the girl who were walking out of the restaurant.

"Jess, Angie!" I said catching up to them, they turned around, relieved looks on their faces, I smiled at them.

"Bella! Where were you?" Asked Jessica, I smiled.

"Got distracted while walking, ended up in a very weird part of town until Edward who was driving nearby offered me a ride" I explained, Angela and Jessica exchanged glances.

"Would it be alright if I joined you?" Asked Edward coming to stand next to me, Jessica looked at me, eyes wide, then at Angela.

"Errr..."

"Actually Bella, we already ate while waiting for you, sorry" said Angela I shrugged.

"That's okay, I can eat something back at Forks" I said, Jessica and Angela gave me confused looks.

"I think you should eat something" said Edward, I raised an eyebrow at him, he looked at the girls ignoring me "Do you mind if I drive Bella home tonight? That way you don't have to wait until she eats"

Jessica and Angela looked at me for confirmation, I nodded slightly, Angela smiled.

"Okay!" She said and linked her arms with Jessica's "See you tomorrow Bella'"

"I'll call you once I get home" I promised, Angela smiled at me while Jessica winked, giggling as they walked away, I rolled my eyes.

I watched them until they got in the car and drove away before I turned to Edward.

"Lead the way" I told him, he raised an eyebrow but walked towards the door of the restaurant, he held it open for me and I smirked as I walked in.

He was quick to request a table for two, the host guided us to a table in the middle of the restaurant until Edward requested something more private and we were led to a booth. Once she was out of sight I laughed.

"What?" Edward asked, I smiled at him.

"You dazzled her, poor girl is probably having a panic attack" I said, he looked confused, "your presence is hard on normal people" I explained.

"Normal people?" He asked, I nodded.

"You charm them right away, it's fun to watch"

"Do I charm you?"

"Nope"

He was about to say something when our server arrived, I smiled at her as she flipped her hair back.

"Hello, my name is Amber and I will be your server tonight. what can I get you to drink?" She asked, but she was ignoring me, only looking at Edward, I huffed quietly.

"Hey Amber" I said cheerily, her eyes snapped to me, I grinned, "I'll have a frozen lemonade please" I said smiling.

Edward looked at the waiter, "I'll have one of those too"

"Right, I'll be right back with that" she said before leaving, I looked at Edward.

"Will she spit my drink?" I asked, Edward looked surprised by the question.

"Not really" he said, I nodded, a minute passed "You are really peculiar"

"Thanks for noticing, I'm also really awesome" I said, he smiled crookedly.

"And modest" he said, I grinned.

"Especially modest, so very modest, the most modest person to ever modest" I said, Edward rolled his eyes.

"You weren't scared when those men surrounded you" he said, almost accusing me, I scoffed.

"Of course not, I can take care of myself and I have a Taser gun," I said, his eyes widened just a little bit.

"So that's why they were on the floor" he said in understanding, I nodded.

"I mean I kicked the first one and they were stunned for a moment, then I got my Taser out and zap! No more guys trying to have their wicked way with me" I said, Edward frowned, his face turning angry for a moment.

The waiter returned with our drinks and a breadstick basket, I sighed as she ignored me, she asked Edward if we were ready to order, read if he was ready to order. He looked at me and I looked up at the waiter, batting my eyelashes.

"I'll have risotto, fungi porcini" I said keeping a happy look on my face.

"Nothing for me" said Edward, the waiter huffed and left.

"Huh, fair enough" I said as I grabbed a breadstick "So, Edward, Ted, Teddy, can you tell me why you were following me in Port Angeles?" I asked, he looked uncomfortable, good.

"Pass" he said, I raised an expectant eyebrow. "Why can't you let that go?"

"Ted, buddy, you were stalking me, if we're going to be friends we need boundaries, I need my privacy, I get it, you're possessive, but you don't own me, I need my space" I said firmly.

He was about to say something but the waiter walked in with my food, she placed the plate between us and left quickly, I unrolled my silverware and dug in, it was really good.

"I'm afraid that you'll find yourself in trouble" he said as I ate, I shrugged.

"I'm a big girl and as you saw, perfectly capable of taking care of myself" I said, before I took another bite, I chewed slowly, glaring at Edward.

"You're a trouble magnet, one day your bravado won't be enough" he said and I laughed.

"Bravado? That's funny, need I remind you how there were four guys on the floor? I can perfectly back up my words" I said.

"What if it's something bigger than you?" He asked, I rolled my eyes.

"I try running or screaming or anything, I wouldn't go down without a fight"

"You are so frustrating" he said, I grinned.

"You are welcome" I said, he was frowning, "although I have a question, it's been bugging me for a while now"

Edward looked at me curiously, I took a sip of my lemonade before speaking.

"Was I in danger that first time you met me, in bio lab, my first day of class?" I asked, Edward's eyes narrowed.

"Define danger" he said, my lips twitched as I repressed a smile.

"You know, something appealing about me calling to you, you were kind of stiff that day" I said, he raised an eyebrow.

"Slightly fifty percent more in danger than the normal Forks student" he answered, I smirked, I knew it.

"And now? Am I in danger now?"

"Not at this very moment" he said, and he was speaking the truth.

"Good," I said before I continued with my food, "How did you track me? You told me you can't read my mind, assuming you can read others, explain" I commanded, he briefly looked like a deer in headlights.

"I was keeping tabs on Jessica and at first didn't noticed when you took off on your own" he started saying, he explained how he then realized that I was not with Jessica anymore and followed me to the bookstore, but I had left and then he started listening to random thoughts. "And I heard them" he said ominously, "I heard what he was thinking, saw your face in his mind, and then nothing"

"Because I was decking them," I said softly placing my hand over his, his eyes found mine and I smiled softly, "I don't need a knight in shining armor, like at all" he huffed and I grinned and got close to him, "But thanks for trying, just don't ever stalk me again or I'll hurt you" I said to his ear.

Someone cleared their throat behind us, I moved away from Edward, the waiter was there and Edward asked for the check. She handed him the leather black folder and he handed her a bill. I stood after him and we left the restaurant, we walked to his car in silence, he even opened the door for me, I smiled at him and got in. He turned on the engine and turned the heater on, I raised an eyebrow as he cut into traffic, he smirked at me.

"I'll ask some questions now"

* * *

 _ **Reviews = Love = Chapters**_


	10. Decode

_**Short Chapter is Really Short**_

* * *

"Fine, go ahead" I said crossing my arms.

"You seem to know things, you're too aloof, what do you know?" He asked, I snorted.

"That's a way to open question, but you're the mind reader, shouldn't you know those things?"

"I think we've established that I can't read your mind"

"Small blessings then, but your question, I know things, I just do, it's not like I go around asking people, and no I can't read minds, I have dreams sometimes, and from what I've seen they've turned out to be true"

"You can see the future?" He asked interested.

"Not exactly the future but actual lumps of information, it's like I can see a person's whole life play out like a movie in dreams, or a version of it" I explained.

"Their whole lives?" He asked, voice tight.

"Uh-uh"

"So you know?"

"Yeap"

"For how long?"

"Since the moment before I stepped in Forks, I had dream on my way to Seattle" I said, Edward looked at me frowning.

"And you didn't try to run back?" He asked.

"Why would I? I wanted to live with dad, the guy was alone for who knows how long, I was a total bitch to him when I was younger, I was not going to let a family of vegetarian vampires stop me from living my life" I said, Edward looked at me eyes wide, I raised an eyebrow.

"You don't care that we are monsters?" He asked in disbelief, I raised an eyebrow.

"Calm down Teddy, and no, I don't, you're not monsters, you're just highly unusual people, the guy who abducts little girls and boys from schools to sell them on the web for money, that's a monster, the father that rapes his kids that's a monster, the guys who kidnaps people and tortures them and then kills them for fun, monster, you and your family, animal blood drinkers that actually help a community instead of murdering everyone around, with strange fascination for designer clothing and thus furthering the economy? Not monsters"

"I could kill you"

"I could kill you too, a little fire and poof! no more vampire" I said, he looked at me surprised, "Hard but not impossible, anything else, Edward?"

"I don't understand you" he admitted, I smiled at him.

"That is good, you don't need to understand everything, sometimes you just need to go with the flow, see where it leads you" I said, Edward smiled.

"You're so carefree"

"And you need to learn to let it go sometimes" I said, he laughed, "Can you tell me something?"

"Sure"

"How old are you?"

"Seventeen"

"Yeah right, for how long then?" He laughed.

"A while now"

"Does it ever gets tiring? The routine, the charade?"

"Sometimes, but the family is nice" he said with a small smile on his face, I smiled at him.

He stopped the car and I realized that we were in front of my house, I grinned at him.

"Thanks for the dinner" I said, he smiled.

"You are welcome"

"Thanks for not freaking out on me"

"I'm the vampire and you're talking about freak-outs?"

"I'm the one with the funky dreams" I said, he rolled his eyes, I smirked and got out of the car, leaving Edward with a confused look on his face, I laughed out loud as I got into the house without looking back.

Charlie was in the living room watching a baseball game, I greeted him with a smile and moved to the phone, I called Jessica and told her that I was home and that would tell her everything tomorrow. I was quick to go upstairs and take a quick shower, then I grabbed a post it and scribbled a quick _'Stop it, its creepy'_ and stuck it to the closed window of my room.

That night I knew three things. First, Edward could be partly reasoned with, that didn't mean that I wanted anything to do with him. Second, he probably, to a degree, wanted to kill me, my blood was Bella's blood so it was only natural that he wanted to do so. And third, I was going to crush another guy's heart like it was my specialty, Alexandra Noir, even when she was not being Alexandra Noir, still had it.


	11. That Don't Impress Me Much

_**You didn't think I was going to leave you with a short chapter did ya?**_

 _ **cause I thought about it, but ya'll guys been reviewing so that makes me a happy author ;)**_

 _ **ALSO this chapter has a Spanish spoken part, translations at the end ;)**_

 _ **Alex**_

* * *

I ran my usual mile next morning and when I went back to my room that morning I noticed that there was another note to the one I had left, an elegant ' _sorry_ ' had been written, I plucked both notes from the window and shook my head.

I took a quick bath and dressed myself warmly, topping the outfit with my leather jacket, it complimented my red lips and I could honestly say that my eyebrows were on fleek. I walked out of the house with a traveler mug filled with coffee and munching on the last piece of a sandwich. Edward was leaning by the side of my baby and I raised an eyebrow, no Volvo in sight.

He looked at me with a smile on his face "Do you mind if I ride with you today?" He asked, I threw him the keys.

"You drive, I coffee" I said, he eyed my coffee cup warily.

"Aren't you too young to have a coffee addiction?" He said as he opened the passenger door for me.

"Aren't you too old to be alive?" I asked, his eyebrows almost reached his hairline and I took a sip of my coffee without breaking eye contact with him, "that's what I thought"

He got into the car and I smirked as I took another sip.

"You're snippy"

"No talkey before coffee"

"Right"

Midway to school I finished my coffee and stretched lazily yawning as I did so, I fixed my lipstick and checked that my eyeliner was in place, I looked perfect, hella fine, I hummed happily and looked at Edward with a grin.

"Hello there, sunshine" I said, he raised an eyebrow,

"You're so weird" he said, I laughed.

"Aren't you sweet?" I asked cheekily, he rolled his eyes. "By the way, what did you tell your family about me? Will I be spooked by them giving me the vampire version of the shovel talk?"

"No, you won't, they are driving my car today, Rosalie said that you wouldn't want to leave your baby behind" he explained, I smiled.

"Hale's right, my baby shouldn't be confined to a cold driveway" I said as he pulled into the school, he parked next to the Volvo.

"You're a lot like her" he said, I raised an eyebrow.

"Is that a bad thing?" I asked as I got out of the car, he was next to me in an instant.

"Not exactly" he said as we walked in, Jessica was waiting for me in the hallway, I smiled at her and went over to hug her, she hugged me back.

"You have to tell me everything" she hissed into my ear, I let go of her and smiled.

"See you in trig" I said with a wink, she laughed and nodded before leaving.

I turned to look at Edward smiling mischievously.

"What are you going to tell her?" He asked, I kept on smiling.

"I don't know Eddy, what should I tell her, according to you," I said linking my arm with his as he walked me to my first class.

"She wants to know if we're secretly dating, and she wants to know how you feel about me" he said, I grinned.

"Ooh, well we're not dating, that's one, just sincere friendship, and you're a nice kid, a bit controlling but that can be worked" I said with a smirk, he pouted, "Mmmm... But I guess you'll have to really pay attention to what I tell Jess, won't you?" I said before turning and walking away, Edward grabbed my wrist and I turned confused.

"Really?" He asked, I laughed.

"Let it go, Cullen" I said before pulling my hand and walking away, a smirk on my face.

In English class Mike and I discussed Jessica and Mr. Mason asked us to turn in our papers. Government passed in a rush and suddenly I felt excited about going to trig. When I got into the classroom Jessica was already there waiting for me.

"Tell me everything" she said as soon as I was near, I smiled at her kindly.

"Patience young padawan, your questions shall be answered" I said as I sat, she rolled her eyes at me. "What do you wish to know?"

"What happened last night?" She asked.

"He bought me dinner and drove me home, and no Jess I didn't know that he was going to be in Port Angeles, merely coincidental"

"But he drove your car today" she pressed, I smiled.

"Oh yes, when I walked out of the house this morning he was just there asking for a ride, I hadn't had my daily dose of coffee so I just told him to drive" I said, she nodded.

"Are you going out again?"

"I'm thinking about inviting him to my trip to Seattle" I said, she looked at me surprised.

"Edward Cullen" she said in amazement, I smirked, "Has he kissed you?"

"Not really, but then again, we're not dating, I told him so"

"Bella you what?!" She hissed, I waved her off.

"Not important, Edward is nice, but I don't feel like dating him" I said, she looked at me with a mix of pride and the way you looked at someone you were inspired and scared by.

"You're so straightforward"

"We girls need to be, boys are stupid so we need to take charge Jess, always remember that, we girls need to be assertive if we want to be someone in this life or else men will take you for granted and think that the only thing you're good for is making coffee" I said, Jessica nodded and I hoped she really took my words to heart.

"But... Do you like him?" She asked and I smiled softly.

"You know what, he's not that bad, but still, no dating Eddy"

"He's Edward Cullen, he's perfect"

"Wrong, he's a man therefore he's flawed," I said, Jessica looked at me frowning.

"So you don't like him because he's flawed?" She asked, I shook my head.

"No, his flaws have nothing to do with my decision, I just think that we are better off as friends, besides he's a little overbearing" I explained, Jessica nodded.

"And do you think he likes you?" She asked, I laughed and grinned wolfishly.

"Oh, he's head over heels for me"

When we walked out of class I winked at her and walked to my Spanish class, I walked in and took my usual seat next to Emmett.

"Buenos dias" I greeted cheerfully, Jasper and Emmett smiled.

"Entonces tu sabias?" Asked Jasper accusingly, I nodded.

"Tienes bolas" said Emmett and I smiled.

"De hecho es una vagina, pero gracias" I said stunning them both, I grinned at them.

"Eres unica" said Emmett, I snorted.

"Claro que lo soy, que se esperaban? Una alfombra? No señor," I said crossing my arms.

"Y no te molesta?" Asked Jasper, I raised an eyebrow.

"Deberia?"

"No realmente" said Emmett, he then grinned like a shark "Los humanos son amigos, no comida" he said, a hand over his heart, I laughed.

The rest of the class passed with us joking and I was glad that they seemed to accept me. When I walked out of the classroom Edward was there waiting for me a weird look on his face, I felt Jasper and Emmett standing behind me.

"I will steal her for now" Edward said, I looked at Emmett and Jasper who looked amused.

"Yeah, whatever, just do remember that she has friends" Emmett said before he and Jasper walked away, I looked at Edward expectantly.

He offered me his arm and I smiled as we walked to the cafeteria.

"So boys are stupid?" He asked.

"Oh very stupid, they seem to know everything, I hate mansplaining" I said, Edward raised an eyebrow.

"Mansplaining?" He asked, I nodded.

"It's when a guy tries to explain to a girl something because he understands that her intellect is so low that she can't comprehend basic functions" I explained, he nodded.

He bought enough food to seem that we were sharing, as we sat on the table I grabbed a slice of pizza while he grabbed another one, I watched with amusement as he 'ate', the whole place was looking at us.

"So aren't you going to ask? About what I said to Jessica?"

"It surprised me" he said, "Makes me want to know what goes in your head" I smiled.

"We talked about boundaries"

"We did" he said, then smiled, "So you think I'm overbearing"

"I do, it was cute at first, now I'm debating whereas it borders creepy" I said, he frowned.

"I'm just trying to protect you"

"From what exactly? Edward, stalking people is wrong" I said crossing my arms, he sighed.

"You also said I'm flawed" he said, I smiled.

"Yeah, but it has nothing to do with it, that is how it usually works, you know, you find a person you like, you learn to accept their flaws and you try to build a life together, sometimes it doesn't work, but I like to believe it does sometimes" I said, Edward looked at me, eyes piercing.

"It hasn't worked for you before?" He asked, I wanted to laugh, I could mention several names that would mean nothing here, but I decided to shake my head instead.

"You just need to look at my parents," I said referring to Renee and Charlie, because Rose and Alexander Noir loved each other very much, they had made it work.

We stayed silent for a moment, I was mulling in my thoughts remembering things that were not, and that would never be, I sighed and looked at Edward.

"Do you want to go to Seattle with me this Saturday?" I asked suddenly, he seemed surprised.

"You just said that you didn't like me, and do you really have to go to Seattle or is it an excuse to not go to the dance?" He asked, I smiled innocently.

"Hey stop it, I said I wouldn't date you, I do like you or else I wouldn't be sitting here, I just don't want to date you, guys and girls can be just friends you know, and if you do have better plans I'm in" I said, he laughed.

"I can think of something"

"Good"

We discussed hunting in the remaining time of our lunch, then we stood and walked to biology together, we didn't want to be late after all.

* * *

 _ **Translations by yours truly (In this house we don't use Google Translate... sometimes):**_

 ** _"Buenos dias" - Good Morning_**

 ** _"Entonces tu sabias?" - So you knew?_**

 ** _"Tienes bolas" - You have balls._**

 ** _"De hecho es una vagina, pero gracias" - Actually, its a vagina but thanks._**

 ** _"Eres unica" - You're unique._**

 ** _"Claro que lo soy, que se esperaban? Una alfombra? No señor," - Of course I am, what were you waiting for? A doormat? No sir._**

 ** _"Y no te molesta?" - And doesn't it bother you?_**

 ** _"Deberia?" - Should it?_**

 ** _"No realmente, Los humanos son amigos, no comida" - Not really, humans are friends not food._**

* * *

 _ **Reviews = Love = Chapters (love me dammit)**_


	12. Pompeii

**_This chapter comes to you in honor of The Yearly Halloween Slumber Party ;) and thanks to Gen Padalecki's seasonal drink recipe that she uploaded in her blog Now &Gen, Have a merry night :) (And if you're over 18 or 21, depends of where you live, check the recipe out, it tastes like halloween in a cup) _**

**_\- Alex_**

* * *

We walked into the lab together. Edward sat as close to me as he could without disrupting the class. Mr. Banner walked into the classroom dragging an old tv and VCR. I wanted to groan, oh how I missed HD TV and Blue-Ray.

My head hit the table as soon as the lights were out, I heard Edward chuckle so perhaps he would not take the whole not sating thing wrong, I lifted my head just a little bit.

"Wake me up when this is over" I said and hid my face from view again.

Next thing I knew was that Edward was shaking gently, I lifted my head and blinked blearily, Edward was smiling but the classroom was still dark, I tried to stretch inconspicuously and rubbed my eyes not caring much about my mascara, I could fix that later. Mr. Banner took that moment to flick the lights on.

"Very interesting" Edward murmured, I had to bite back a laugh.

"Oh yes, very"

"Shall we?"

"Lead the way, Teddy"

He walked me to the gym in silence, I was still a little out from my impromptu nap, but I managed to smile at him before walking into the gym, he just chuckled and walked to his next class. I walked into the locker room and quickly changed into the uniform and tied my hair in a high ponytail that wouldn't bother me.

Coach Clapp handed me a racket and I twirled it in my hand and gave it a swing, it couldn't be much harder than tennis, could it?

Mike and I paired up, and it could be harder than Tennis, the fucking clip was really uncomfortable, but I tried my best and Mike was really good so we managed to win three out four games. I grinned at Mike as coach Clapp blew the whistle one last time. I high fived him and we started walking off the court.

"So, you and Cullen huh?" Mike asked, I smirked.

"Nope, not dating, not you, not Eric, not Cullen, not the guy from the reservation" I said, Mike raised an eyebrow.

"You seem pretty set on that" he said, I shrugged.

"Yeap, problem?"

"Not really, but you should be careful, he looks at you weirdly" Mike said and I laughed.

"Have you seen how about half the student female population looks at him, or his brothers? Besides, I can handle myself" I said with a smile, Mike smiled.

"Yeah, Jess told me, four thugs Bella?" He asked surprised, I winked at him before walking into the girls' locker room.

After I got out of my sweaty gym clothes and took a quick shower and reapplied my makeup I walked out and Edward was waiting for me, he raised an eyebrow when he saw me.

"Took you long enough," I rolled my eyes at him.

"Well you know, sanitary conditions must be met and I hate being sweaty, then I had to do my makeup again and let me tell you, perfection takes time" I said as we walked to the parking lot.

It was in that moment that I realized that Edward still had the keys to my baby. We got in without much fanfarre.

"I know what to do on Saturday" Edward said as he started the car, I looked at him interested.

"Shoot"

"Let's leave it a surprise" he said, I decided to not press him to tell me more.

"Fine, will I enjoy it?" I asked, Edward looked at me a strange glint in his eyes.

"Maybe, depends on how much you like nature"

"I can do nature, sometimes" I said and he smiled prettily.

"At what time should I be there?" He asked, and I thought about it, it was Saturday, I loved sleeping in so.

"Nine, that way I can get an hour or two more of sleep, you won't get stuck with grumpy coffee deprived Bella" I said, he laughed.

"Deal"

He dropped me home and suddenly there was the Volvo, being driven by Alice waiting for him on the street, I waved at her from the doorway, she waved back. I walked into the house dropping the backpack by the door.

I decided to clean the house a bit, soon enough I was making cielito lindo for two, I was feeling the tex-mex, too bad there were no avocados in Forks and I had to do it without the guacamole, I compensated the lack of guac with more beef and cream cheese.

Charlie eyed dinner warily until he started eating and approved, I sat next to him and we watched the baseball game of the night, I told him I was a fan of the Yankees and he had laughed, he was surprised when I spoke baseball to him, my dad, Alexander dad, had been a Yankees fan too and since my brother had been a dick 97% of all times, I had been the closest thing to a 'son' that my dad had, never mind that he actually had said son, which is why talking sports to Charlie came so natural, Dad and I had been devoted Patriots fans and Yankee fans, and we supported the football Spanish team whenever they were playing in the world cup.

Next morning after my walk I sat to have breakfast with Charlie, he had fried enough eggs for two and I dug in with gusto.

"About this Saturday, are you still set on going to Seattle?" He asked.

"Mmm... Not really, no, Edward Cullen invited me to go on a Hike" I said, Charlie raised an eyebrow.

"And will you make it in time for the dance?"

"I don't really feel like dancing this Saturday dad" I said honestly.

"Didn't the Cullen boy ask you?" He asked and I laughed.

"It's girl's choice and no, I didn't ask him," I said, he gave me a weird look.

"Bella about this hike" he started saying sounding concerned.

"Dad, I'll be fine, you know me, and I have a Taser gun and not afraid to use it" I said, that made him smile.

"You take care Bells" he said, I smiled at him and nodded.

When I walked back to my room I wondered why original Bella judged Charlie so bad, like he was seriously one very chill dad, if it had been Alexander-dad he would have gotten Edward searched and would have had a background check on the guy, including speeding tickets, all with the support of my Rose-mom, how I missed those two.

When I walked out of the house Edward was already waiting for me, leaning on my car.

"Are you caffeinated today?" He asked, I laughed.

"Yeah, don't worry about it" I said, I got into the driver's seat and he had no other option than to get into the passenger seat.

"Do you mind if I ask you a few questions today?" He asked, I shrugged.

"Sure, why not, just don't be creepy about it" I said, Edward rolled his eyes as I started the engine and pulled out of the driveway.

Needless to say that if Edward was a fast driver, I was too.

"Have you always driven this fast?" He asked, I smiled.

"Of course, places to go, people to meet," I said, he nodded.

"What's your favorite color?" He asked.

"Blue, it reminds me of the sky and the sea, blue its infinite, many people say that blue represents depression, but to me blue means freedom, green is a close second" I said, Edward smiled, "Then comes pink, then black and then red, that's my top five"

"Pink?" He asked, I nodded.

"Pink is a respectable color and I like it"

"What is in your CD player right now?" He asked, I grinned.

"Last week it was Metallica, today is Sinatra, I'm shifty like that, I can go from Nina Simone to Fergie like this" I said snapping my fingers, Edward looked amused.

"Favorite movie?" He asked, and I almost said anything that Marvel does, Marvel hadn't done anything yet, I smiled cheekily at him.

"Let's say it hasn't been done yet" I said, he raised an eyebrow.

The rest of the day passed like that, Edward asking me about all my favorites, favorite sport to watch, baseball, favorite place, the beach, any beach worked, favorite book, the little prince and so on, by the time we walked into the car after school he was probably an expert in not-Bella-actually-Alex,

"What's your favorite gemstone?" He asked as we got into the car.

"Emeralds" I answered, he nodded.

"Favorite flowers?" He asked.

"I like Ecuadorian roses, all of them, but my favorite are the blue ones"

"Blue roses?" He asked, I rolled my eyes.

"Blue Ecuadorian roses" I corrected.

When we got home we sat outside and he continued with the questions, what I loved the most, what I missed the most about Phoenix, nothing really, I had never lived in Phoenix, but I did miss sunny skies and the salty smell of Miami Beach. I missed my old office, the small squabbles, Maggie, Madrid, Mom, Dad. Of course I couldn't say any of that.

"What are you thinking?" He asked, I sighed before looking at him.

"Things we take for granted" I answered honestly, he remained silent until he stood.

"I'll see you tomorrow" he said, I nodded and stood, I smiled at him and in a flash he was gone, I laughed to myself as he laughed and briefly wondered if I had gone crazy, I mean I was already dead or maybe I was still falling and this was just my overactive imagination.

I stayed in the porch until a small black car parked on the street in front of the house, Jacob got out of the car, and then moved to help his father out, Billy Black. I smiled at them as they got out of the car, Billy was staring at me as if balancing my worth, I figured that Sam and Jacob had talked to him.

"Hey Bella" said Jacob, I smiled at him.

"Jake" I said as they approached the door, Charlie's car pulled into the driveway, and whatever Billy Black wanted to tell me was forgotten momentarily as Charlie walked up to us.

* * *

 _ **Reviews = Love = Chapters**_


	13. Catch & Release

**Summary. Bella and Jake bond over legends and cielito lindo. Bella revisits old unhealthy habits and she and Edward bond a little more,**

* * *

We walked into the house, Charlie and Bill talking about Bill's need to get around, Jacob followed me into the kitchen as I had asked Charlie if he didn't mind repeating last night's cielito lindo, he didn't mind and I made sure to serve more so Billy could eat, I served myself a plate and then one for Jacob, I got us a serving of chips. I eyed Billy and Charlie in the living room, their attention was in the game, before returning to the kitchen, Jacob was eating already.

"This is really good Bella" he said, I smiled smugly.

"You are most welcome Jake" I said as I sat in front of him.

"So... Is it true then, the legends?" He asked, I nodded.

"Yeah, the Cullens are vampires, although it's also true that they don't hunt people, just wild animals, not really different from us really, only that they drink the blood while we prefer cooked meat" I explained, Jacob looked at me, slightly troubled.

"And the one you're hanging out with?" He asked, I shrugged.

"We're friends, but like I told Sam, it works out and I'm not trying to date him so I'm safe and I can take care of myself should something happens" I said, Jacob nodded not really trusting my words, "How about you? Sam giving you trouble?"

"No, he's been surprisingly understanding with me, but he says that until I shift we can't know if I will be an Alpha" Jake said, I rolled my eyes.

"You're the great grandson of Ephraim Black, trust me a little bit" I said with a smile.

"It's freaky how you know things, Dad was really worried for a moment until Sam and I calmed him down, he's promised not to involved Charlie unless necessary" Jake said, I understood what went unsaid with the necessary.

"Honestly I don't know if I'd ever want to be a vampire, they don't sleep, they don't eat and can't go out in the sun" I said and Jake looked hopeful, "But I also think of the pros, imagine all I could learn, and I'd look really hot, not now though but like at twenty-five or something, I'd be slaying"

Jacob looked at me searching, I sighed.

"Would you stopped being my friend if I did?" I asked softly, Jacob looked conflicted, "I'd still be me, or I like to think I'd still be me and I'm going to need friends or else I'll go crazy"

"If you were to turn, would you accept a pack of werewolves as your friends?" He asked, I shrugged.

"Its shape shifters and sure, why not, you are family Jake, now the question is, would you accept me if I change?" I asked, he was silent and I tried not to dwell on it.

We didn't speak of it anymore and we moved to the living room to watch the game, Jacob stealing glances while Billy looked at us concerned, Charlie oblivious to it all. When they left Jacob pulled me into an unexpected hug.

"You're family" he whispered and I hugged him back happily that I had adverted a love triangle.

* * *

Next morning, I rolled lazily out of bed and changed myself quickly and went out of the house a few minutes after Charlie had left. I felt slightly guilty for foregoing my run but there was something that had me almost jumping out of my seat. I lit a cigarette before getting out of my car just to calm my anxiousness down, a bad habit that I hadn't revisited since my college days of my first life, but a necessary evil if I was going to be dealing with hormones again.

"Since when do you smoke?" Asked Edward leaning on the window of my car, I rolled my eyes at him.

"Since I started stressing about moving to Forks, those were a few tough months with mom complaining, she stressed me out a lot" I explained without missing a beat, Edward frowned, I raised an eyebrow at him daring him to comment further, thankfully for his health and continued wellbeing he stayed silent.

He walked with me into the building, asking about Renee and everything he could think of. By the time we arrived into the cafeteria for lunch I was fed up with him.

"Stop, I need you to stop right now" I said, he looked at me confused, "All the questions, you need to stop, its creepy, people are supposed to get to know each other with the passing of time, not a damn extreme Q&A, it's annoying, if you want to learn more about me, spend time with me and eventually you'll know" I explained glaring, he had the decency to look ashamed.

"I won't go to bio today" he said changing the conversation, I raised an eyebrow and he ducked his head, I still had it, "Alice and I are going hunting if I'm going to spend tomorrow with you"

"Oh, that's nice of you, you never told me where we were going" I pointed out, he nodded.

"You can always cancel" he said, I smirked.

"No can do, I already told Dad about it" I said and he looked surprised.

"You told your father?" He asked, I kept smirking and nodded.

"Of course I did, our relationship is based in trust, I told him you were taking me on a hike, he asked about the dance, I told him I didn't want to go dancing"

"That's smart" he said after a minute, I nodded.

"So, at nine, tomorrow?" He asked, I scrunched my nose.

"Make it nine thirty just in case," I said and he smiled.

We continued talking, Edward stopped asking questions and we talked about Hamlet, it was a safe conversation topic and the story was not really bad, I mean everyone died at the end, but that was the point of life right? Hamlet should have been named A Series of Unfortunate Events thanks to Uncle Claudius, or maybe Claudius: Dick of the Century.

When the bell rang Edward and I walked out of the cafeteria, Alice was waiting for him in the corridor.

"Alice" he greeted.

"Edward" she said and I had the weirdest urge to say Alex, only that for these people I was Bella.

"Alice, Bella, Bella, Alice" Edward said getting my attention back to him, I grinned at Alice.

"Hi Alice, nice to finally meet you" I said, a smirk on my face, she seemed surprised for a moment, but she quickly schooled her features.

"I can say the same" she said smiling, I nodded, she then looked at Edward, "Are you ready?" She asked, before he could answer, I piped in.

"Yeah, he is, take him with you before he starts worrying, worse than my mamma that one is, have fun and see you tomorrow, nine thirty" I said winking before starting to walk the other way, leaving two stunned vampires behind. I still had it.

When I walked into biology and saw the darned TV I groaned and the kids that were walking behind me laughed, I made my way to my table and decided to use my backpack as a pillow and tried very hard not to fall asleep. I got out of that class yawning and cursing that I had to go to Gym class. The world was conspiring against me.

Mike made sure to make conversation while we played badminton, and he kept me awake enough so we would win the games, we were honestly the best team, he then asked about my supposed trip to Seattle which I confirmed, he didn't need to know where would I be and then asked about Edward.

"So you're not going even with Cullen?" He asked, I shook my head.

"Nope, not feeling in the spirit of dancing really" I said, Mike nodded.

When I walked to my car after classes ended I noticed that there was a note on my seat, it read _Be Safe_ and I frowned, I suddenly got the urge to go cliff diving in La Push, but pushed the thought away, I hated being told what to do, I sighed and took a pen out of my bag and scribbled a colorful note on the back of it. I then walked to Rosalie's car, she raised an eyebrow when I handed her the note.

"Tell your brother to stop breaking into my stuff, its creepy and I really hate being told what to do, I am not a child" I said, Rosalie's lips twitched.

"I'll tell him" she promised, I smiled, good.

When I got home I decided to make penne carbonara for dinner, it was easy enough that I didn't need to worry about it. Charlie also reminded me that he was going to be fishing and I reminded him about my hike. He asked if I had darts for my Taser, after I assured him that I was fine we decided to watch a basketball game.

After the game I started sorting out the clothes for the laundry I would do on Saturday night as I wanted to really sleep in on Sunday. Then I sat down on my bed and did my homework, all of it, when I check the clock it was midnight, I took a quick shower and decided to try to sleep, insomnia didn't magically go away when you died and became another person, or so it seemed.

* * *

I woke up at eight fifty-five next morning, I sulked all through getting ready, my warm bed mocking me as I did so. I ended up wearing a sleeveless flowery blouse with a brown leather jacket over it, the pair of jeans that had ripped the day of the accident tucked inside my favorite brown boots. I curled my hair and decided to forego the red lipstick but rather focusing in my eyeliner. I looked adorable.

The bell rang exactly at 9:30, I sighed and sprayed myself with my strongest perfume, a Carolina Herrera that I loved. I walked downstairs and went to the door, Edward stood outside looking innocently at me.

"Punctual," I said, he smiled, I turned around and walked into the house, "Follow me, I haven't had breakfast yet"

Edward sat at the table as I made a sandwich, I ate while Edward watched me, it was weird, the intense look on his eyes but I ignored it with an air of deference. After I washed the plate I had used I handed Edward the keys of my car.

"You drive today, I'm still sleepy" I said grabbing my bad, Edward nodded as we got out of the house.

Edward drove fast out of town, only stopping at a cafe so I could buy myself a cappuccino as I needed my caffeine fix if he was expecting me to hike. Soon enough Edward got off the highway into a rocky trail and I smiled as I saw the clouds thinning.

"What are you thinking about?" Asked Edward, I looked at him and shrugged.

"Dad commented on the weather, seems he was right" I said, Edward nodded.

"Was he okay with you coming with me?" Edward asked interested, I grinned.

"As okay as any father having her daughter go out with a guy, he gave me ammo for my Taser gun" I said and Edward raised his eyebrows. "What? He's a concerned parent that doesn't know that you're probably over a hundred years old, by the way would this be considered pedophilia or something?" I asked and the car swerved suddenly.

"Bella!" Edward said in indignation as I laughed.

"Woah, calm down, my car deserves none of this" I said in between laughs, Edward was giving me the evil eye.

"You are an evil woman" he muttered and I giggled.

"Of course I am not, I'm adorable, ask anyone"

"You're impossible"

"Aw, don't be like that Teddy, besides you're the one who's irrevocably in love with me" I said smugly, Edward looked at me.

"Irrevocably?"

"That or you want to use me as a snack" I said crossing my arms.

"Bella" he warned, I just smiled innocently at him.

He parked near a wooden marker and we got out of the car, I looked up at the sky and noticed that it was warm enough for me to take off my jacket.

"Should I leave this in the car? Or burglars will make me regret it later?" I asked, Edward gave me a weird look, I sighed and stuffed the jacket under the passenger seat.

Edward was still giving me a weird look when I closed the door of the car, I smiled at him.

"Lead the way Eddy" I said grabbing his arm, he smiled amused and started walking into the forest, "You're really cold" I said after a while.

"I thought you had noticed" he said.

"I mean I did, but it's different, its warm today so you feel colder, like a popsicle"

"You're comparing to a popsicle?" He asked, I nodded.

"I could always compare you to a mosquito"

"Popsicle sounds fine"

I laughed and let go of his arm walking ahead of him, the greenery was beautiful and as much as I disliked camping and hiking I loved nature, and I had also been forced to camp with my friends before, so I kind of knew the ropes.

The fallen trees and the boulders covered with moss looked beautiful through the sunlight that filtered through the trees, I smiled sadly as I realized that phones with functional cameras had yet to be invented and I couldn't capture the moment.

"Is something wrong?" Asked Edward, I shook my head.

"This place is really beautiful and I wish I had a camera" I said as I pressed my hand to one tree bark. Edward smiled at me, a sweet smile.

"Maybe next time you can bring one" he said and I laughed.

"My you're confident, are you sure that there will be a next time?" I asked and he frowned.

"Do you not like me?" He asked almost offended and I laughed again and patted his arm.

"You need to learn how to joke Teddy" I said with a smile, he was still frowning, "I would love to come here again in the future"

"With me?" He asked, I nodded.

"You're not that bad when you're not playing inquisitor or creepy stalker" I said, he sighed and nodded, face still constricted, I poked his face with my index finger.

"What was that for?"

"So you'd stop pouting"

"I don't pout"

"You're pouting right now"

We continued our trek through the woods in amenable silence, the place looking ever so beautiful and tranquil. I stopped several times to smell the wild flowers around us and had to pushed the urge to sing Colors of the Wind away several times.

"Would you eat my pet dog, if I had a dog? I need to know cause this friendship is based in trust" I asked suddenly as we walked, Edward gave me a weird look.

"Will you have a pet dog?" He asked, I shrugged.

"I like dogs, they're cute and fluffy"

"I wouldn't" he said and I smiled.

"I've thinking about getting a german shepherd or a husky, maybe a samoyed" I said.

"Full grown?" He asked, I shook my head.

"I know that many people say that adoption is better, and I admire them for what they do, but I like puppies," I explained.

"You ever had a dog before?" He asked, and I had to shook my head, Bella had never had a dog before, but I, Alexandra had, I had had a two Cocker Spaniels in my childhood, a chihuahua, and a Border Collie that had belonged to my mom and dad that I often babysat, Leia, Luke, Coco and Hunter.

"I've always wanted one though, but Renee was not too keen on animals and goldfish can only do so much" I said, Edward nodded.

Personally I loved animals, apart from the dogs my family had several cats, although I never played with them because they hated everyone that wasn't mom or dad, conceited asshole cats, and we also had several fishes and turtles, my favorite one being Voldetort, my personal escapist turtle. And that was not mentioning my cousin's hamsters, he started with Hamsterbelle Lee and Edgar Hamster Poe and by the end of the month he had over thirty, we of course had named them all

"Where are we going again?" I asked.

"You'll see, we're almost there" he said, I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Do you see the brightness ahead?" He asked and I squinted my eyes, there was a slight glow but nothing I could make out certainly.

"Barely, not all of us can have perfect vision" I remarked, Edward smirked.

We kept walking and suddenly I could see it, sunlight in all its glory, I looked at Edward then back at the light and grinned before I took off running towards the light, I reached the meadow letting myself fall on the soft and surprisingly dry grass, and looked around me, wildflowers of different colors, I could also hear water running close by, it seemed like a little piece of Eden on rural Washington. I loved it. I rolled around the grass, until I was face up, the sun hitting my face and I smiled as I opened my arms to my sides and took a deep breath. Sweet nature, how hard and uncomfortable it was to reach you, and yet I couldn't find myself complaining because it was worth it.

Once I had taken in as much nature as I could I remembered that Edward was nearby, I pushed myself to a sitting position and looked around to find him standing under a shade. I smirked at him from my spot in the middle of the meadow, I saw as he hesitated before taking a step into the sunlight.

* * *

 **Hello there folks!**

 **I hope you liked the chapter, I've had a couple of stressful days with my job so it's been hellish to find a day to write and revise my work, but here ya'll go a happy chapter for you to enjoy!**

 **Good things come for those who wait ;)**

 **Alex.**

 **Reviews = Love = Happy Writer = Possible Chapters.**


	14. Castle

_**Hello there dear readers!**_

 _ **So I've been a little bit under the weather, damn flu got to me and I've been half coherent these past weeks, but I rewatched all the Twilight movies cause I was a little bored and reminiscing about that time when I was fourteen and Twilight came out (THOSE DAYS WERE WILD THO), so anyways, I'm almost done with the first book, very almost done, so yes,**_

 _ **I think you guys know what to do if you want the next chapter ;)**_

 _ **Alex.**_

 _ **Spoiler: We're going AU in New Moon.**_

* * *

My eyes widened and I grinned as he started glistening under the sun and of course there was only one thing that I could appropriately say at the moment.

"Holy shit, Teddy you sparkle!" I said before I started laughing remembering memes upon memes of sparkly vampires.

True there was an ethereal beauty to him, probably how Lady Galadriel had looked like on lord of the rings, shiny, like a diamond, I laughed again as I remembered a Rihanna song that hadn't even come out in this universe.

"Do I even scare you?" Edward asked deflated as he sat next to me sulking, I patted his arm comfortingly.

"Not really, then again few things do scare me, insects and rodents do the trick, if I'm distracted and you jump me I will scream bloody murder and such, but you? Nah, you are lovely though," I said, that didn't seem to help, hell I had probably destroyed his masculinity, poor thing.

I started tracing his arms, and examining the sparkle, he let me, his skin felt even colder under my fingertips, his skin looked like if it was made from thousands or even millions miniature stars that shone under the sunlight, I started tracing patterns of constellations that I knew, the little dipper, the big dipper, Cygnus, Draco.

"What are the patterns?" Edward asked, I smiled, of course he had noticed.

"Stars," I said, he raised an eyebrow at me, "Your skin looks like stars," I said softly.

"That's a new one," he said, I grinned at him.

"I surely hope so, wouldn't want to become dull."

"You could never be dull to me, Bella," he said and I fought away the urge to frown, was he never going to catch on

I sat next to him on the grass, basking in the sunlight. I closed my eyes, enjoying the sounds of nature and Edward's cold presence next to me.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked, I opened my eyes to find his eyes on me, I shrugged.

"Nothing, everything," I answered absent mindedly.

"Do you truly only want to be my friend?" he asked, I smirked at him.

"Yeap, why, is that a problem? Will it be a problem?" I asked looking seriously at him, he didn't hold my gaze, preferring to look away, I sighed.

"Why?" he was almost whining.

"Because I don't really like you that way, I mean I like you, but I don't like like you, nothing personal, you're just not my type," I explained, Edward sighed and nodded.

"Yet you agreed to come with me," he said after a while, I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Excuse me, but friends do hang out Edward" I said firmly he looked at me, almost glaring and I kept my eyebrow raised.

"I could hurt you, this is dangerous," he said, I scoffed.

"I could hurt you, I think I'm doing it right now, because you wanted to date me, whereas because I'm me or because of something else, so which one is it?"

"You're my singer, Carlisle explained it to me when I first met you, your blood calls to me," Edward said and I felt a little sick.

"And because of that you decided that you wanted to date me? Because you have a weird fascination with the way I smell? Edward that's wrong, very wrong, like you really need a psychologist kind of wrong, actually as my friend, best friend, since you know so much about me, you should be trying quite the contrary," I said, he looked at me confused.

"Why? You're my singer," he said, I rolled my eyes.

"But not your mate, don't confuse the terms, God, Teddy, that's a little bit fucked up, I'm sure you'll find a mate like Rosalie and Alice did, like your parents did," I said, Edward seemed to want to say something but decided not to.

"So friends?" he asked, I grinned at him.

"The bestest of friends," I said pinching his cheeks, he smiled at me, mood swing gone, "And remember, humans are friends not food,"

"Right" he said and I laughed and shoved him slightly, he was not expecting it because he faceplanted on the grass and I laughed even louder at the surprised look on his face.

"Tell me about your family, you know so much about me and yet, I know very little of the vampire that is my best friend," I said, he smiled.

"I still can't wrap my head around of the fact that I don't scare you," he said, I smirked.

"Well you should, 'cause it is what it is," I said, he nodded.

We stayed in silence again and I wondered if Edward truly understood that there was a snowball's chance in hell of us actually dating. He was so not my type, and no matter how much I had tried to make myself like him, I couldn't. Like if there was something physically preventing me from doing so. I looked at him and then at the clearing again, Bella had decided that the clearing paled in comparison to Edward, but I thought quite the contrary, the meadow was truly beautiful. I plucked a purple flower from the grass and twirled in my hand admiring the soft looking petals, I smiled as I smelled it, there was something pure about the place and I was thankful to have seen it.

"Hey friend," Edward's quite voice brought me out of my musings, I blinked and looked at him.

"Huh?" It took me a moment to regain my bearings again, but Edward was smiling as if it was the most amusing thing ever, "Yes?"

"We have to start making our way back now," He said as he stood, I kept blinking until Edward's hand was in my line of sight, I took it and he pulled me up.

Once standing I shook my legs, returning the blood flood to them. I stretched like if I had just woken up from a nap and smiled at Edward.

"Do we really have to walk back, cause I'm debating on sleeping here if that means that I don't have to walk," I said and he laughed.

"Well I could always show you how I travel through the forest," he said.

"Magical leuploridons?" I asked without missing a beat.

"What?"

"They'll show you the way Teddy,"

"Bella?"

"Yes?"

"Forget it," he said and I laughed, he looked at me confused.

"But hey, yeah let's see how you travel, what do I do?"

"Do you trust me?" he asked, I had to raise an eyebrow.

"You are a vampire and I'm in the middle of nowhere with you, if that's not trust then I don't know Ted" I said, he rolled his eyes at me.

"Jump on my back," he said crouching a little bit, I smiled.

"It's a good thing you bought me dinner first, aye?" I said before jumping and wrapping my arms and legs around him tightly, "Off we go my fearless stallion."

"Bella, stop," he said laughing before he launched off running.

At first it was pure bliss, the wind in my hair and the sensation of falling as he ran through the forest at a very high speed, until my body caught up with my brain and that sensation of falling really hit me, full force, I let out a shrill scream and Edward had to stop suddenly. I dropped to the floor holding onto the nearest tree and taking deep breaths, I looked up at Edward and he had a very concerned look on his face, I could feel hot tears running down my face and suddenly my knees buckled underneath me.

"Bella," Edward said suddenly kneeling in front of me, my whole body was trembling, "Bella?" he asked again, softly, I was breathing heavily and he pulled me into a hug, "Hey, hey, Bella, you're okay, shhh."

I closed my eyes for a moment trying to get my emotions in order, I was not falling, not falling, not now, not ever, not again, I was okay, I was in the forest with Edward, vampire Edward… I was dead, I had died, I had fallen to my death, but I was okay now, everything was okay, I was good. I gripped Edward's shirt tightly as I grounded myself and then suddenly let go, wiping my tears away harshly. Edward helped me to my feet, I was still trembling, but it was manageable.

"Bella, are you okay? Do you want to talk about it?" he asked keeping his voice low and even, I shook my head and held onto his arm as I composed myself.

I looked at him, teary eyed and still trembling, "I'm fine"

"Bella you are having a panic attack, that is not fine," he reprimanded, I tried to glare at him but my body was not cooperating, "Do you need to see a doctor?"

"I don't think so, just give me a moment" I answered and rubbed my eyes as I straightened myself, I let out a nervous laugh as I looked at Edward, "Let's not try that again, like ever"

"Bella, what the hell happened?" he asked, I shrugged.

"Nothing, just stuff, now let's go, I wanna go home now," I said and started walking.

"Bella" said Edward warily, I turned to glare at him, "You're going the wrong way"

I huffed and turned around and continued walking. The walk back to the car was uncomfortable, we didn't really talk anymore, thankfully he didn't ask questions as we reached the car, nor did he say anything about it on the way home.

I watched as the trees became a green blur as Edward drove me home, I was not trembling anymore, but I was still shaken by the whole thing, I had wanted to enjoy vampire speed and in turn a had just had a freaking panic attack in front of the least suggested person to actually have one. I didn't notice when Edward pulled into the driveway, he killed the engine and looked at me.

"Bella, do you want to talk about it now?" he asked softly, I shook my head.

"I'd rather not," I said looking at him, he looked concerned.

"Have you ever fallen from great heights?" he asked, I wanted to shake my head no but I couldn't.

"It was a nightmare" I whispered after a few minutes, Edward frowned, "I was falling and I died I know I did, but then I woke up and I was alive, but I'm dead" I said choking on my words as tears began falling again, I looked at Edward through my tears.

"You're not dead Bella, you're right here," he said cradling my face softly.

"I want to be back," I sobbed, he looked at me confused.

"Back where?"

"Home, I want to go home."


	15. Demons

_**Hi there!**_

 _ **Marlastiano: ;) thanks.**_

 _ **Angelicsailor: The best kind of trauma! ITS ON! :D**_

 ** _DxGRAYxMAN: Haha. ;)_**

 ** _LenaMiaH: Olá Lena, eu amo seus comentários, eu realmente gosto. Eu posso honestamente dizer a você, e será um pouco spoiler, que Alex/Bella ama Edward como um AMIGO, e que eles não acabarão juntos. MAS o relacionamento deles será incrível através da série. Agora para a companheira de Bella, que eu não posso te dizer, mas eu acredito que as pessoas vão gostar (espero), é uma surpresa, mas eu posso te dizer que não é um Volturi ... Honestamente isso é tudo que eu posso te dizer sem estragar o história, lembre-se que Alex/Bella não é a mesma Bella Swan dos livros de Meyer, essa garota pode e vai agitar tudo._** ** _Obrigado pelo seu bem desejos, eles são apreciados, a gripe é uma merda._**

 ** _SO GUYSES!_**

 ** _Another short chapter for you! Hope you like this one!_**

 ** _Alex._**

* * *

Edward carried me inside the house as I was in no shape to walk in myself, he set me on a chair and moved to heat leftover pasta, I was still trembling slightly when he placed a warm plate in front of me, then of course we heard the noise I dreaded to hear the most that night, Charlie's car, I looked at Edward panic in my eyes.

"Go upstairs, pretend you're showering," he said, I nodded and quicker than I thought possible ran up the stairs and grabbed my pajamas and towel and rushed into the bathroom.

I let the warm water wash away my tears and dirt as I hadn't walked out completely unscathed from my panic attack in the woods, the shower helped me relax and clear my head enough that I could pretend to be Bella for Charlie if only just for a little while. I walked downstairs and found Charlie eating the plate that Edward had heated for me, so I was quick to move to the fridge.

"Hey dad," I said patting his back as I walked past him, he smiled at me.

"How was the hike Bells?" he asked, I grinned.

"It was awesome dad, the trail was really cool and it was sunny so it looked like something straight out of a fairy tale," I said forcing a smile on my face, Charlie didn't seem to notice anything amiss with me, I sat in front of him and started eating.

"And the boy, Edward, did he behave?"

"Yeah dad, I don't like him that way, we're just friends," I said looking at him, he gave me a weird look and nodded, "Besides, I don't think that school is the best place to be dating."

"You're right Bells, better wait for college," he said and I had to smile, a real smile.

After we ate dinner I washed the plates while Charlie migrated to the couch, I sighed in the kitchen before going to say goodnight to him.

"I'm going to call it a night Dad, that hike left me really tired," I said, Charlie smiled.

"I thought you were in shape Bells, with all that running."

"I thought too, apparently the terrain didn't agree with me much," I said and he laughed.

"That tends to happen, sleep tight Bells," he said, I went and hugged him before going upstairs, he hugged me back and I had to force myself not to cry right there.

I went up the stairs slowly and opened the door to my room warily, "Ted? You still here?"

I asked as I turned on the light. Edward was sitting on my desk a frown on his face, I smiled at him, trying to diffuse the tension, I closed the door behind me and sat on the edge of my bed.

"I'm sorry for the scare, I think I'm okay now," I said, he looked at me warily.

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I just," I said gesturing with my hand, Edward sighed and got closer to me.

"Best friends don't lie to each other," he accused, I rolled my eyes.

"I haven't lied to you," but yeah, I had, I had lied to everyone in this town, he gave me a look, "I've just omitted certain parts of the truth, it's not lying."

"You sound like a lawyer" he said and I laughed bitterly at the irony of his words.

"Lawyers are fine and totally respectable," I said, Edward raised an eyebrow.

"Do you want to become a lawyer?" he asked, I shrugged, technically I was one already, did I wanted to go to law school again? Not really, but then again, I needed to do something with my life.

"I'm not sure about it."

"And before you died?" he asked, he was definitely playing dirty now.

"I'm alive, it was just a nightmare, I told you," I pressed, but he didn't seem convinced by it.

"That didn't seem like just a nightmare Bella, nightmares don't cause panic attacks," he said, I scoffed.

"How would you know, I thought you vampires didn't sleep," I said snippy, Edward rolled his eyes.

"You are being weirdly defensive about all this," he pointed out, I crossed my arms and huffed.

"It's my nightmare."

"Seemed pretty real."

"It was not," I said deflating, then looked at him, "Or I hope it wasn't."

"Why?"

"Cause I've lost too much already and this is confusing," I said, Edward looked at me confused.

"You can tell me," he said softly, holding my hands in his.

"I'm not who I'm meant to be, I, Bella Swan, I am not sure I am her, I have this dreams or had, of being another person, an entire lifetime and I can't, and she died and I was her" I explained the best that I could, Edward looked conflicted, "But I can't just tell people that, Dad, he has enough problems as it is, Renee is another problem altogether and I would just get chucked to the looney bin"

"And how did this woman die?" he whispered softly.

"She fell, she was zip-lining with her best friend and the cord snapped and she fell and I remember being her, my life my friends, but I remember being Bella too and I don't know what is and what isn't anymore, am I going crazy? I don't want to be crazy," I said, Edward pulled me into a hug, his chin resting on my head.

"It's okay, you're not crazy," he said as he held me, I could only nod.


	16. Helium

_**Hey there guys!**_

 _ **Happy Holidays and Merry Christmas to those of you who celebrate it! Thank you so much for reading this story!**_

 _ **Alex.**_

 _ **Marlastiano: Thank you for reading it :D**_

 _ **Hauntedbotanist: Hahaha thanks for noticing the references, I love to always throw something there for someone to notice, thank you so much for your kind words :D**_

 ** _DxGRAYxMAN: ;)_**

 ** _Strongbridge: yes it does, thanks for reviewing._**

 ** _Kessy63: As you wish._**

 ** _Guest: kindly Eff' Off. ^^_**

* * *

Next morning, I woke up slightly disoriented, but cursed as I remembered what had happened the night before, I had basically told Edward everything, I rubbed my eyes and blinked, looking around my room, I was alone and I was thankful for that. I stood from my bed and walked around my room picking an outfit for the day. A distressed pair of dark jeans and a dark dress shirt with a cream sweater over it.

I walked into the bathroom and took a quick bath and dressed myself quickly, when I returned to my room, Edward was sitting on my chair as the night before, I looked at him but then ignored him in favor of getting my boots. I shooed him from the chair and he perched on my bed while I did my makeup, once I was done I looked at him.

"Hi," I said softly.

"Hi," he greeted a small smile on his face, but I could see that his expression was guarded and his movements were cautious.

"I'm not going to have another panic attack," I said, he raised an eyebrow at me and I shrugged.

"You were pretty worrying yesterday," he said, still cautious, as if I could explode at any time.

"And you said it yourself, yesterday, the past is in the past Teddy, I feel good today and that is what matters at the moment," I said, he didn't look convinced, "Where's Dad?" I asked changing the subject.

"He left an hour ago, he checked the oil of your car," Edward said, I smiled at the thought of Charlie being the concerned dad that he was.

"Dad is the best," I said and then my stomach grumbled, Edward gave me an amused look and I stuck my tongue out at him.

He followed me downstairs and watched from the table as I made pancakes with eggs and bacon for breakfast, he made a face as I drowned said pancakes in maple syrup.

"Hey, stop judging my pancakes," I said before taking another bite, Edward huffed, crossing his arms.

"It doesn't look appetizing," he said, I rolled my eyes.

"Well, you sinking your teeth into a deer doesn't look appetizing either, but you don't hear me complaining," I said, Edward chuckled and raised his arms in defense.

I finished my breakfast and poured myself a cup of coffee, Edward and I moved to the couch in the living room and I turned on the TV for background noise.

"Stop that Eddy, I can almost hear your worries," I said as I took a sip of my coffee, Edward puckered his eyebrows.

"I didn't say anything," he said, I smiled at him.

"You didn't have to," I said softly, we smiled at each other and for a moment everything was okay.

To be honest, Edward had taken everything in like a champion, my rejection of his 'feelings for me' and my panic attack and the nightmare that wasn't really a nightmare. He hadn't pried for more details or pressed for me to open up about it. It was honestly more than what I had expected, and there were things that cemented friendships, like fighting trolls in a girl's bathroom or helping friends through panic attacks.

"Do you have any plans for today?" I asked, Edward looked at me and shrugged.

"Originally I wanted to take you home so you could meet my family," he said, I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Originally, what changed?" I asked, Edward chuckled.

"Well, I wanted to take you to meet my family as my girlfriend," he explained, I huffed and crossed my arms.

"I could meet your family as your best friend, it's honestly better," I said, he grinned at me.

"Would you honestly like to meet my family?" he asked, I shrugged.

"I mean, I know Jasper and Emmett, and Hale and I have an understanding going on, the only one I don't really know that well is Alice, and your mother, Esme, 'cause I saw Dr. Cullen at the hospital that one time" I said, Edward nodded and stood.

"Well, let's go," he said, I looked at him wide eyed.

"Now?" I asked, he nodded.

I grabbed my favorite jacket from my room and fixed my makeup, my red lipstick in place and my eyeliner on point. Edward was waiting for me in my car, warming it up so it wouldn't damage the engine. I called Charlie at the station before leaving, telling him that I was to go out with Edward, probably to his house and then to grab lunch; Charlie trusted me enough to not complain and just told me to be safe. I walked out of the house with a smile on my face and got in the passenger seat, my car was incredibly warm inside.

Edward drove through Forks with practiced ease, I enjoyed seeing the neighborhood that was close to where he lived, all the big houses reminded me of another life and the family I had left behind. I pushed the thought away and focused on the positive things of this life, Charlie, Angela, Edward, Jacob, Hale, Emmett, Jasper even Jessica and Mike, they were good kids, just incredibly young and prone to do stupid things, I smiled to myself at that one, a stupid thing had gotten me killed the first time around and I was supposed to be a responsible adult, ha.

When we arrived at the house my eyes widened, the house was breathtaking and I loved every little piece of it.

"Do you like it?" asked Edward, I nodded.

"It's fantastic, the entire thing, it's wow, it's a work of art," I said excitedly, Edward laughed and led me inside.

He opened the door without hesitation and I could feel myself almost drooling at the interior of the house, if the outside was fantastic, the inside was an Interior Designer's wet dream, I examined the entire thing, taking in the details, until my eyes landed on Esme and Carlisle standing close to Edward's grand piano, I grinned at them and waved shyly.

Esme was the first to move, a kind smile on her face, she moved towards us, carefully as if not to scare me.

"Carlisle, Esme, this is Bella," Edward presented me, I offered my hand to Esme, since she was close to me.

"It's nice to meet you Bella," Esme said, I smiled at her as she took my hand in hers.

"Nice to meet you too, Mrs. Esme," I said, I felt the strange urge to just pull the woman into a hug, but controlled myself, I knew that my blood smelled very good to vampires, so I wouldn't test their control.

Carlisle was the next to approach us, the man was a work of art himself, and he looked even better in 'civilian' clothes, my mouth was almost watering at the sight of him but I was quick to vanish such thoughts from my mind. Carlisle was a married man, a happily married man to a sweetheart of a woman and I had NO chance in hell with him.

"Nice to see you again Dr. Cullen," I said politely, he smiled at me and offered his hand for a handshake.

"Please, call me Carlisle, Bella, it is nice to see you again too," he said as our hands shook.

"You have a beautiful home," I said looking at Esme and blocking Carlisle Cullen entirely from my attention, Esme smiled.

"Thank you," she said.

"Where are Alice and Jasper?" Edward asked behind me, suddenly the two mentioned vampires appeared at the top of the stairs.

Alice was quick to head down and bounced forward to give me a kiss on the cheek, "Hi Bella!" she said enthusiastically, I laughed and pulled her into a hug, two could play this game.

"Hi Alice!" I said as I let go of her, she was grinning at me.

"You smell nice, I hadn't noticed before," she said, I laughed.

"Well, I do try to shower at least twice a day," I said cheekily and she joined my laughs, I turned my attention to Jasper next, a smirk on my face, "Howdy Jasper," I said and he looked surprised for a moment.

"Hello Bella," he said, a small smile on his face.

"So, you're Edward's girlfriend?" asked Alice, a small smirk on her face, I realized what she was doing, I looked at Edward who looked slightly annoyed and I smiled at her.

"Sorry to disappoint, I mean, I'm adorable, I know that, but Ted and I are just friends, the bestest of friends, but just friends," I said with a wink, Alice's smirk grew and Esme and Carlisle exchanged glances.

"See, Rose, I told you, Edward is not her type," said Emmett, walking into the living room with Rosalie, she was staring at me and I smirked.

"Hello Hale," I said, she raised an eyebrow at me.

"Swan, what a surprise," she said, my smirk melted into a smile.

"Well, you know, I'm irresistible and quite smart, also kind of devoid of a survival instinct, but that happens, and I told you, you were too pretty to be a mere mortal," I said, I heard Jasper and Emmett sniggering.

"Have you been disappointed with what I am?" she asked curiously, I shook my head.

"Every goddess needs a sacrifice," I said, the ends of her mouth quirked up and I knew in that moment that she didn't hate me, much.

We moved to the living room, where we sat in different couches, I was seated between Edward and Alice, Jasper next to Alice, Rose and Emmett on the loveseat and Carlisle and Esme in separate chairs.

"When Edward told us about you, we were worried," Alice said, I frowned.

"Why? I mean, Jasper and Emmett also have classes with me, and they knew that I didn't care, I don't really care what you are," I said, Alice's eyes softened, so did Esme's.

"It's not just us, we're happy to have you be our friend, but since you are our friend you should know that us, vampires, we have rules, and a ruling body that see that the rules are being met," Jasper explained softly, I looked at him and nodded, the Volturi.

"I know, just as I knew what you guys were, I know about the Volturi and the Quileute wolves, I have dreams sometimes," I said softly and looked at Edward who nodded next to me.

"Dreams?" asked Carlisle, interest in his voice, I nodded. "How do they work?"

"I… I just get them, they are confusing sometimes, sometimes they are information about random people, sometimes about people I've met, or people I'm going to meet, other times, I think I'm seeing a past life or something, like I said, they are weird, informational, but weird," I explained.

"What do you know about us?" asked Rose, I looked at her and took a breath.

"A lot, more than would be comfortable to share," I said honestly, these people, they were not mere characters anymore, they were people whose past I knew in intimate detail.

"And you decided to do nothing?" Rosalie pressed on, I felt cornered.

"Did you honestly expected me to do something?" I asked, trying to keep my voice leveled, my emotions were tense, "I had dreams, and I wanted them to be just that, then suddenly I meet you at school and you all look awfully alike to the people in my dreams, what did you wanted me to do? I was scared out of my mind and in a new place and situation, I did my best and kept my head down" I was breathing heavily and suddenly I felt at peace, I looked at Jasper and raised an eyebrow at him.

"Keep calm" he said, I nodded.

"So yes," I said carefully, "I kind of had an inkling of what you guys were, I just never cared, and why should I, you're all fantastic in your own rights"

"Would you like to become one of us?" asked Rosalie, I looked at her intently, I knew that she was testing me.

"I… not at the moment, I am young and I have a life ahead of me, while I have nothing against you and the way you guys live your life, I also believe that it wouldn't do me any good and I've thought about it, I want to do things" I said, and it wasn't that I was lying, becoming a vampire, while tempting was just not something I wanted at the moment, maybe once I was a little older but not now, being seventeen forever was not something I wanted.

It wasn't that I was excited with the prospect of going to college or getting into Law School again, hell, I didn't know if I wanted to study law again, I was seventeen and I had the world at my feet, I could become anything I wanted.

Rosalie nodded at me and I offered a small smile.

"You want to have children?" she asked, and I grimaced.

It wasn't that I didn't like children, but I felt that children were not for me. A child had never been in my plans, not when I had been Alexandra and definitely not now, children were a hassle, a commitment and I wasn't sure I wanted to give up my life to raise another person, perhaps it sounded callous but I just wasn't the motherly type. I had zero motherly instincts, which is why I rarely babysat my nephews or godchildren, I was a fantastic provider, I could buy clothes and gifts, I could take the kids out for Ice Cream and games, but from those small interactions to actually care for them as a mother should, I was really far from that, no mother material, at all.

"Not really" I answered honestly, Rosalie looked at me confused, "Not to offend anyone, but I believe that women came to this world to do more than to bear children and be nurturing, I admire women with those qualities, but I am not like that, I don't think I could devote my life to a child and I wouldn't force a child to endure a life like I did" and here I was talking about Bella and Renee, Renee was not a good mother, not if Bella was actually the adult of the household, "My mother, Renee, she had me, but sometimes I felt that I was the mom and she the child and I gave away part of my adolescence looking out for her, I have my freedom now and I won't be giving it up for a child, I'm sure I could be a fantastic aunt, but not a mom"

"I'm sorry," Rosalie offered softly, I smiled at her.

"It's okay and it's not like I'm closing myself to the opportunity, I just don't want this now, but maybe in a decade I will or maybe I never will, life is weird like that," I said, seven pairs of golden eyes were focused on me and I was feeling kind of self-conscious at the moment.

It wasn't that I wanted to make Rosalie feel worse or better about her condition and mine, but it was something that my real mother had loved to tell me, life was fickle and it changed really fast, in one moment you wanted red and then suddenly you wanted blue but ended with lilac instead. And I had to give it to my mother, Rosalind Noir had always been my hero and the person I always looked up to the most. The fact that she had lost her father just before giving birth to me and thus was entrusted the family business and a newborn and still made it work while dad had worked several hours away always amazed me, my mom had been a fucking queen and someday I hoped to be as good as her.

"Would you like to see the rest of the house?" Edward asked suddenly and I realized that I had been so lost in thought that the vampires had left me and Teddy alone, I put on my best smile forward and nodded.

"I would love to" I said as I stood, Edward led me up the big staircase and I fell in love with the house all over again.

Edward pointed out the several rooms in the hallway, I wondered what each vampire was doing, if they were just listening to mine and Edward's conversation about the floor and walls, we reached the end of the hallway where a wooden cross was hanging on the wall, it looked sturdy, yet it had a delicate touch to it, I reached out and placed my hand carefully on it, it was soft and cold.

"It's really beautiful" I said softly, I looked at Edward who had an amused expression on his face.

"Are you religious?" he asked, I bit my lip and shook my head.

"Not particularly, but I do believe in God and in forgiveness and love" I said looking at him, the words were familiar in my mouth, but after my experience with death, I couldn't help but to wonder, was God really out there? And if he was, what was his plan for me?

"That's a way to see it," Edward said, I smirked, of course I couldn't just tell him that I had gone to catholic middle school or that my parents had practiced different religions or that in my household, while those two religions were present we only tried to practice acceptance and love and thus creating and allowing our own beliefs.

"Forgive me in advance for sounding a tad egoist, but I think it's the best way to see it, I like to believe that in our moment of death no one is really truly damned, not unless you've done something really atrocious like rape or murder just for the fun of it or you know, you're really fucked up in the head, and the bible does say something about forgiving seventy-seven times seven or something like that and about God being a Being full of love and all that, so, humans, vampires, werewolves, shifters, white, black, yellow, gingers, gay, straight, trans, monsters, furries, saints and all those others out there, God loves us and that's it" I said, Edward had a small smile playing on his face.

"God loves us?" he asked, I nodded.

"We're all his band of messed up children, but a father always loves his children, doesn't he?" I asked, and Edward seemed to think about it and nodded, "Where did you got it?"

"It belonged to Carlisle's father," Edward explained, I nodded.

"The pastor, right?"

"Anglican Pastor, yes, back in the sixteen-forties, or so Carlisle believes anyways, time wasn't marked accurately for the common people; Carlisle's father was an intolerant man, and was very enthusiastic in his persecution of Roman Catholics and other religions. He also believed very strongly in the reality of evil," Edward was saying as I stared at the cross.

"And so he hunted them," I answered, Edward nodded, suddenly I could almost see London in the sixteen-forties around me, I could hear the screams and feel the heat of the torches, I could almost see a soot covered face Carlisle, his hair longer and blue-eyed leading a crowd through the streets.

"Bella," Edward's voice brought me out of the vision, a vision, an honest to god motherfucking vision, I looked at him, eyes wide, "Are you alright?"

"I… I think so" I said softly and looked back to the cross, "Carlisle discovered a coven didn't he?"

"Yes, he was not quick to accuse or to see demons where they were not, but he was clever, much cleverer than his father, so he actually discovered a coven that lived in the sewers of the city" Edward's voice was enough to carry me back into the vision.

Young Carlisle leading the crowd of angry Londoners, the ancient vampire coming out of the sewer, eyes red and looking like a demon, I could only watch in horror as the vampire got to Carlisle, I could still hear Edward's voice telling the story, but I also could hear Carlisle anguished scream as the vampire bit him, how Carlisle hid as the mob ran after the vampire, how he had strength left to find a cellar filled with rotten potatoes, I could almost smell them faintly and the next time I managed to catch a glimpse of Carlisle's face, his eyes, well… they were red.

"Bella, are you sure you're alright?" Edward asked me, I blinked several times before looking at him.

"Yes," I answered, I was not sure I wanted to tell Edward about the visions, I was spooked about them, Bella, the real one, never had visions, but I was suddenly seeing things like it was free real estate.

"Do you have any questions?" he asked.

"I can think of a few," I said and he took that as a cue to pull me along the hallway.


	17. In My Blood

_**Hello guys! Just before New Year's I'm updating this story, (Unless any of you leave on the other side of the planet, in that case, Happy New Year!)**_

 _ **Also this chapter goes dedicated to the lovely writer of Loretta Jane and The Twilight Zone, VortexFM, you all should check her story if you haven't already, as her story is what inspired me to write Crescent. **_

_**Valen Goncalvez: Thank you 3**_

 _ **xlyra1998: Thanks so much for reading! Always expect the unexpected ;)**_

 _ **Marlastiano: Oh yes ;)**_

 _ **Strongbridge: Merry Christmas and Happy New Year too! If your talking about the visions, then yes, it has begun... an offensive ability? Err... I'm not sure yet.**_

 _ **Maisie: She does looks like Bella, it's okay to be confused, in this story she looks like Bella from the movies, only that Alex!Bella loves to wear makeup and to mind about how she looks like, but she doesn't look like Alex from the other stories. She looks like Kristen Stewart.**_

 _ **Kayla: Uh... I'm pretty sure this Bella wouldn't mind much if Edward leaves, I mean she would be sad to see her friend go, but other than that, not much, also she won't fall for Jacob, in this story Jacob is like her little brother, also No Love Triangles, this story just won't be Edward/Bella, as for the Endgame pairing you'll have to wait.**_

 _ **AngelicSailor: Baby noooo, you know that I'm incapable of causing you much pain. And yes, visions, honest to god visions. Think of it this way, Bella's body comes with the Shield Thingy Power, Alex's mind comes with the Visions powers, two for the price of one, only poor Alex!Bella doesn't know that... oopsies!**_

 _ **THANK YOU ALL FOR READING! HAPPY NEW YEAR! MAY THIS ONE BE OUR BEST ONE YET.**_

* * *

Edward led me to Carlisle's study. We stood outside the door for a moment until Carlisle invited us in.

I let out a soft 'woah' as we walked in and I took in the marvelous room that we found ourselves in, dark wood covered the visible walls and bookshelves that reached the ceiling, probably containing hidden knowledge that I knew I would pay good money to read, this was what I thought heaven looked like and I was loving every second of it. When my eyes landed on Carlisle he was already looking at me, a small smile on his face and a thick book in his hand, there were so many things I wanted to ask him and so many books I wanted to just crack open and see what they were about.

"What can I do for you?" he asked, his eyes a pleasant gold, a reminder that he was in front of me and not in some dingy old cellar.

"I wanted to show Bella some of our history," Edward explained, "Well, your history actually, she seems to know quite a while, but she has blanks here and there."

"I don't really mean to pry," I was quick to apologize, "I just… this is so exciting, I really like history and you're like, ancient, in a good way," I said and Carlisle and Edward chuckled.

"It's not a problem," Carlisle assured me with a smile, honestly that man could get it, damn, I was going to hell, "Where are you going to start?"

"The Waggoner" Edward answered as he turned me around to another wall outside of the study, it was filled with paintings and it was great, a fucking museum in the hallway, again, I was in love with this house, I was thrilled.

We stood in front of a small oil painting, at first it looked like nothing special, until you started noticing the small details, the river, the bridge, the roofs and the few towers, I wanted to touch it, but refrained myself from it, I looked at Edward for an explanation of the painting.

"London in the sixteen-fifties," he said.

"The London of my youth," Carlisle voice said behind us, I turned immediately, it was sort of hard to picture the Carlisle that was standing in front of me with the one I had seen in my vision.

"It's brain wracking," I murmured.

"Will you tell the story?" Edward asked, and I turned my puppy eyes to Carlisle, what wouldn't I give to hear the story from the most amazing vampire that ever vampired in the history of vampires?

"I would" he started, I almost pouted, "But I'm actually running a bit late. The hospital called this morning, Dr. Snow is taking a sick day, besides, you know the stories as well as I do" Carlisle said grinning at Edward, I wanted to complain, to demand that he stay and that he was to tell me everything himself.

Carlisle smiled at me before excusing himself, I looked at Edward and smiled.

"Well Teddy, the good doctor promised that you'd tell me a story, so what happens next?" I asked, Edward smiled.

"Who would have thought that you would like history so much," Edward remarked, I grinned at him.

"That's my secret Teddy, I'm a nerd in disguise, no one will suspect a thing and if you ruin it, I will castrate you with a spork," I warned.

"A spork?" he asked confused, I nodded.

"Those plastic fork-spoon hybrids things that you usually get at Taco Bell, although I guess you guys don't do Taco Bell," I said and Edward seemed amused.

"I can't say that we do."

"Anyways, story time, begin, what happened to Carlisle after the transformation?" I asked.

And so Edward began his story and I got sucked into another vision.

Carlisle looked disheveled and dirty, but still beautiful in the way that only vampires could, as Edward spoke, I saw as Carlisle, red eyes and everything, tried to end his life, how he moved to the less populated areas trying to escape the hunger, how he decimated a complete herd of deer in seconds and the small vestiges of hope in those haunting red eyes.

"He swam to France and continued…"

Although swimming seemed to be easy for Carlisle, he also seemed to struggle with something as he swam, then the scene changed and I saw his struggle with human blood and how he endured.

"While studying in Italy he met…"

"The Volturi," I whispered, and looked at Edward before looking at the infamous Solimena painting, "Aro, Marcus and Caius, self-proclaimed vampire royalty"

"I wouldn't say it like that," Edward said, a small smile on his face, I scoffed.

"Doesn't mean that my words are not true," I said crossing my arms, Edward shrugged but then continued his story.

How Carlisle lived for a few decades with the Volturi and the moved to the new world, and then how he found Edward eventually. I was transported to the hospital, and I could actually hear Edward's mother telling Carlisle to save the life of her son, Carlisle hesitance to turn another human being, how he hovered over Edward before going in for the neck, how Edward screamed as the venom hit the bloodstream. I shook my head and looked at Edward.

"If I hadn't met any of you I'd have a little trouble believing the whole thing," I teased, Edward grinned at me.

"I doubt that," he said.

"So you're like the prodigal son? The firstborn? Daddy's golden boy?" I asked, Edward rolled his eyes at me.

"Not always, I left Carlisle for a while" he said and I faked a gasp, he chuckled, "I kind of resented him for a while, I thought myself not so terrible for a while, for going after those whose thoughts were not good, after all if I killed a murderer before he could kill its target, I wasn't that bad, right?"

"Eh, don't look at me buddy, I don't have much moral ground to stand on," I said, Edward frowned, "If I was a vampire and If I could read minds like you do there wouldn't be a sex offender left alive in this country and trust me, I would relish in killing those bastards just cause I could"

"Okay, I was not expecting that one" he said and I laughed.

"Don't let my pretty face fool ya' Teddy, I could be the Devil in disguise," I said, Edward laughed and paused in front of a door, I raised an eyebrow at him.

"My room" he announced before opening the door, I grinned at him.

"OH NO EDWARDO I COULDN'T POSSIBLY WALK INTO YOUR ROOM, KEEP THAT SHIRT OFF THO'" I said slightly louder before walking in, he shook his head laughing before he walked in after me.

It was a lovely room that looked more like a lounge than a bed room, but I guess that happened when you didn't need to sleep, a wall was covered by CDs and I had to admit that I was impressed, and I really missed Spotify. I strutted and placed myself on the black leather sofa.

"Not bad Teddy," I said as I took in the room, Edward smiled at me before he turned in the stereo, jazz started playing and I hummed along, Edward sat next to me and gave me a weird look.

"So, what do you think?" he asked, I smiled at him.

"Your family is lovely and there's so much to learn around here that it would take me centuries to actually know everything I'd like to know, which is fantastic by the way," I said sincerely, the Cullens were awesome and there was not arguing that.

"Thank you," he said, I bumped my shoulder with his.

"What are best friends for, Teddy?" I asked, he smiled softly at me.

"I guess for this," he said, I felt a little bad for him, but just a little, I'm sure he would someday find his unicorn.

"You betcha,"

We sat in comfortable silence, letting the music wash over us, there were a few things that I needed to address, like those weird visions, but I could do that later and then maybe tell Edward about them, just maybe, or maybe talk to Carlisle about them or to Alice, or hell even Esme, ugh, I hated complications. There was a knock at the door and I looked at Edward.

"Come in" he said.

Alice and Jasper stepped in, I had to admit that Alice was cute as fuck when she was doing that weird dancey thing that she did, it was almost weird that she probably engaged in hot wild vampire sex with Jasper, dammit, again… So yes, Alice and Jasper walked into the room, Edward and I smiled at them.

"After hearing Bella, we thought that you'd be doing other things," Alice said innocently, I raised an eyebrow at her.

"What kind of things, Alice?" I asked, she just smirked at me, I looked at Jasper, who was looking too innocent, the bastard, "You should know that I'd never corrupt sweet darling Teddy in such ways, I could never live with myself if I did"

Alice laughed and it was a lovely sound to be heard, "Of course," she said, mirth in her eyes.

Jasper rolled his eyes at us, "Actually, there's a reason for us to be here"

"Then shoot, cowboy, what are you waiting for?" I asked, he huffed and crossed his arms.

"Alice says there'll be a real storm tonight, and Emmett wants to play ball. You game?" he asked looking at Edward, Edward seemed excited and nodded.

"We should bring Bella," Alice said suddenly, I looked at Edward and smiled.

"You in?" he asked, I nodded.

"They mentioned play and ball, of course I'm in, what are we playing?"

"We'll be playing baseball, you'll be watching," Edward said, I pouted.

"Should I bring my pom-poms then?" I asked sarcastically, Alice and Jasper laughed, before leaving, I raised my eyebrow at Edward.

"Esme wouldn't mind a little help refereeing," he offered and I sighed.

"Fine, but just because its Esme and I like her very much," I said, Edward frowned.

"You met her today."

"Yes and if anything ever happened to her I would kill everybody and then myself," I deadpanned.


	18. Hello

_**Happy New Year dear readers!**_

 _ **On with the reviews:**_

 _ **Hawkie81: Happy New Year too! Bella will eventually speak to someone, eventually ^^, also the game will happen slightly different, you'll see ;)**_

 _ **Lucefatale: preach it sister.**_

 _ **xlyra1998: Thank u love, read on :)**_

 _ **Angelicsailor: YOU BETCHA**_

 _ **LenaMiaH:**_ ** _Como sempre, amei sua resenha, Alex/Bella acabou de perceber o que acontece quando você força uma mentira demais, torna-se uma verdade, ela acabará por falar com alguém sobre isso, você verá. Todo mundo precisa amar Esme, ela é incrível. Também o amizade Rose/Bella está apenas começando. Em relação ao companheiro de Bella, eu não posso dizer muito por causa dos spoilers, mas eu adoraria ouvir suas idéias e pensamentos sobre isso. Bella será EVENTUALMENTE um vampiro, mas isso é muito tempo chegando. Paciência. De qualquer forma, esperando ansiosamente pela sua próxima resenha._**

 ** _Thank you all for reading!_**

 ** _Until next one._**

 ** _Alex._**

* * *

Edward decided to drop me home so I could get ready for the game. Now, I was not stupid, I had remembered that this was the game, yes that one in which James became obsessed with Bella like the creep he was and basically the plot devise for the Eclipse book, and no, just, no. I was not Isabella Marie Swan, well, yes, but I was not that Bella, I was the new Bella and I was not going to let a creep put my life in jeopardy nor his weird ass girlfriend try to kill my friends and family, no way Jose.

Once Edward promised to have someone pick me up in time for the game and he left, I scoured the house for something, I had my Taser, but the chances of that working on a vampire? Nah, I needed something more… something flammable. I grabbed several of my lighters and a small aerosol bottle that I found in the garage, I fiddled with the lighters until I could get a decent sized flame from at least two of them, thanks god for that military training that my Alexander-dad had made me do when I had gotten out of high school.

I smirked at my makeshift flamethrowers, I was going to burn a bitch down tonight and hopefully survive unscathed, heh. I put everything in my small bag and the checked my closet for a baseball appropriate outfit, I grabbed my red windbreaker and a pair of black jeans and my running sneakers, also a black long sleeved shirt and stole a Seattle's Mariners cap from Charlie's room, I braided my hair in a Dutch braid and re-did my makeup, eyebrows on fleek and red lipstick.

"Hey Bells," said Charlie from my doorway, I turned and smiled at him.

"Hey dad! How was your day?" I asked, he shrugged, "I bought you a burger on my way home, it's in the microwave."

"Thank you, Bells," he said a smile on his face.

"By the way, the Cullens invited me to a baseball game tonight, I can go, right? And then Rosalie and Alice invited me to stay over" I asked, my puppy eyes in full power, Charlie raised an eyebrow.

"Baseball, Bells?" he asked a little unsure, I grinned at him.

"Sure, it's the American Pastime, isn't it?" I asked and waved the Mariner's cap at him, "Go Seattle!" I joked, Charlie laughed.

"Fine," he warned, I nodded.

"Deal, and I promise that tomorrow, after I come back, if you want we could go fishing or something, just you and I, a father-daughter day," I proposed, Charlie's eyes lit up, excited by the idea.

"I'll think of something," he said before leaving me to my own devices, I had a smirk on my face when he left.

I rechecked my bag and decided to bundle in some overnight clothes in case everything went to shit, I grabbed my two bugged lighters and put them in my pocket, I closed my eyes and sent out a small prayer, I needed my plan to work, I needed everything to work… I needed Jasper and Emmett, I rummaged through my things and found a post-it notes block and wrote two notes so I could hand to the vampires, they were my only choice, Emmett 'cause he was strong, Jasper cause he was the Major.

Once I had everything ready I walked downstairs and said goodbye to Charlie when I heard a honk.

"I'll try to be back early tomorrow, Dad," I said, Charlie nodded.

"Just have fun, Bells," he said, I smiled at him before walking out of the door.

To my surprise Esme was there with a big umbrella waiting for me and the giant Jeep behind my baby, I smiled at Esme and this time pulled her into a small hug.

"You got stuck in pick the human up duty?" I asked with a smile, she laughed as we walked to the jeep.

"Oh no, I asked for it, if something happened to you I would kill everyone and then myself" she said and I couldn't help but to laugh.

"Oh my god, I love you, adopt me, no, wait…" I said and paused looking at her, "…You actually might" I smirked and she kept on laughing.

"Ladies, I know you're having fun, but there's a game waiting for us," a voice said from the jeep, Esme opened the passenger door for me and helped me up, Emmett grinned at me from behind the wheel.

"Well good sir, forgive us for having fun," I said, Esme sat next to me and Emmett turned on the Jeep, "Where are the others? And how did you manage to convince Teddy of this? He likes to monopolize my time," I asked Emmett.

"Oh Edward and Rose are in charge of getting our equipment to the field and Jasper was quick to point out that since we're all just friends, I could come pick you up, Esme volunteered to come too, I couldn't say no to my momma," he said with a grin.

"Of course," I agreed with a smile.

Emmett was a demon behind the wheel, if Edward and I loved going fast, then Emmett was almost competing against a rocketship, we reached the side road and suddenly I was on my way to become a Bella-Shake, until we reached the end of it and Emmett killed the engine.

"We'll make a run from here," he explained, I looked at Esme who only smiled at me and opened the door, I looked at Emmett and as soon as Esme got out handed him the two post-it notes and mouthed 'Jasper' to him, he read them both and nodded before getting out of the jeep.

Esme helped me down and advised me to leave my bag behind, since I had two lighters on me, I had no need for the others so I relented and agreed. Emmett was quick to throw a smirk our way before disappearing through the trees. I looked at Esme who looked unbothered.

"Uh, you'll carry me?" I asked, she smiled at me.

"Yes, Edward mentioned that you have a bit of a problem with going too fast," she said carefully, I nodded.

"But, I can close my eyes if you tell me to, I'm sure that helps," I said, she nodded and told me to jump on her back.

I did and secured myself around her, she told me just before she started running so I could close my eyes.

"We're here, Bella," Esme's voice said and I opened my eyes slowly, we were on the edge of a huge field. I was quick to let go of Esme and land on my feet, not as gracefully as I would have wanted but Esme grabbed me before my face became acquainted with the ground.

"Thank you," I said as we walked down to where the others were, Alice and Rosalie seemed to be throwing a ball between themselves, Carlisle and Edward were really far away marking bases and Emmett seemed to be talking to Jared, I hoped they were talking about my notes.

"You like baseball?" Esme asked as we walked down, I nodded, not that I could actually tell her much about why I liked baseball that much since it was an Alex thing.

"Charlie is a fan of the Mariners, although, I'm much more of a Yankees fan, but don't tell him, It'll probably break his heart," I joked, Esme nodded.

"So how are the teams?" I asked.

"They usually mix, today it seems Edward, Carlisle and Alice against Rosalie, Jasper and Emmett," she explained.

"Anyone taking bets?"

"Oh no, they like to cheat too much for that,"

"They cheat?"

"Oh yes! You should hear them, anyone would think that they were raised by a pack of wolves," she said a fond smile on her face and I felt nostalgic, Rosalind used to say that about me and my cousins.

"My mom says that a lot about me," I offered, Esme laughed.

"I guess it's a mom thing, I could never get over my mothering instincts, did Edward tell you I had lost a child?" she asked.

"No, we actually talked very little about your previous lives, I didn't want to intrude in your privacy," I said scratching the back of my head awkwardly.

"My first and only baby, he died just a few days after he was born, the poor tiny thing," her voice sounded pained and I could feel my eyes watering, "It broke my heart, that's why I jumped off the cliff, you know"

"I am really sorry, I've always been supporter of the phrase that no parent should bury their child," I said trying to blink my tears away and failing, I brushed them away with the sleeves of my coat, "Awe fuck, sorry Esme, I don't want to be crying on you."

"It's okay dear," she said an arm around my shoulders.

"It's not, I have a reputation to maintain," I said with a teary smile, Esme laughed to herself.

"I promise I won't tell," she whispered and I nodded at her.

We took our positions and she called for the game to begin.

Emmett was the first at bat, it was fantastic seeing them play, nothing that the Major League Baseball could ever prepare me for and in that small moment I desperately wanted to be one of them, if only so I could join in the fun, it was fucking fantastic! The game continued and I couldn't decide who was better, I loved to see Edward run, he was majestic as fuck, but then whenever Carlisle stepped to the plate I was amazed beyond comprehension, or whenever Rosalie and Alice hit the ball and I could feel my heart skipping a beat or two, or how Jasper and Emmett had the best defensive, it was swoon worthy. It was baseball porn, but maxed to the tens.

It was Carlisle's turn at bat, Rosalie pitching, the game was tied and I was sure they wanted to gain advantage, Rosalie got in position to pitch and was about to throw the ball when Alice gasped and Esme tensed next to me, I found Edward with my eyes, reading his every movement, he and Alice exchanged glances and suddenly seven vampires were standing very close to me.

Alice explained the change in perception, how the others vampires had heard the Cullen's playing and were curious, Edward and Carlisle were paying close attention to Alice, I sneaked glances at Emmett and Jasper and I felt calm for a second and knew that it was Jasper trying to reassure me, I put my hands in my pockets, fingers brushing against my lighters.

"How soon?" asked Carlisle, his gaze on Edward.

"Less than five minutes. They are running, they want to play," he answered, not liking it in the slightlest.

"Could you make it?" Carlisle asked while looking at me. Edward shook his head.

"How many?" asked Emmett.

"Three," answered Alice, he scoffed.

"Guys," I said softly gathering their attention, seven pair of golden eyes on me, "Let's just keep playing, if they try anything I'm sure that we can think of something," my words were careful, my eyes found Carlisle's, he had a frown on his face.

"Let's continue the game," he said, although I could see that it was the last thing that he wanted to do.

I felt something on my shoulders and realized that Emmett had dropped his jacket on me, I put in on correctly and zipped it up.

"That should mask the scent a bit," Jasper said, I nodded at him.

Rosalie sighed before changing her cap for mine, "Don't do anything stupid, Swan," she warned, I nodded at her, a smile on my face.

"Esme, you catch, I will stay with Bella," Jasper said, I was honestly surprised at this but decided to play along, I placed my hands in the pocket of Emmett's jacket and felt something familiar in it, the aerosol bottle that I had to leave behind, I smiled to myself as the game progressed and inched closer to Jasper as the five minutes passed.

I was as close as I could be to Jasper when everybody tensed, Edward spared a glance to me and smiled shakily, I nodded at him and tried my best to blend in with Jasper, holding onto the sleeve of his shirt tightly. He didn't bother with trying to calm me, he was tense too, too still.

Waiting.


	19. Power

**Hello guys!**

 **Finally taking time to update!**

 **Angelicsailor: :D**

 **NightlyRowenTree: You are most welcome, thanks for reviewing.**

 **LenaMiaH: como sempre, adorei seu comentário. Espero ter entregue com o meu ActionGirl! Bella, porque eu ria enquanto escrevia essa parte. Também esta nova Bella entende que Charlie é um ótimo pai, então ela o ama por isso. Em relação ao parceiro de Bella, eu vou dizer que eu vou te surpreender quando sair. Você não estará esperando por isso.**

 **Keira: Thank you for your words kind lady.**

 **sharingankakashi007: thanks for reviewing ;)**

* * *

One by one they walked into the clearing, I could feel the hairs on the back of my neck stand. If my plan didn't work, then I was going to be pushed to a wild chase that I wanted no part of, but it needed to, I needed to trust Jasper and Emmett, they were going to do something, they probably had ways to avoid Edward's power, I needed to believe that. A wave of calmness hit me and I looked up at Jasper who had a smirk on his face, I nodded at him, I was going to be safe.

The newcomers walked like predators, I realized that I was looking at feral vampires for the first time of my life, the Cullens were domesticated housecats in comparison to this group. I could almost feel their lethalness and I was standing the furthest away from them, as Laurent took the lead I realized that it was something that James did to trick the enemy, I tugged on Jasper's sleeve and the empath raised an eyebrow at me, I shifted my glance to James and then back as Jasper and then wrote 'Danger' on Jasper's skin using my fingers, he sent another wave of calmness my way, I tugged on his sleeve again, this time the word was 'Red', and Jasper shifted his attention to Victoria. I wrote 'Danger" again and he nodded.

I noticed that Rosalie, Esme and Alice were standing in front of me and Jasper. Almost obscuring me from the view, Carlisle was exchanging words with Laurent, Edward and Emmett flanking him. Emmett looked impossibly huge as he did his best to look menacing, while Edward reminded me of a panther ready to pounce.

I heard my name and got slightly distracted, then suddenly a soft wind blew through Jasper and me and we both tensed, my eyes were quickly on James who was scanning the area. He crouched as his eyes found mine.

"What's this?" asked Laurent in surprise.

"She's with us," Carlisle warned looking at James.

"You brought a snack?" Laurent asked again, and I took that as my opening.

I was not going to be able to keep my promise to Rosalie. I was going to do something stupid.

"What the fuck did you call me? you fucking asshole," I asked stepping away from Jasper.

My outburst was the first thing that happened in a chain reaction, as I stepped away from Jasper, James took that as an invitation to flash past Carlisle and to me, Carlisle moved to hold Laurent, and wasn't that a really hot move. And Edward and Emmett were quick to grab Victoria, as Emmett used the small distraction to sneak up on her.

James reached me in a matter of seconds, but I was prepared for him, I took my hands out of my pockets to block his impeding attack and lit up my lighter and the aerosol can that Emmett had provided, the fire in his face was enough to stop him in his tracks and Jasper was then quick to sweep in and slice his head off, I dropped my other lighter to the ground lit up where Jasper had thrown the head and it caught fire quickly, Jasper was quick to throw the remaining body parts into the fire.

"I ain't a fucking snack," I muttered as I wiped my hands off my jeans, "Not that kind of snack anyway"

Victoria took that moment to let out a snarl that ended up with her head on the ground courtesy of Edward, I grinned at him and lifted my thumbs. I looked at Carlisle who still had Laurent pinned to the ground and then at the girls, Rosalie looked impressed, Alice looked unnaturally happy and Esme had a fond yet exasperated look on her face. Emmett and Edward threw Victoria into the fire with what remained of James and we watched as they burnt.

"You killed James," said Laurent looking at me, I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Pas vraiment, monsieur Laurent, j'ai seulement jeté le feu sur le visage de James, Jasper a fait tout le travail difficile," I said with a shrug.

"Merde," the dark skinned vampire said and I grinned.

"I bet he thought the same thing," I added cheerfully, Carlisle looked at me and sighed.

"You could try Denali," he offered, Laurent looked at me, then back at Carlisle and nodded, Carlisle then looked at Edward who nodded, so he let go of Laurent who was quick to get the hell out of dodge.

We stayed in silence for a long moment just looking at each other and the small fire by our feet when Laurent left, I fidgeted as I was not made to stay calm like the vampires.

"Now that was wild," I said when I couldn't handle the tension, seven pairs of golden eyes focused on me.

"Bella," Carlisle began then stopped and looked around and just remained silent.

"Yes?" I asked, "Am I in trouble?" Carlisle blinked, not really expecting the question, he looked at Esme who shrugged.

"You're not in trouble, but you need to explain your actions," he said carefully, I nodded.

"Sure, we've got all night, don't we?" I asked innocently.

"Isn't your father waiting for you?" asked Esme just a little concerned, I smiled at her.

"I kind of told him that I was going to be having a sleepover with Rosalie and Alice," I said looking at the two female vampires.

Carlisle sighed and ran a hand through his hair, I smiled innocently at him, "Let's go home," he sounded tired and I felt a little bad for him.

Edward was the one to carry me back to the jeep, I closed my eyes as instructed and in a couple of seconds he was helping me into the vehicle.

"Hey Teddy, you're not mad at me?" I asked softly as he started the jeep, it was just the two of us.

"Not really," he answered and after a pause added, "I just wish I could read your mind just once."

"Oh" I said softly, "Is Carlisle mad at me?"

"No, he's frustrated, he knows that you did it out of your survival instinct and he can't fault you for that, but he would have liked you to tell someone about it first," Edward explained, I crossed my arms.

"I told Emmett and Jasper, sort of," I said, Edward raised an eyebrow at me.

"Is this another thing to do with your dreams?"

"Yes, I think I have visions too, precognition, it's weird," I confessed, Edward nodded.

When we finally made it to the Cullen house all the lights were on, Edward helped me off the Jeep and we walked in, I handed Emmett his jacket and thanked him before I removed my windbreaker and remained in my black long-sleeved t-shirt, Edward led me to the living room where the rest of the Cullens were waiting for me, I sat between Edward and Rosalie, the latter switched out caps and I sent a small smile her way.

We sat in silence for a few minutes until Carlisle looked at me, "Anything you'd like to tell us?" he asked.

"Many things," I answered softly, "I just don't know where to start."

"The beginning is usually a great starting point," Emmett said and Jasper elbowed him.

"Gee, Em, I'll try my best then," I said then cleared my throat, "The year was 1920 and a girl named Mary Alice Brandon had just been admitted to a mental asylum because her father was a murderous shrewd bastard and her stepmother a fucking bitch, now Mary Alice was a lovely girl a bit odd, yes and living in a town that didn't appreciate her enough, they didn't deserve Mary Alice, and eventually she discovered that her bastard of father had murdered her mother, he had her committed to a mental asylum where she suffered electroshock therapy that rendered amnesiac, in part it was good for Mary Alice, as she forgot all the burdens from her life and went back to being that lovely girl that she was before all that shit went down, while in the Asylum she met this guy, a nice vampire guy who worked at the asylum and began to care for this lovely girl, they were very close and he loved her like a daughter" I paused and look at their faces, they were listening intently to my story, I sighed before continuing.

"One fateful day Mary Alice had a vision, a tracker vampire called James was coming for her, he had gotten a sniff of her scent and became interested, Mary Alice's vampire friend tried to make plans to escape with her, but in her vision they were always caught by James, until he decided to turn Mary Alice into a vampire, and it worked, kind of, for James didn't kill Mary Alice, but killed her friend in the process, he left Mary Alice alone to shift and to become a vampire, and we all here know that vampire venom has a way of eating through human memories and so when Mary Alice woke up as a vampire, she didn't know who she was, just Alice and had only her visions to guide her in her life, you all know what happened after," I finished the Cullens looked stricken.

"Okay," Carlisle began carefully, "How does that connects to you then?"

"Well, just like Alice, I sometimes have dreams, or visions, I guess, and well most of them are very informative, others are just plain weird and others… well, let's say that if I were visiting a psychiatrist I would have been tossed to the looney bin a couple of years ago," I explained, "I had seen James before, just as I had seen all of you, but I had something that Alice didn't have, time, I knew that my first meeting with James needed to be somewhere where I had a tactical advantage and then it sort of shifted and I couldn't see him" I knew I was sort of lying to the Cullens, but I didn't want them to believe that I was using them, because I was not, I had come to care for them, so lying it was, "And I thought I was safe from him, then Edward, Alice and Jasper invited me to the game and when Edward dropped me home I had another vision and I knew this was a one-time only chance and that the consequences of him living were higher, my life and yours were at stake, I was not going to risk your lives here in Forks nor I was going to become James' new hunt."

The Cullens exchanged glances between themselves, Alice was the first to smile at me.

"I knew there had to be a reason why I can barely see you in my visions," she said and I had to refrain myself from frowning, Alice couldn't see me, that was good to know, I smiled at her.

"Well, I guess it's some wibbly wobbly magically wimey thing," I said and I could see the Cullens relaxing briefly.

"I have a question," said Rosalie, I looked at her and nodded, "I understand the need to kill James, but, why Victoria?"

"Ah, she was kind of looney and not in the good way, had I killed James and not her, she would have tried to kill me next year with an army of newborns, so I just felt the need to uh… you know, not have that, cause that would have been bad and would have gathered the attention of the Volturi and I really don't want them here, like, at all" I said fiddling with my hands, I could safely say that I had stunned seven vampires.

"The Volturi never leave their castle," Edward said after a while, I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Are you completely sure about that? They leave to impart their laws, and you know who is kind of breaking them right now? Us, I'm a human who knows about the existence of vampires, granted you guys didn't tell me and I knew beforehand, but the law says that I have to be killed or turned, none has happened yet," I said.

"And it won't happen," said Rosalie quickly, "Not until you want to, not until you feel ready, we have to respect your wishes." I smiled at her because she knew.

"Thank you, Rosalie" I said, she smiled back at me.

"No problem, Bella,"

I looked at the rest of the Cullens, they seemed pensive, Carlisle sighed.

"We won't tell the Volturi about this, and we trust that what you did with James and Victoria was the right thing to do, but next time something like this happens, you have to tell us beforehand, all of us," he declared, I nodded at him solemnly.

"I'll try my best," I said knowing well that there were still things that I wasn't telling them, the wolves, the fact that male vampires could procreate with human women.


	20. Pretty Girl

_**I am so sorry for disappearing. Real life is consuming me.**_

 _ **Alex**_

 _ **Marlastiano: ;)**_

 _ **Mel: They won't be a couple in this story.**_

 _ **NightlyRowenTree: You are most welcome, your review is appreciated too! 3**_

 _ **Kira007Goddess of Chaos: Hola! Perdon por usar el traductor de google, err y que te digo, es que a veces uno se mete a escribir una historia en ingles y en el momento el español como que no me sale ^^**_

 _ **Daughter of Trickery: Thank you so much for loving this story! Hope you love what is to come!**_

 _ **sharingankakashi007: lemme begin by telling you that I loved your review! and yeap, that's like half the plot sliced xD (But don't fear, there is plot enough for us to work around, you'll see) The Laurent thing, well, he's supposed to be Irina's mate so Bella is trying to keep Irina in this family this time around, without Victoria in the game maybe Laurent will stay in Denali for good and maybe he and Irina will be too busy boning to care about Bella ;). If I tell you that Bella can't see the future I'd be a liar, wouldn't I? Haha, read up and see ;). Bree is an interesting character, maybe we'll get to see a little of her, and ya' know, Aro doesn't have to find out now, does he? Forks could keep its dirty little secret for a while longer this time, have faith.**_

 _ **Guest: Dear guest reader, I'M TRYING TO, BUT ITS HARD AF (Sorry U.U)**_

 _ **DarkAngel2581: Thank you so much, this is me being summoned back ^^**_

* * *

After that uncomfortable 'family' meeting Carlisle disappeared, probably to his study, Jasper, Edward and Emmett left to hunt and suddenly it was just us girls, Alice ushered us to her room where I became a living doll and she tried different makeup on me and did my nails while Rosalie did my hair and Esme sat there talking, I asked about the different eras they had lived in and they answered in kind. Rosalie also told me her story, about Rochester and Royce King.

As she began speaking I started drifting into a vision of a queer town in New York, I could see a wide-eyed Rosalie walking next to her mother visiting several shops, she looked adorable in her dresses and I could see that her mother loved her very much. Blue almost violet eyes widened as Vera showed her the newborn baby and I felt really bad for the blonde vampire, Rosalie wanted to be a mom so bad. The vision switched and suddenly she was walking down a dark alley, I could feel my heart stopping in my chest and I wanted to warn her so badly to turn around, to run, but it was a vision, there was nothing I could do, nothing as I watched my friend being brutally raped and left for dead.

I gasped as I opened my eyes and sat abruptly, I ran my hands through my face wiping tears away, breathing heavily, I looked around and found Esme, Alice and Rosalie looking at me confused and concerned, I lurched towards Rosalie and held her close as I cried, her hair fisted in my hand as I made sure that she was there in front of me.

"I'm so sorry Rose," I sobbed onto her shoulder, I felt her arms close around me as I sobbed, "I would have helped you kill those bastards, no one should go through that."

I felt a hand through my hair, "It's okay Bella, that was a long time ago," her voice was soft.

"It's not okay, I wish I could find a way to revive them so I can torture them and kill them again," I said as I let go of her, tears running down my cheeks, she was smiling at me.

"I know you would," she said and her smile felt contagious, I smiled too, "I wouldn't want you to become a killer."

"Huh, tell that to James," I said, she giggled and I laughed, "Did Edward ever tell you what I did to four thugs in Port-Angeles?"

"No," she said frowning.

"When where you in Port Angeles?" asked Alice, and suddenly I remembered that I was not alone with Rose.

"I went a couple of days ago with Angela and Jessica, they were getting dresses for the dance," I began, Rosalie let go of me completely and I got comfortable in the bed that I was in, Esme inched closer to me and Alice sat to my other side while Rosalie remained in front of me, "We finished but we had a couple of hours to kill and I wanted to see the city, the girls stayed back and I began walking around, found this cute store and bought a dreamcatcher, then after walking for a while I realized that I was lost,"

"Of course you did," Rosalie muttered, I smiled at her.

"Yeah, yeah, I should be more careful, I know, it was one of my new year's resolutions, too late now, but anyways, I was lost and suddenly these four assholes are following me and they get to me and they tell me that they want to have a great time with me, I kicked one of them and tasered the other three, then tasered the one I had kicked for good measure and then Edward arrived and took me to dinner," I said with a smile.

"You have a Taser?" asked Esme, I nodded.

"I asked dad for one when I moved here, he was more than happy to indulge me, I'm a girl and I'm pretty but I'll be damned if I don't keep myself safe," I said, the three vampires nodded.

"I'm sure that if Edward hadn't forgotten to tell us that little story we would have understood your actions with James better, you're an action girl," Alice said with a grin, I winked at her.

"You betcha'" I then yawned and rubbed my eyes.

"I think it's time we let our human warrior sleep," Esme said standing, I laughed.

"I bet it would be better if I had a sword," I said before I yawned again.

"Why in the world would it be better?" asked Rosalie, I grinned at her.

"Everything is better with swords, Roseybear,"

* * *

I woke up disoriented, I was in a strange bed wearing silky pjs, so totally not my room, I blinked a few times and scratched my head until I remembered that I was in the Cullen's guest room, right, I went on my routine, the water pressure at Casa de Cullens was awesome and the water was hot enough to feel wonderful on my skin, I loved every second of that shower. I put my hair on a towel turban and searched my bag for my makeup, being around beautiful vampires was going to have me develop a complex. Once I was done in the bathroom, I went back to the room and got in my clothes, a dark pair of jeans, ankle heeled booties and a dark grey Ramones T-Shirt.

I walked out of the room with my hair slightly damp and was thoroughly distracted by the smell of a breakfast well done, I let my nose lead me to the kitchen and almost fainted when I saw the table.

"Holy fudging noodles!" I said and Esme turned around with a smile.

"You can swear if you want to," she said, I grinned at her.

"And ruin the sanctity of this marvelous feast? I think not," I said as I took a seat at the breakfast table, French toast, fruit in a bowl, eggs, bacon, I was in heaven, "Have I expressed my undying love to you yet?" I asked Esme, she laughed.

"I believe you have not, but you can do so after breakfast," she said taking a seat on front of me, I'm sure my grin could have lightened up New York City.

After I ate much more than was advisable and probably gained five pounds, I decided to vegetate on the nearest couch while Esme watched over me, where the others were I didn't know, but at the moment I didn't care, I had been fed and Esme was running her hands through my hair and god didn't that feel nice.

"Bella!" said a voice a tad too loud for my tastes, I opened one eye lazily and saw Alice and Jasper looking very happy, I grunted so they knew that they had my attention, "We have to take you back home, Charlie decided what he wanted to do today,"

Ah, right, I had promised Charlie a father-daughter day, I pushed myself up and stretched like a cat.

"Right, that," I said as I stood, "Where is everyone?"

"Rosalie and Emmett are out, Edward is in his room and Carlisle left to the hospital," Alice said, I nodded.

"I'll go say goodbye to Teddy then," I said, Alice nodded at me, smile in place, "By the way, a yellow Porsche is your ride,"

I walked upstairs to Edward's room and knocked the door once before he answered, he was smiling slightly.

"Hello Bella," he said serenely, I smiled.

"Hey Teddy, Alice and Jasper and dropping me home, thanks for inviting me to the baseball game and for introducing me to your family, they're awesome," I said softly, Edward's smile grew.

"That's what friends are for, are they not?" he asked, I grinned at him.

"Of course, I'll have to introduce you to the Chief one of these days, so be prepared, kay?" I asked, he seemed genuinely surprised by that but nodded, "Hey, you're my best friend Teddy, don't forget that, we'll get you a girl soon enough," I said cheekily, he looked down smiling, I bet that had he been human, he would have blushed.

"I'll hold you to that," he said, I smirked at him.

"Deal," I said before pulling him into a hug, he hugged me back carefully, he let go of me and smiled.

"Bye Bella," he said, I laughed.

"Ciao Teddy!"

I walked back downstairs and smothered Esme with my love and told her to give my love to Rosalie, Emmett and Carlisle, she promised to do so and just then I allowed Alice and Jasper to take me home, they took the Volvo. Once home they both got out of the car and walked me to the door, I hugged Alice and pressed a very loud kiss to her cheek and then hugged Jasper as tightly as I could, I smirked at them before walking into the house.


	21. Superstition

_**Me updating this soon? Must be a spring miracle!**_

 _ **We're stepping into AULand now, hope you like this ;)**_

 _ **Angelicsailor: It's good to be back hunny!**_

 _ **Mel: It's your decision sweetheart. Thank you.**_

 _ **LenaMiaH:**_ ** _Bem, nessa história, Bella não está ativamente procurando "acabar com a vida dela", nem está tentando se tornar uma vampira. Eu acho que essa amizade de Bella e Rosalie é baseada em compreensão mútua. Minha Bella tem um conjunto de metas que ela quer perceber, ela não é apenas uma adolescente, ela aprecia o fato de que ela é humana e se delicia com isso, a Bella de Smeyer queria ser uma vampira porque ela achava que ela estava "destinada" a ser um por causa do fato de que ela era uma humana inútil. Minha Bella não é inútil e realmente tem uma espinha dorsal, ela não acha Rosalie superficial porque ela percebe que ter confiança em sua própria beleza não faz de você uma puta vaidosa, então sim, a amizade de Rosalie e Bella será épica e realmente parte importante da história. E também, sim, a história seguirá um caminho diferente, você verá ;)_**

 ** _Kessy63: Thank you so much! I hope you enjoy what's coming!_**

* * *

Charlie was in the living room watching TV, I cleared my throat and he jumped slightly, I smiled innocently.

"Hey there chief," I said cheekily.

"Bells," he said standing, my smile turned into a grin, "I thought you were coming a little later,"

"Nah, I did promise you a whole day, didn't I? So what's your plan dad?" I asked, Charlie scratched the back of his head.

"I thought that we could go to the reservation," he said and I grinned.

"That sounds fantastic, I'll go get a jacket and then we'll go, kay?"

I ran upstairs to my room and grabbed my black parka, it was probably going to rain later, I also fixed my red lipstick and smirked at my reflection in the mirror before heading downstairs; I threw Charlie the keys of my car and smiled at him before heading out. Charlie drove my baby while I hummed to Metallica, he seemed content enough with my choice of music and I realized that I knew very little of the man I was currently calling father.

Alexander Noir, my real dad, was a strict but loving man as he had been raised inside very strict societal norms, his family had been very important and so he had to uphold himself in the eyes of society and that had been something that he had passed on to me as the eldest of my family, although he had a goofy side and, according to his friends, he had been quite a rebel in his youth. He loved the beach, but preferred to live up in the mountains, I knew his favorite perfume and his love of Mexican songs, something that was because of his mother, Vicente Fernandez was probably the most heard artist in my house on Sundays when dad used to sit under the shade of a tree with a tobacco cigar and his favorite hat fiddling with his phone as he loved technology and to be in the 'know' because he was Hip Like ThatTM.

But Charlie Swan, I knew that he was the Chief of police at Forks and that he liked fishing and Henry Clearwater's fish fry and that he liked sports and that he loved his daughter unconditionally, but apart from that, my knowledge of Charlie was lacking. It was not that Charlie and my Dad, Alexander, were much different, not when it came to the love they held for their daughters, I could see the resemblance, but on most days the differences were most striking and I found myself missing my Dad and his crappy Spanish accent.

I pushed those thoughts away and looked at Charlie as he drove, there was no use in feeling sad, not anymore, the most I could do was to cherish those memories I had and to move forward with what I had now and to be honest, Charlie was most of what I had now, I smiled to myself as Charlie tapped the wheel rhythmically as the chorus of Enter Sandman went on. We arrived to Billy's house near midday, I still couldn't understand why was it that it was Monday but there seemed to be a holiday in Forks, but I decided not to question it in favor of enjoying time with Charlie.

"Bella!" said Jacob from the porch as we exited the car, I walked up to him and pulled him into a hug and then into a headlock.

"Ha! Still a weakling," I laughed as I held him down, he struggled out of my hold and then threw me over his shoulder.

"Not that much anymore," he cackled as he dragged me into the house.

"Put me the fuck down Jacob Black, before I eliminate all the possibilities of you having children," I threatened but we both were laughing.

"Now, now children, if you're going to wrestle please take it outside," said the voice of Billy as Jacob placed me down in the kitchen, I smiled and went over to Billy and gave him a hug.

"Looking good, uncle Billy," I said winking, Billy laughed and nodded.

"You too, Bella," he said, Charlie then walked in and greeted Billy.

"Why don't you kids play outside with the others," Charlie suggested after a while, I raised an eyebrow at him.

"I thought I was going to spend today with you," I said, Charlie looked down blushing.

"Honestly Bells, just having you here in Forks being happy is enough, also Harry is brining fish in a moment," he said, I snorted.

"You used me Chief," I said feigning hurt, "You used your poor innocent daughter to eat fish, I'm hurt right here," I pointed at my heart and Charlie laughed.

"Go have fun Bells," he said and Jacob pulled me outside.

* * *

"Hey, why don't we visit Sam," I said once we were outside, Jacob looked at me weirdly.

"You want to visit Sam? Sam Uley?" he asked, I nodded.

"He's the friendly neighborhood wolf, of course I want to visit him, besides last night I killed a vampire, it's an epic story that will only be told once," I said winking at him, Jacob opened his mouth to say something, then closed it.

"You're completely mad, Bella," he said but started leading me towards Sam's.

We walked in silence until we reached the house, I could hear chatter inside and figured that Sam was not alone, Jacob walked up the porch and knocked the door. Soon enough a young woman answered, I was taken by her scars until I remembered her name, Emily, Leah's cousin and Sam's imprint.

"Hi Jacob," she said and then looked at me, I waved awkwardly at her.

"Hi Emily, I'm Bella, Bella Swan," I said, she looked at Jacob then at me.

"You're looking for Sam?" she asked, Jacob and I nodded, she turned her face into the house and yelled for Sam.

A couple of minutes later Sam walked out followed by two other guys, Paul and Jared, my mind provided me, right, the two other wolves.

"Swan?" Sam asked confused, I smiled at him and nodded.

"Your favorite seer," I said with a cheeky smile.

Emily cleared her throat and we all turned our attention to her, "I'll be inside," she said before bolting into the house, Paul and Jared sat on the porch and Jacob and I did the same until Sam also joined us on the floor.

"What brings you here, Swan?" Sam asked after a moment, I smiled at him.

"Charlie's here, he wanted to visit Billy and Harry, I tagged along," I explained, Sam nodded.

"Billy says that you have been hanging around with the leeches," Sam sneered, I rolled my eyes at him.

"First of all, the Cullens, not leeches, they are really cool and educated, second you should really tell Leah about the imprinting and the wolf thing, like you really, really should cause there exist a possibility that Leah might phase one day and that will be awkward as fuck because of the one mind thing you wolves do," I said; Sam, Jared and Paul looked at me confused.

"How do you know about the mind thing?" asked Paul, I smiled at him.

"Cause I'm a seer or a prophet or whatever, I know things," I said ominously.

"And you have seen Leah changing into a wolf?" asked Sam skeptically, I nodded.

"Embry, Leah, Seth, Jake, Colin, Brady and Quil, those are the ones who have the highest chance of shifting, and you know why that is bad, right?" I asked Sam, he nodded and buried his face in his hands.

"Just what I need, right?" he grumbled, I shrugged.

"There is something that you can do, it might not be a complete fix, but it could give you some peace of mind," I offered, he looked up to me.

"You do know that I'd have to tell the elders?" he asked, I nodded.

"Yes, but I also think that this new pack should be allowed to make decisions themselves, you are an Alpha, whether you want it or not, Jacob also has the makings of an alpha, although he's still young and prone to do stupid things, which is why, if you don't want to hurt yourself and Leah further with that thought sharing thing, you can divide the packs," I said, Sam and Jacob exchanged glances.

"Can you do that?" Jacob asked, I smiled at him.

"Of course you can, I don't know the full mechanics of it, but once you shift Jake, you can begin your own pack adjacent to Sam's, that way Leah can be in yours and she and Sam won't hurt each other with their thoughts, and that way Jake gets a thoughtful beta who reigns him in when he wants to do something stupid," I explained, the guys seemed to consider this idea.

"It sounds reasonable," Sam said, I smiled at him.

"If I were you, I'd gather all those prone to shift and explain the things to them, I know the tribe doesn't want you to explain things, but I don't thing that is the best way to do things, they deserve to know so they can be ready, besides you all know the stories and we wouldn't want another accident to happen," I said looking at Sam, he seemed to think my words through, I knew I was basically manipulating him, but it was better this way.

"You're right, the elders think that secrecy is the way, but I wouldn't want anyone to go through what I did, not alone, if I were to do this, what would happen?" he asked me.

I laughed and was about to tell him that the future didn't work like that when I was suckered into a vision. I could see Sam talking to the others, Leah standing, enrage slapping him on the face and Sam looking sad but then turning into a wolf and Leah backing off hands on her mouth, the others stunned but then asking eager questions. I was slammed back into my body blinking fast.

"Swan?" asked Sam, I blinked several times more and looked at him, "Swan?" he asked warily.

"Fuck me sideways," I muttered and looked at Jacob, "I just had a vision."

"I take it doesn't usually happen like this," Sam said, I looked at him and shook my head.

"It's usually when I sleep, but lately… lately, I have been having visions of things that have passed but never of the future, not so explicitly… fuck," I ran my hands through my hair, pulling slightly.

"Bella, are you okay?" asked Jake, I looked at him and placed a hand on his shoulder trying to steady myself.

"I'm good, I think, I… uh… it will work out, Leah will be mad but it works out, uh, you can give her my number and she could call me," I said and stood abruptly, Jacob standing after me and holding me as I stumbled out of the porch.

"Are you okay, Swan?" asked Sam, he was close, I think, I wasn't thinking clearly, nor breathing much.

I opened my eyes, wide and looked at Sam, "Trust the Cullens," and that was the last thing I said before everything turned black.

* * *

Everything came back to me slowly, I could feel my body and could hear a small beeping machine, I blinked slowly as awareness came back to me, there was a white ceiling and I realized that I was in a hospital, I pushed myself to a sitting position moving the wires from my body, the room I was in was small and I frowned, suddenly the door opened and in walked Carlisle, he was not wearing his usual hospital garb but rather a sweater over a dress shirt a scarf and dark slacks.

"Wassup doc," I greeted, Carlisle smiled amusedly at me.

"How are you feeling, Bella?" he asked as he grabbed my arm to check my pulse.

"I… I think I'm good," I said, he looked at me, eyes of molten gold peering into mine.

"Can you tell me what happened?" he asked and his gaze was almost hypnotizing.

"I was talking to Sam Uley about the pack and he asked me something and I had a vision, I guess I freaked out," I admitted, Carlisle frowned but nodded.

"Have your visions changed in any way?"

"Like the things that happen?"

"No, in the way you usually get them, have they Bella?"

"Yes, I used to have dreams first, but then I was able to visualize past things and I think," I said a paused, struggling to find the words, "I… when Edward was telling me your story, I began seeing it as it happened, I saw the vampire attacking you and everything that Edward was telling me, and then it happened again when Rosalie told me about her,"

"You were distraught with Rosalie's," he said, I nodded at him, Carlisle kept frowning and he let go of my arm, "From a medical perspective, there is nothing wrong with you Bella, but I don't know what to tell you about your visions."

"It's okay Doc, let's just hope this is the worst that's going to happen," I said and smiled slightly, Carlisle face was pinched but he nodded and forced a small smile to grace his face.

"Let's hope, I'll tell Charlie that you fainted because of exhaustion, you might want to take it easy for the next few days," Carlisle suggested, I nodded at him and he helped me out of the small hospital bed, I still had my shoes on and then wondered just where the hell was I.

Carlisle helped me out of the room and into my jacket, and then walked me to a small sitting room where Billy, Charlie, Harry, Sam, Jacob, Paul, Jared and Emily were, I frowned as I saw the Quileute's.

"Bella is okay, she just needs to take it a little easier, Fatigue is no joke," Carlisle said, Charlie was the first to stand.

"Bella was tired?" he asked, Carlisle shook his head.

"She's had a little too much excitement it seems, the symptoms of Fatigue can be easily overlooked, it could happen to anyone," Carlisle explained, Charlie looked at me.

"Bells? Have you been overworking yourself?" he asked, I smiled innocently at him.

"I'm fine dad, I'm a little tired that's all and finals are in a week and you know that I'm trying to get good grades to get to a nice college and stuff, I'm not the first nor the last student to faint because of stress," I said, Charlie smiled fondly at me.

"Bells you have to stop worrying a little, you'll do great in school," he said, then looked at Carlisle, "Sorry for making you come all the way here Dr. Cullen,"

Carlisle smiled at Charlie, "It was no problem Chief Swan, my kids are really fond of Bella as it is, and Bella is a lovely young woman, it's my pleasure to treat her."

I frowned when I realized that Carlisle had said 'all the way here' then I looked at the wolf pack and then at Carlisle and then at Billy who was doing his best to keep a scowl off his face and… holy fucking shit, Carlisle Cullen was in the reservation, I took a deep breath and suddenly felt a hand on my back, I looked at Carlisle who was looking at me concerned.

"Bella, everything okay?" he asked, I put on a smile forward.

"Perfect, Doc," I said, Carlisle raised an eyebrow but didn't press the issue.

"I will get going," Carlisle announced retrieving his bag, he smiled at me and Charlie and nodded politely at the pack.

Charlie and I walked outside after him after saying goodbye to the pack, we were at a small clinic, Carlisle's Mercedes looked classy next to my baby. Charlie helped me to the passenger seat and then got in.

"Dad, why was Dr. Cullen here?" I asked once we were driving away from La Push, Charlie looked at me confused.

"He's a doctor Bells,"

"Yeah, but I thought he wasn't very liked at La Push," I said, Charlie frowned.

"Really? Sam was the one who was very adamant that Dr. Cullen needed to be the one to treat you, although now that you mention it, Billy and Harry didn't like the idea much, but Uley was convincing, Jake too," Charlie mused, I wondered what had gone down at La Push and what would be the consequences of that small action.


	22. Sunflower

_**Hehe... I have nothing to say for myself. Happy New Year folks!**_

 _ **\- Alex.**_

 _ **Marlastiano: :)**_

 _ **Guest: Thank you so much for your review, unfortunately, I've never seen True Blood, but if I ever decide to watch the series, a story might happen.**_

 _ **LenaMiaH:**_ ** _Bella está tentando bancar a paz e espero que tudo dê certo para ela. Obrigado por gostar das ações de Bella, ela está realmente tentando consertar as pontes e gosta sinceramente do bando. Carlisle visitando a reserva é um começo, ainda estou tentando decidir o resto da trama para esta história, para que possamos ter algumas surpresas aqui e ali. Obrigado por sempre ler e revisar, eu realmente aprecio isso._**

 ** _Angelicsailor: Things will get a little wild at the reservation, Sam and Jake will work together and we'll have a stronger pack for sure._**

 ** _Rosiekay: thank you so much!_**

 ** _Littlemissy3982: Thank you! Bella will have close friendships with everyone, she's a social butterfly._**

 ** _AnimeFreak71777: :D_**

 ** _Sunstar Writer: ! ;)_**

 ** _Mari Wollsch: Thanks!_**

 ** _TomRiddlesTwin: omg thanks!_**

* * *

I walked into Forks High with Jessica and Angela by my side, both girls talking about the upcoming finals and the Prom, I couldn't help but to smile as they spoke, they brought back a sense of normalcy that my life was sorely lacking, no vampires, no wolves, no weird as visions, just high school and its woes.

"Why don't we go to Seattle to buy our Prom dresses?" I proposed as we walked to Math class, Jessica looked at me excited by the idea.

"Really?" she asked, I nodded.

"We could go next Saturday, make a whole day out of it, just us girls," I said with a grin, Angela and Jessica exchanged glances and nodded, "Perfect."

Math class was a review for the upcoming exams, so I mostly doodled in my notebook as the teacher droned on, junior level math class was so boring. After math class I said goodbye to Jess and Angie and walked towards the Spanish classroom, Jasper and Emmett were already there when I arrived, they smiled and waved me over to their seats.

"Hells Bells!" said Emmett as I took my seat, I smirked at him.

"Emmy-bear, Cowboy, sup?" I asked as I took my seat.

We spent most of the class talking between ourselves as we were doing revisions. At lunch I sat with my usual gang, Alice being Alice, decided that she could join us and it was really entertaining how gobsmacked Lauren was to see a Cullen at our table, I had an ever present smirk on my face as Alice talked fashion to Jessica and Angela. I winked at Rosalie before walking out of the cafeteria and she rolled her eyes at me.

Edward was already in the classroom when I arrived, after making a pit stop to fix my lipstick in the girls' bathroom, I grinned at him and made a beeline for my spot.

"Alice is enjoying this too much," Edward said with a small smile on his face.

"Well, I'm sure the girls are enjoying it as well, hey… maybe Alice and Rose would like to join us on Saturday, we're going to Seattle to buy our prom dresses," I said, Edward seemed to be thinking about it for a moment and then another smile appeared on his face.

"Alice is in, Rosalie will think about it," Edward said looking far too amused, "Who are you taking to prom, Bella?"

"I haven't decided yet, how about you Teddy?" I asked, he looked away from me and I rolled my eyes.

"You know, we could go together, as friends," I said after a moment, Edward looked at me confused.

"You'd go with me?" he asked, I nodded.

"I mean, it's not like here in Forks my options aren't limited, besides, I like you well enough and it's not like you'll try anything as any hormone riddled teenager might, so, yes, mister Cullen, would you do me the honor of taking you to prom?" I asked, a smirk on my face, Edward smiled at me.

"Of course, miss Swan," he said.

"You know," I began, "Do you guys have any plans for the summer?"

"Not really, we usually go to Alaska to visit our cousins," Edward informed me, I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Cousins? That's the Denali's, right?" I asked.

Edward seemed surprised but nodded, "Have you seen them?"

"Not exactly, I know about their existence because it is connected to yours, nothing else," I explained, a little bit of a lie, but Edward didn't need to know that.

"Are you coming to my house after school?" Edward asked suddenly.

I thought about it for a moment, the idea of eating Esme's food did appeal to me, and I could take some for Charlie too, Esme always cooked too much, but it was always so good.

"Sure, your mom is the best cook," I said with a grin.

Edward rolled his eyes good-naturedly, "Of course food is your deal breaker."

"And you know it, Teddy."

* * *

After Bio Lab, Edward walked me to the gym, he promised to wait for me after class and I walked into the gym with a grin on my face, I was quick to change into my gym clothes and as soon as I walked out Mike handed me a tennis racket, my grin was unparalleled.

"Finally!" I said as Mike and I walked to take our positions.

"You play tennis?" he asked.

I smirked at him, "I lived in Arizona, bro, I needed to do something."

"Well then," Mike said smiling, "let's show him how it's done."

My smirk turned into a grin as I spotted Eric and Tyler on the other side of the court and I looked at Mike.

"Let's have them eating dirt!"

We played two sets, and utterly destroyed the other two boys, Mike high fived me as we finished the last set.

"You're brutal," he said as we walked to the changing rooms.

"Nonsense Mikey, I'm adorable," I said with an innocent smile on my face.

Mike laughed as we reached the door to the girl's changing room.

"You're something else, Swan," he said.

I grinned, "You're not too bad, Newton."

* * *

Edward was waiting for me in the parking lot, leaning on my baby looking far too smug for his own good. I threw him the keys and he caught him in a really suave movement, I got into the passenger seat and turned on the radio, surprisingly Britney Spears was playing, Edward raised an eyebrow at me but I ignored him in favor of singing along.

Esme had made pasta, it was glorious and she promised to pack all the leftovers for me and Charlie. As I ate, Esme showed me her new projects, oh how I missed Pinterest, I made a few suggestions and Esme took them gracefully.

"You could study architecture or interior design," Esme told me as we went over one of her folders.

"That's a good idea, I was thinking about law, but then again, I want to do something more creative with my life," I told her.

She smiled softly at me, "you still have a year to decide."

"Yeah, I also want to travel, you know, I've been thinking about taking a small job in town, maybe at the Newton's shop," I said.

Esme hummed at me as she passed the page.

"Oh, that would look fantastic in a lighter blue tone," I pointed out at the picture on the page.

"What if I were to offer you a job?" Esme asked suddenly.

I stilled and looked at her confusedly, "Esme, I love you and all, but I just… I would feel really bad because you already feed me and your family is fantastic."

Esme laughed, and what a glorious sound it was, "Oh Bella, I have no problem to feed you, it actually gives me an excuse to go to the supermarket, and I love cooking and to actually have someone in the house that enjoys the food I make its fantastic, and I actually need a hand or two for this new restoration that I'm making, an old building in the town center."

I thought on her words and smiled at her, considering the offer, working with Esme was probably going to be more fun than working for the Newtons, "Fine, but you have to promise me to not pay me a ridiculous amount of money for the work I'm going to be doing, I just wouldn't be able to take it."

"Deal," Esme said with a lovely smile, "We start right after your finals!"

"Perfect."

* * *

I returned home just in time to warm the leftovers for dinner, Charlie got home a couple of minutes after me and walked straight into the kitchen as I was setting the table.

"Leftovers?" he asked as he sat down.

"Mrs. Cullen's actually, she had me over for lunch today and since she loves to cook for a small army and knows how much I love her food she just," I said gesturing with my hand.

Charlie shrugged before digging in on the plate that I had placed in front of him, "this is really good."

"I know right, I would definitely marry her, if she was single, just to have her cook for me every day," I said as I sat across from him.

Charlie laughed, a full blown belly laugh at my words, and soon the two of us were laughing over our dinner.

"Oh Bells, don't ever change," Charlie said softly.

I smiled at him in between bites of my dinner, "I promise, dad."


End file.
